


Beneath The Human Skin人皮之下 (HPAU) 第一部

by dogblack



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogblack/pseuds/dogblack
Summary: 標題/ Title：Beneath the Human Skin 人皮之下作者/Author：dogblack  黑狗棄權聲明/ Disclamer：所有角色屬於Hannibal系列劇集，HP部分屬於羅琳親媽，我並不擁有他們。類型/ Genre：正劇分級/ Rating：NC-17進度/ Status：已完結篇幅/ Length：長篇配對/ Paring :  目前HW, 不排除WH，有輕微 Brownham。Marlana和Jack/Bella兩對副cp也會有大量描述。注釋/ Notes：Harry Potter AU警告/ Warning：DeathEater Will，非案件走向，慢熱，大長篇，有部分血腥描述，非典型HE（NE）---------------------------------1. 以哈利波特時間軸為主，由於年代久遠，所以此文會＋20年（在每篇開頭會標示）2. 作者灣家人，以灣家譯版為主。專有名詞首次出現時會括號原文，咒語會直接打原文。3. 目前HW，不排除WH（會有警示）4. 此文中沒有Murder Husbands。-----------------------------------第一部：南安普頓（Southampton）已完結（首樓）第一次巫師大戰結束，黑魔王倒台，部分食死徒趁亂逃離歐洲。威爾．葛蘭姆是其中一員，他曾經盲目，『共情』能力讓他有機會被烙下黑魔標記，卻也在戰爭時期帶給他難以抹滅的陰影。現在，所有悲傷和痛苦成了過往雲煙，威爾有了新的房子、新的朋友、新的工作……甚至是新的情人。然而，美國真的就是嶄新的開始嗎？或者只是另一個被黑暗和邪惡層層覆蓋的國度？





	1. Prologue

 

 

_**我知道這世界我無容身之處，** _  
_**只是，你又憑什麼審判我的靈魂？** _

_**──Albert Camus《L' étranger》台譯版書封** _

__

 

**_\---------------------_ **

 

 

**第一部：南安普頓**

 

 

\-----------------------

Prologue  
（原著1981年，本篇2001年）（哈利波特出生，威爾二十歲）

 

 

    當那件事發生時，威爾還待在他麻瓜父親位於南安普頓（Southampton）的修船廠。

    他已經在這裡度過半個多月，即使整個魔法世界因為黑魔王鬧得腥風血雨，威爾仍彷彿置身事外般冷靜。他悄悄地回到麻瓜世界，享受海風和機油味，遠離那些讓他腦袋抽痛的魔法。  
那一天他照舊背著釣具出門，在海港邊看著太陽緩緩上升。可能是因為近期有暴風雨的緣故，雲層格外厚重，陽光從烏雲中狠狠地挖鑿出一個血洞，鮮血汩汩流出，暈染了天空和汪洋，甚至連空氣中都帶著腥味。

    「看樣子雨會下很大啊。」老戴維瞇起眼睛，悠哉悠哉的勾著魚餌。「小子，你最近可別隨便出海。」

    威爾沒有答腔，只是掃了坐在自己身邊的老戴維一眼。老戴維是少數幾名還記得葛蘭姆一家的麻瓜，他和老葛蘭姆算是釣友，兩人偶爾會在釣魚時閒聊幾句，但也僅此而已。

    「你這小子跟你老爹真像，悶葫蘆一個。」老戴維翻了個白眼，他叼起了一根煙，摸了摸口袋，咒罵一聲。「該死的，老太婆又亂翻我口袋。」

    老戴維轉向威爾，「你有打火機嗎？」

    威爾把打火機遞給他。老戴維點燃了煙，含糊不清的說：「你手上那刺青不錯，看起來挺邪惡的。」

    此時太陽已經完全升起，威爾左手臂上的印記彷彿沐浴在鮮血中，猙獰的巨蟒自骷髏口中爬出，在金黃參雜腥紅的光照下栩栩如生。威爾不動聲色地將捲起的袖子放下，蓋住那個黑暗的標記。

    接近正午時，威爾沿著海岸步道步行回家。葛蘭姆家一樓是修理船隻的工作間，堆滿了廢棄的船身和零件，絲毫沒有任何魔法世界的痕跡。威爾隨手將釣具一放，拎著半滿的水桶走到後方的房間。

    一樓有一小部分是狹小的客廳和廚房，說是這樣說，但也只是有簡易流理臺和幾張破扶手椅的小空間，外加一個十分老舊的壁爐。威爾照慣例把水桶往流理台上一放，此時客廳裡的壁爐突然轟然一響，接著詭異的青色火焰熊熊燃起。

    「威爾！」

    火焰中出現一名女子的頭，她驚惶地四下張望，看見威爾後，露出安心的神情。

    「阿拉娜？」威爾放下手邊的工作，來到壁爐旁，「怎麼了？」

    「威爾，你有護照吧！」

    阿拉娜．布魯姆是在霍格華滋比威爾小一屆的學妹，屬於赫夫帕夫，父母皆是麻瓜，畢業後就回到美國。兩人在學校舉辦的記憶魔咒研討會上認識，阿拉娜也是少數知道威爾能力和食死徒身份的朋友。

    「什麼？」

    阿拉娜沒有回答，反而連珠砲似的碎碎念：「糟糕！現在去辦恐怕也來不及了，該死的！我可不希望你進阿茲卡班……！」

    「阿拉娜！冷靜點！」威爾打斷她，「我是個巫師，我要護照做什麼？」

    「你不知道嗎？」阿拉娜倏地停止，驚訝地瞪大雙眼，不可置信地說：「昨天晚上 You-Know-Who 突然消失了！」

    「黑魔王被……！」威爾下意識地抓緊左臂。他還記得當年被烙印的痛楚和驕傲，不是所有人一出生就能沐浴在光輝下，有更多人此生都深陷泥沼，不管外界怎麼評斷黑魔王，他確實給了威爾這類人一個歸屬之地。

    「聽著，目前消息還很混亂，沒有人搞得清楚事情經過，唯一能確定的就是魔法部封鎖了所有出境的管道，派出催狂魔（Dementor）要逮捕所有食死徒。 」阿拉娜深深呼了一口氣，看向威爾：「威爾， 你只能用麻瓜的方式離開——啊！」

    沒等到威爾的回覆，阿拉娜突然驚呼一聲，壁爐裡的青色火焰倏地高高竄起，接著往下一壓，而阿拉娜的頭顱就在劇烈晃動的火焰中尖叫：「來美國！威爾！用迷惑咒……海關！該死的！國外……也被切斷——！」

    接著火焰消失了，剩下威爾獨自一人坐在破舊的沙發椅上。他低著頭，身影融入黑暗，手依舊死死壓住黑魔標記，力道之大，像是垂死之人緊握救命繩索，又像是緊掐仇人的脖頸，欲置對方於死地。

 

 

 

 


	2. 1.

 

 

1.

（原作1994年，本作2014年）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

    美國是個神奇的國度，至少對歐洲巫師們來說是這樣。 在這裡，魔法世界極為低調，曾經拉帕波法律（Rappaport's Law）禁止巫師與莫魔（No-Maj）有過於深入的接觸，唯恐十九世紀那場因為愛情而引發的屠殺慘案再度發生。

    雖然現在法律早已被廢除，但管制仍然嚴格，威爾一開始不太習慣，他的食死徒身份也在申請魔杖許可證時帶來許多麻煩，拖了好幾個月，威爾迫不得已，再次求助阿拉娜，才成功取回自己的魔杖。

    在美國魔法國會（MACUSA）的控管下，魔法世界隱匿的極好，巫師們對佛地魔王的恐懼早已消散。過去的戰爭成了趣談，有人畏懼、有人崇拜、也有人無動於衷，也許是沒有親身經歷過殺戮和迫害，美國的巫師們在這件事上有很高的寬容度。威爾初來乍到時，還因為手上的黑魔標記被其他巫師纏上，逼著他談食死徒的生活。 他們沒有惡意，但是威爾厭惡受人矚目。他不是受害者、也並非加害者，他只是為自己選擇的人生付出了一些代價，人人都是如此，食死徒也是如此，沒什麼特別的。 拜託那些人給他留點清靜。

    而威爾的舊友，阿拉娜．布魯姆則延續學生時期的興趣，繼續鑽研記憶與靈魂魔法，甚至在美國取得了心理治療師和莫魔心理醫生的執照。她受聘在行為科學部（Behavioral Science）擔任魔法顧問，這是近幾年為了追查橫跨巫師和莫魔世界的犯罪，MACUSA破例與莫魔政府合作，在FBI底下設置的特殊部門，成員多為巫師，也有具備鑑識科學專業的爆竹（啞炮）和莫魔。

    拖她的福，威爾在美國馬里蘭州（Maryland）的巴爾的摩市（Baltimore）定居，後來還擔任行為科學部巫師犯罪解析的專任講師（估計是因為只有他這個食死徒缺錢缺到要出來講課），專門解析魔法所造成的連續殺人案。 日子一晃就過了十幾年，黑魔王帶來的紛亂彷彿早已成為過往雲煙。偶爾威爾才會從同事手中的預言家日報得知一些小道消息，但多半都與那個『救世主』少年相關。

    最近威爾手上帶的是新生代的巫師探員。今天他一進教室，就聽見學生在下頭嘰嘰喳喳。威爾不動聲色的走上講臺，照慣例打開投影幕，螢幕上顯現出近期著名的菌類殺手。 學生們被長滿白色菌類的屍體刺激到，紛紛發出作嘔的聲響。

    「今天我們要分析藥草學和現代科技的案件。」威爾用魔杖指了指圖片，「這是前幾個月FBI經手的案子，兇手是精通藥草學的爆竹（Squib）……。沒錯，這些蕈類在一般情況下，必須要有魔法幫助它成長，但在現代化肥的幫助下，沒有魔力的人也可以……懷特小姐？」 台下一名女孩正和朋友吃吃竊笑，威爾魔杖一揮，女孩們藏在桌下的報紙就飛向前方。威爾無言的看著手上最新一期預言家日報，標題大大的寫著『哈利波特的愛情史』，而年輕的救世主在首頁的照片上重複露出傻氣的笑容。

    學生們此時噤若寒蟬，威爾本來想訓斥幾句。他抬首之際，正好看見門口那個高大的黑色身影，對方似乎感受到他的視線，還朝講台揮了揮手。見狀，威爾有些不自在，垂下眼，把報紙隨意放在桌上，將投影片換至下一張。

    「現在我們繼續來看。在藥草學中，有幾種蕈類能達到兇手希望的效果……。」

    這堂課上了一個多小時。下課時，懷特小姐在朋友的簇擁下，扭扭捏捏的來到講臺旁。她緊張地吞了吞口水，抬頭掃了威爾一眼，在張口之際，威爾就把報紙推向她。

    「葛、葛蘭姆先生？」懷特小姐露出又驚又喜的神情，而威爾不自在地垂眼、推了推眼鏡，「下次別再犯了。」

    當女孩們高高興興的離去後，倚著門口的黑人男子就緩緩地走向威爾。

    「威爾。」

    聽見呼喚，威爾收拾東西的動作一頓，他暗自嘆氣，接著抬起頭，朝前方的黑人男子頷首，問道：「杰克，有事嗎？」

    杰克．克勞佛德是前任正氣師（Auror），與妻子結縭後便共同搬回美國，如今成為FBI行為科學部的負責人。他長得十分高壯，不怒而威，令人震懾的並非是他的體型，而是一種被歲月緩緩磨出的堅毅。當他自黑暗中徐步前行，每一步都如同落入池水的石塊，激不起過高的水花，卻一步一步重擊心臟，讓人不敢妄動。

    「現在每個人都在談論三巫鬥法大賽（Triwizard Tournament），捧紅了一堆小鬼。明明有其他事可以報導，卻偏偏每天報這種八卦。」杰克笑了笑，接著將手中的牛皮紙袋遞給威爾，「給你。」

    「阿拉娜沒有告訴你我的狀況嗎？」

    「相信我，非到必要我不會來找你幫忙。」杰克依舊堅持的舉著紙袋，「你看過之後再下決定。」

    莫名的衝動蠱惑了威爾，當他看見那些血淋淋的照片時，他感受到他的『共情』能力在激動地咆哮，像是捱餓的野獸，迫不及待的張開獠牙，生吞眼前所見的血肉。 『共情』是極為特殊的能力，連見多識廣的阿拉娜都為之驚嘆。威爾天生就能辨識極其細微的魔法波動，在案發現場，他藉由感知這些波動，能進一步進入凶手當時的精神狀態，更甚者，能與之融合，推斷出犯案經過。

    當初就是因為這項能力，他才破格以混血的雷文克勞身份加入食死徒。可惜黑魔王要的是『犯案』而非『破案』的人才，威爾的工作通常是追查逃跑的鳳凰會或是親麻瓜巫師，即使黑魔王因為一時的欣賞而贈與他黑魔標記，卻也並未真正重用他。

    來到美國這幾年，阿拉娜常在她和威爾的療程中提起這件事。她感到萬分慶幸，總說是『共情』能力救了威爾。 事實如何，就只有威爾本人才清楚了。

    「杰克，我的狀況並不好。」威爾皺眉，照片上頭死狀淒慘的屍體讓他想起以前食死徒的刑求。

    「你不用擔心，我們有找其他人幫忙，他是布魯姆醫生的舊識。」

    「既然如此，為何還要找我。」

    「因為八月的魁地奇世界盃（Quidditch World Cup） 。」見威爾一臉莫名其妙，杰克又嘆口氣，悄聲補充：「球賽後發生的那件事。」

    「你是說黑魔標記？」聞言，威爾下意識的壓住左手臂，靜默已久的印記此刻彷彿正在熊熊燃燒。「那和我們有什麼關係？」他警戒的問道。

    八月在英國舉辦的魁地奇世界盃決賽十分轟動，卻不是因為愛爾蘭隊奪冠，而是當晚在營區大鬧的食死徒，還有高掛天際的黑魔標記。隔天各家報紙瘋狂報導這件事，魔法世界也人心惶惶。不論黑魔王再現與否，那個標記已經成功的烙印在世人腦海，人人自危。

    「照理來說應該沒什麼關係，偏偏這個連續殺手出現在這麼敏感的時間點，殘殺的又都是女巫。」

    「混血女巫？」威爾看著照片裡的屍體，沈默半晌，才又開口。「你們懷疑兇手是食死徒？」

    杰克躊躇了一會兒，有些抱歉地看了前方的下屬，點了點頭。

    頓時兩人陷入沈默，威爾厚重的鏡片掩蓋了他此刻的思緒，許久，他吐了口氣，喃喃道：「我知道了。」

    「意思是？」

    「我加入調查，」威爾把桌上的書籍和手中的調查報告放到提包裡，一揮魔杖，教室裡的燭台瞬間熄滅。「你最好親自和阿拉娜解釋，杰克，她要是知道我又回犯罪現場，一定會大發雷霆。」

    「過幾天我們會去最後一名受害者家裡調查，到時候我再通知你。」杰克苦笑幾聲，他拍了拍威爾肩膀，兩人一同走出教室。「我們會管制媒體，你不用擔心，不會有人死咬著你食死徒的身份不放。」

 

 

    睽違十多年，當威爾閉上眼再次使用『共情』，那些他以為自己能遺忘的過往如狼似虎般瞬間從腦袋縫隙中嘶吼的狂奔而出。他驚恐地試圖逃跑，但死者的鮮血早已湧上，混雜著正氣師和麻瓜們的尖叫哀求從各個角落洶湧而至，威爾只能瞪著雙眼，渾身僵硬，任由血液緩緩將他淹沒。 他在鮮血裡逐漸下沉、下沉，直到他沉到了房間最底部（也許是他腦袋最底部？），看見了那一張純白大床、還有床上那名橫躺的年輕混血女巫。

    她柔順蒼白的如同一隻羔羊，威爾在她上方漂浮，死死瞪著這名無力抵抗的少女、還有她血管裡奔騰的污穢血液——屬於莫魔的血液——骯髒的讓人想吐！威爾憤怒地發出咆哮，他拼了命的擺動雙腳游向那張大床、游向那名女巫，接著從懷中掏出獵刀，狠狠向下一插，俐落剖開少女的身軀，甚至迫不急待地將雙手插入傷口之中。 軟爛的內臟撫過威爾五指，滿溢出手掌。許久未見的興奮和自豪充斥他的身軀，他任由這種熟悉的情感拖拉著自己，往更黏稠的腥紅深處墜去——他在大笑，殘殺這個混血讓他無法抑制的大笑。

    「你沒事吧？」 才剛戴上手套的貝佛利．坎茲看見站在床前的威爾露出詭異笑容，忍不住打了個冷顫。「你要不要休息一會兒？」她小心翼翼的問。

    「威爾．葛蘭姆先生正在『共情』呢。」一旁在地上觀察血跡的布萊恩．澤勒頭也不抬的嘲諷。接著他一揮魔杖，地板上飄起了幾片微小的纖維，他把證物袋打開，任由纖維飄入。

    貝佛利和布萊恩是FBI行為科學部的成員，兩人皆是杰克的下屬、威爾的同僚。前者是亞裔混血女巫，後者則是道道地地的純血巫師。不知為何，身為純血的布萊恩異常厭惡威爾。有傳言說布萊恩一家是受到迫害從歐洲逃出來的，但沒人敢親口問他。

    「我沒事。」威爾朝亞裔女巫點點頭，貝佛利則友善地回以一個微笑。她是道道地地美國長大求學的巫師，沒有被分類帽『分類』。伊凡摩尼族群融合的環境讓她對魔法種族和血統一視同仁。

    蹲在地上的布萊恩翻了個大白眼，一臉不耐的站了起來，朝門外大喊：「吉米！」

    「幹嘛？」吉米．普萊斯從外頭探頭進來：「我還在忙呢！」

    「換手！我待不下去了！」布萊恩邊說邊把手套脫下，把證物袋扔給了一臉莫名其妙的好友，「我要出去透透氣。」

    「你覺得我來做會比較快嗎？」吉米困擾的搔了搔頭，他是個爆竹，同時也是三人組中年紀最大、年資最久的人。因為父母皆為巫師的緣故，他對魔法非常熟撚，又同時專精莫魔的鑑識科學，在破案上幫助非常大。

    一轉眼布萊恩就消失得無影無蹤，吉米只好轉過身來，默默地用放大鏡和小夾子開始夾起地板上殘存的纖維。

    「真是受不了，到時候拖累進度看要怎麼辦……，」吉米邊夾邊碎碎念，突然他停下動作，看向威爾，「嘿，你不要太介意啊。」

    威爾沒說什麼，只是推推眼鏡，避開吉米的視線。

    「大家都累了，」一見場面有些尷尬，貝佛利習慣性的出面圓場。「這次的連環兇殺案已經死了八個女巫了，其中有五個來自莫魔家庭。我們和他們的政府都異常關注這起案件，甚至還互相推卸責任。杰克很生氣，他不希望最後又是我們這些調查人員背鍋⋯⋯唉，最近每個人都不好過。」

    「是啊，還好死不死湊上英國那件破事。」吉米也跟著嘆了口氣，轉向威爾，「希望你有感應到什麼啊，威爾，我現在只想趕快抓住那個該死的連環兇手。老天！媒體還給他取了個外號！叫什麼『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』……。」

    「葛蘭姆！」剛才跑走的布萊恩出現在房門口，面色不豫的看著威爾，指了指樓下，「杰克找你。」

 

 

    雖然有『共情』幫忙，但威爾能提供的線索並沒有太多。他被杰克糾纏了一陣，好不容易才從受害者家中離開。當晚，沈寂已久的夢境有復甦的跡象。 剛逃離英國那幾年威爾常被鮮血和死亡驚醒，經過阿拉娜治療後，夢境內容逐漸改變，成了一個關於童年的夢——血腥的惡夢散去，卻喚醒了威爾沈睡十多年的寂寞。

    在這些關於南安普頓的夢裡，威爾總會窩在母親懷裡，聽著她講魔法世界的傳說，關於梅林、關於霍格華茲創校史、關於吟遊詩人皮陀故事集（The Tales of Beedle The Bard）……。有時候她則會換個口味，拿莫魔丈夫借的童書講莫魔童話。小威爾時常聽著聽著、就會不小心打起瞌睡，但他總會在闔上眼睛之前努力翻身面向窗戶，只為了看矗立在遠處那座燈塔。

    燈塔指引你父親回家。面容模糊的母親總會一邊親吻他的面頰，一邊喃喃地說：威爾，當個好孩子，等你張開眼，爸爸就會回家了。

    威爾的夢境往往單調，只有母親濕潤的氣息，還有寧靜悠遠的海潮聲，一陣又一陣，永不止息。

    隨著『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的受害者逐漸增加，威爾的『共情』次數跟著變多，夜晚的夢境也漸漸的被染色。清醒時，他的生活被血淋淋的屍體佔據，入睡後，夢境依舊，可是從窗戶望出去的景色不再清晰，混沌一片，只有微弱的燈塔光輝拚命掙扎，晃晃蕩蕩、時隱時滅。 一天一天，窗外的混沌慢慢地蔓延進來。

    威爾試圖呼救，母親卻無動於衷地講著故事。她的手緊緊錮住威爾，依舊喃喃的重複著：威爾，當個好孩子，等你張開眼，爸爸就會回家了……。 可是當威爾奮力睜眼，卻看見母親低垂的臉，面容被鮮血糊開，參雜著碎肉，一塊一塊掉落在他臉上。 不管經歷幾次，他總會被母親扭曲的面容驚醒。現實中，微弱的晨曦透過窗簾灑落，仍帶著幾分夢境裡童年的餘溫，更多的是侵入骨髓的孤獨。

    這段時間威爾過得有些恍惚，案件仍舊沒有太大進展。杰克暴跳如雷，媒體像是蒼蠅一樣圍著所有人打轉，其中一名受害少女的母親甚至闖入行為科學部大樓，像是瘋子一樣追打所有路過的巫師，要他們為女兒的慘劇負起責任。

    看見那名母親的模樣，威爾想起了那些遭受食死徒刑求的麻瓜——那是他試圖忘卻的過往。有那麼一瞬間，他甚至產生了退意，『共情』中對殺戮的快感使他恐懼，他害怕自己不受控制，再次變回多年前那個罪孽深重的黑巫師。

    案情陷入膠著時，阿拉娜的那名舊識總算從歐洲趕回美國（他之前在柏林參加莫魔的心理醫師學會）。威爾收到通知，準時抵達行為科學部大樓，雙方見面的那一瞬間，威爾卻起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，眼前的男人是一個純血巫師——有著食死徒氣息的純血巫師。

    對方率先站了起來，朝威爾伸出手。 「初次見面，你好，我是漢尼拔．萊克特。」

    威爾猶豫了一下，才輕輕握住漢尼拔的手，接著像是摸到什麼洪水猛獸一般立刻放開。

    「威爾，這是漢尼拔．萊克特醫生，著名心理治療師，布魯姆醫生推薦他來協助FBI進行兇手側寫。」杰克心情似乎好多了，露出一個好幾個星期不見的笑容，「這位是威爾．葛蘭姆，布魯姆醫生有向你提起過。」

    「是的。」漢尼拔微微一笑，「百聞不如一見。」

    看見那抹笑，威爾幾乎要反射性抽出魔杖，但他也只是一瞬間的僵硬，接著立刻強迫自己放鬆，故作鎮定的撇開視線。 接下來杰克花了很長的時間在向兩人分析案情，這段時間內威爾坐如針氈。那位萊克特醫生再也沒有透露任何氣息，他從容不迫、溫文儒雅，一身筆挺的西裝使他看起來像普通的莫魔高知識份子，身上絲毫沒有魔法的痕跡。

    「葛蘭姆探員，」案情討論告一段落後，漢尼拔看向威爾，眯起眼睛，若有所思的說：「你似乎不喜歡和人眼神接觸。」

    威爾一愣，狠狠瞪了對方一眼，辦公桌對面的杰克立刻警告似的清了清喉嚨。見狀，威爾只好不悅的哼了哼，心不甘情不願的回答：「眼神交接會影響思緒，妨礙我看清事實。」

    「是嗎？」

    「要不然呢？」威爾還是忍不住，冷哼一聲，嘲諷道：「你有什麼意見嗎，純血巫師先生？」

    漢尼拔有些意外地挑眉，接著莫名愉悅地笑了起來——兩人正好四目相接。很難形容漢尼拔的那雙眼睛，非常深邃，深邃到毫無光輝，彷彿是威爾每晚夢境中的深淵，爬出現實與虛幻的邊界，要將燈塔殘留的光亮吞噬殆盡。

 

 

 

 


	3. 2.

 

 

2.

（原作1994年，本篇2014年）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        傍晚時分，阿拉娜．布魯姆現影（Apparate）在威爾位於沃夫查夫木屋前。一聽見聲響，原本打滾的狗群們開心的迎上前去，拼命搖著尾巴，興奮不已的包圍著女巫，甚至差點把她撲倒。 阿拉娜哈哈大笑，從包裡掏出幾塊肉乾，摸了摸牠們的頭。

        「嘿！你們好像愈來愈壯啦！」

        有隻黃棕色的混血土狗遠遠站在一旁，阿拉娜也注意到這隻新來的土狗，才走近幾步，對方就一溜煙的跑走了；剛從屋內走出來的威爾忍不住哈哈大笑。

        「溫斯頓，不要怕，這個阿姨人很好的。」

        「你叫誰阿姨！」阿拉娜拔高音量，抗議似的狠狠推了威爾一把。接著她蹲下身，試著把肉乾遞給新加入狗群的溫斯頓，這次牠嗅了嗅，過了半天才慢吞吞地把眼前的食物吃下。「新加入的小傢伙跟你真像，警戒心真高。」

        威爾搔了搔鼻子，有些窘澀。

        「我可沒有把警戒心用在妳身上。」

        「別用在我身上，多用在你家吧！」阿拉娜起身，巡視一圈庭院，不贊同的皺起眉。「我竟然可以直接現影在你家門口，你完全沒設警戒咒語，太輕率了。」

        「我只是無名小卒，誰要耗費心力來這種荒山野嶺找我。」威爾聳聳肩，「再說了，我還有這群傢伙看門呢。」

        「威爾，你實在是……。」阿拉娜無奈的嘆氣，她側過身，看著狗群恣意在院裡玩鬧。過了好一會兒，笑意逐漸蔓延上她的嘴角。「老實說，我們都活得好好的，這樣真不錯。」

        秋日夕陽點燃整片針葉林，濃墨般的樹梢沾染了些許落日的橘紅，接著金黃悄悄揉和赭紅，鋪滿整片天空，模糊所有邊界。過了半晌，夕陽緩慢地張開懷抱，將所有色彩擁入懷中，最終只留下靜謐的黑。

        「Lumos。」阿拉娜取出魔杖，小小的光輝綻放，她的面容成為了黑暗中最清晰的景色。威爾側著身看她，內心有些羨慕，這麼多年，阿拉娜從來沒有改變，她依舊是黑暗中的光芒。

        「戰爭仍然帶來了一些東西。」威爾喃喃道，整個人幾乎隱沒在漆黑的夜裡。

        阿拉娜突然感到心驚，連忙問道：「你還做夢嗎？」

        威爾突然想起夢境中母親血肉模糊的臉，不可置否的點點頭。

        「還是戰爭的夢嗎？」

        「阿拉娜，妳不再是我的治療師了。」

        「你說的沒錯，抱歉，我不該問的。」

        看見老友受挫的臉，威爾才察覺到剛才自己的不近人情，只好說道：「我夢見我媽。」

        他盯著遠方朦朧不清的樹影，似乎覺得有些寒冷，抱緊雙臂，半晌，又幾不可聞的補上一句，「可是我總看不清楚她的臉。」

        「她走得那麼早，這也沒有辦法。」阿拉娜溫柔地拍了拍他，「但這是個好夢啊，我總擔心你幫FBI處理這些謀殺案後，又會開始做那些有關戰爭的夢。」

        威爾沒有答腔，只是沈默，阿拉娜魔杖的光輝映照在他灰藍色的眼底，像是暴風雨裡的船燈，近乎熄滅。她不會懂的，威爾心想，克制自己原本想要傾訴的慾望——戰爭的確帶來了一些東西，它們滋養了威爾靈魂中最讓他恐懼的部分，而如今這些部分正在逐漸失控。

        「阿拉娜。」

        「嗯？」

        關於戰爭的話題讓威爾想起那名詭異的純血巫師，他從未聽好友提起這個男人。躊躇半晌，威爾才問道：「漢尼拔．萊克特和妳是什麼關係？」

        「漢尼拔是我之前攻讀莫魔心理學的大學教授，非常值得尊敬。」聽見漢尼拔的名字，阿拉娜微微一笑，「你叫我來是為了問這個？我以為你對這種人一點興趣也沒有。」

        「他是妳的教授？」

        「我們有類似的學術背景，」阿拉娜解釋：「他的論文讓我對莫魔的心理科學產生極大興趣，漢尼拔是個非常值得敬佩的人。」

        「妳對他評價真高。」威爾有些訝異，停頓片刻，他才坦承道：「我今天下午見過那個萊克特醫生，阿拉娜，他……他有食死徒的氣息。」

        「每個人都有自己的秘密，你自己也清楚，不是每個食死徒都該死。我只能向你保證他不是壞人，其餘的……恐怕是漢尼拔自己的隱私了，我不好多說。」阿拉娜看出好友眼底的防備，露出苦笑，「他能幫你的。」

        「等等，」威爾聽出了言外之意，「妳是什麼意思？」

        「我還記得你剛到美國時那副模樣，我看著你一步一步慢慢脫離過去陰影，開始新的生活。可是現在⋯⋯我很害怕，非常害怕，我怕這些屍體會再次毀了你。」

        「妳想多了，我沒有這麼脆弱。」

        「我要求杰克讓你接受心理治療，這是讓你再次踏足案發現場的唯一一個條件。」阿拉娜不可置否的嘆氣，視線轉向遠處山林，「但是這一次你的心理治療師不是我，是萊克特醫生。」

        「阿拉娜！」

        「我是一個失敗的心理治療師，沒有辦法讓你對我完全坦誠。」見威爾一臉抗拒，阿拉娜溫柔地握住他的手，堅定地說：「你需要的是能理解你遭遇的人，萊克特醫生就是最佳人選。相信我，威爾，你會好的——他會讓你好起來的。」

 

 

        看在跟阿拉娜的交情上，威爾才勉勉強強的答應了治療。然而他本來就討厭陌生人對自己指手畫腳，又直覺上對漢尼拔不信任，再加上最近這幾天案情有所進展——工作一多，他理所當然地把診約拋在腦後，將好友的叮囑忘得一乾二淨。

        這個月內『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』又陸續犯下幾起案件，受害者同樣都是混血女巫。這一天，威爾才剛起床喂完狗，壁爐就傳來行為科學部的緊急通知，他匆匆忙忙的披起外套，施展現影術抵達案發現場。

        「你、你你你你——你從哪裡冒出來的！」

        威爾才剛站穩，身邊立刻傳來莫魔女孩的驚叫。

        「這是在拍節目嗎！你是誰——我——」

        「Obliviate！」 杰克也跟著從半空中冒了出來，順手消除剛才目睹現影術的莫魔女孩記憶。他露出標誌性的臭臉，不耐地抱怨：「又來一個，伯勞鳥可真會選地點——快點跟上！目擊莫魔大概有幾十人，又上傳了一堆影片，MACUSA的除憶師快氣瘋了，我們可不能再給他們添亂！」

        抵達一處無人空地後，杰克舉起魔杖，往半空中一敲，瞬間空氣像是融解般出現截然不同的景色。兩人一前一後的穿越幻境魔法，案發現場的巫師和少數FBI莫魔探員忙得焦頭亂額，只有少數幾人在杰克經過時打了個招呼。

        當威爾看見屍體時，呼吸一窒。 少女像是獻祭般被高掛在空中，面部朝上、神色平和，年輕肉體潔白無瑕，純潔的如同剛誕生的羔羊。支撐屍體的是一頭麋鹿，牠的雙角宛若拔地而起的大樹，朝天際伸展，最終靜止在少女的身軀裡，成為她的祭壇，將這隻羔羊抬至無人可及的高度。

        忙到一半的貝佛利看見杰克，立刻快步朝他們走來。

        「嗨，威爾，」她打了聲招呼，接著神色嚴峻的轉向杰克，「兇手拿走了這個女孩的肺臟。」

        「魔法？」見貝佛利搖頭，杰克皺眉，又問：「難道是用刀？」

        「沒有魔法的痕跡，完全是用莫魔的手法，他恐怕是莫魔或爆竹。」跟著過來的吉米補充，他拔下了鑑識手套。「那也只是一般的麋鹿，不是魔法生物。」

        「也許兇手是名享受親手殺戮的巫師。」 另一道嗓音傳來，漢尼拔緩慢地穿過幻境魔法，出現在兩人身後。魔法稀釋了外頭強烈的日光，溫和的光輝稀稀落落的灑在醫生身上，他的輪廓被抹平，神情朦朧，像是暈染開的淡彩畫。

        「日安，」漢尼拔朝在場的探員頷首，「希望我沒有遲到。」

        一見醫生出現，威爾才想起自己那些從未出席的心理治療，頓時有些尷尬。而對方又饒有興致地盯著他瞧，他立刻不自在的撇開頭。

        「你正好準時。」杰克朝現場人員揮手，讓大家退開。「時間不多了，威爾，快開始吧。」

        等四周人群散開後，威爾才往前幾步。他死死克制著自己對『共情』的抗拒，重重吐了一口氣，接著緩慢閉上眼睛。

        時光迅速倒轉，鮮血回流，死者復甦，當他再次睜眼，眼前的空地不再猩紅，而是恢復一片蓊鬱翠綠。 微風輕拂，一股詭異的平靜充斥威爾腦中，他冷靜地觀察四周，盤算著計劃，打算再次出手，目的是嘲弄FBI那群自以為是的無能探員⋯⋯。

        突然，威爾困惑的瞇起眼。幾縷黑煙在蒼白的半空中緩緩飄浮，互相勾纏，最終凝聚成一隻有著黑色鴉羽、血紅雙眼的麋鹿。 這突發狀況使威爾半抽離『共情』，他皺眉，小心翼翼地打量著前方的麋鹿——也許這是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的特殊魔法？ 等了半天，麋鹿仍是一動也不動。時間緊迫，威爾也不再管牠，深深吸氣，閉眼進入『共情』，再次成為兇殘的連續殺人魔。

        現實中，案發現場的眾多探員仍旁的不可開交。杰克見漢尼拔一臉興致盎然，便放下手中報告，低聲解釋：「這就是威爾的『共情』能力。」

        「這並不是受到祝福的天賦。」 醫生專注的觀察前方威爾的背影，微微一笑。多數人覺得威爾陰鬱，因為他時常低著頭、避開他人的眼神，但是他的姿態其實十分挺拔，沒有駝背、沒有瑟縮，毫不避諱地立於天地之間。 一個人的行為如此矛盾。漢尼拔心想，真是有趣。

        「我一開始會以為他只是單純在發呆。」停頓許久，杰克轉向身旁的心理治療師，「我很好奇，身為一個專精記憶與靈魂魔法的巫師，你覺得威爾在『共情』中看到了什麼？」

        屍體的後方是一望無際的原野，從漢尼拔的角度看來，威爾正好站立在麋鹿兩角之間，雄壯的鹿角像是一雙手掌，近乎閉合，要將眼前不知死活的獵物拖入地底。

         「令人驚異的景象，（Something marvelous.）」這個場景取悅了漢尼拔，他的語氣近乎敬畏。

        此時，威爾突然倒抽一口氣，抽離『共情』。後方眾人連忙上前，威爾神色慘白的踉蹌幾步，差點摔倒，離他最近漢尼拔連忙伸手扶了他一把。

        「謝、謝謝……」威爾倚著醫生站直，接著轉頭。「杰克，這次兇手不是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』。」

        「什麼？難不成是模仿犯？」

        「不……不是，兇手這麼做不是為了模仿。『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』痛恨混血巫師，他認為混血是最低下的族群……。」

        「食死徒。」漢尼拔推斷，隨即補上一句：「或是崇尚黑魔王理念、卻不符合資格加入食死徒的人。」

        威爾有些意外的看了純血巫師一眼，點了點頭。「他十分熟悉魔法世界……不太可能是麻瓜，應該是個爆竹。『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』鎖定外貌相似的受害者，他應該深深愛著有相同長相的混血女巫。我能感受到殘留魔法裡的愛意。」

        「他憎恨對方的血統，又愛又恨，無法親自下手，所以尋找替代品。」漢尼拔眼底閃過笑意，「葛蘭姆探員，如何推斷這不是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』所為？」

        「這個兇手用同樣的手法殺害受害者，但是現場的魔法痕跡卻極其冷酷……兇手既不愛她、也不恨她，她只是一頭待宰的豬儸。」

        聞言，杰克皺眉，接續道：「兇手在嘲諷她。」

        「他也在嘲諷我們，這名兇手想要誤導辦案。」 威爾望著不遠處的少女屍體，想起剛才『共情』中的麋鹿，不自覺地打了個冷顫。

        聞言，一旁的漢尼拔眯起了一雙棕褐色的眼睛，在樹蔭底下，那雙眼像是由乾涸鮮血凝聚而成。

 

 

        當晚，惡夢又讓威爾輾轉難眠了一整晚，直至隔天清晨才稍稍停止。 微弱的晨曦從窗簾縫隙中透出，威爾在床上側著身，渾身是汗，恍惚地盯著那一塊刀刃般鋒利的日光，只覺得頭痛欲裂。床邊的狗群此起彼落的打著呼嚕，溫斯頓悄悄溜上床，擠在主人身邊熟睡，暖和的像是個小暖爐。威爾一身內衣褲早已被汗水浸濕，十分難受，他蹭了蹭枕頭，搔了搔身邊毛茸茸的頭顱，又賴了幾分鐘的床，最終才不甘情願的爬起身，搖搖晃晃的走向廚房喝水。

        水龍頭發出「嘩啦啦」的巨響，聽起來像是夢境裡拍打碼頭的海潮。威爾撐著流理台，一口氣灌了一整杯涼水，精神頓時好了些。這時門鈴剛好響起，他一走去開門，就看見漢尼拔．萊克特拿著紙袋，朝自己露出一抹溫和有禮的微笑。

        「早安，探員。我能進去嗎？」

        威爾揉了揉額角，有些不耐地說：「杰克呢？我以為今天是他來告知調查進度。」

        「恐怕杰克今日有些忙碌，你知道的，MACUSA十分關心這起案件。」漢尼拔晃了晃手中的紙袋，又再問了一次，「我能進門嗎？我帶來了自製的早餐，也許我們能填飽肚子後，再來討論這些不太愉快的謀殺案。」

        也許是醫生真誠的表情打動了他，又或許是翹掉心理治療的罪惡感讓他心軟，威爾遲疑了一會兒，最終還是側過身讓漢尼拔進屋。他倆入座於窗邊的小餐桌，威爾用魔杖招來了餐具和兩個馬克杯，倒了一杯熱茶，遞給前方西裝筆挺的客人。

        「我比較在意我吃下去的食物，所以通常會自己準備餐點。」一邊擺盤，漢尼拔一邊解釋：「你不用擔心，探員，我對自己的手藝還是挺有自信的。」

        「你……親手做的？沒有用任何魔法？」看見醫生微笑著點頭，威爾十分訝異，「你甚至還開車？」

        「我很欣賞麻瓜們的生活，他們的食譜更令我大開眼界。也許是沒有魔法的原因，莫魔們在食物的烹飪方式上特別創新。」漢尼拔說道：「親自感受食材的溫度和新鮮度是影響餐點的關鍵，利用魔法偷懶……對廚師來說是極其無禮的舉動。」

        「你也叫他們麻瓜，」威爾哼了哼，瞥了眼桌上擺放整齊的餐具，心裡又在漢尼拔．萊克特身上貼上『強迫症』的標籤。「我以為你是個心理治療師？」

        「我也是個業餘廚師。」漢尼拔將其中一盤推到威爾面前，溫聲道：「請用，探員。」

        「謝謝。」

        「我的榮幸。」

        看著眼前十分精緻的餐點，威爾半信半疑的嚐了一口，露出了驚艷的神色，開始以極快的速度開始進食。漢尼拔滿意地看著對方，輕啜了一口熱茶，「至於開車……我必須承認，我個人認為現影術是個不太具備禮儀的魔法，隨意出現在他人面前十分粗魯。」

        「你是個純血巫師。」威爾嚼著培根，暗自在漢尼拔的『強迫症』前方加了『超級』兩字。「但你喜歡麻瓜，」他口齒不清的指出。

        「的確如此，」醫生點點頭，停頓片刻，又微笑道：「你是個雷文克勞的混血巫師，卻加入食死徒。」

        「你——！」威爾被冒犯，正要作聲，漢尼拔卻一把按住他的左手，正好覆蓋在黑魔標記上。溫熱的氣息穿透襯衫，像是火種，威爾瞬間產生一股錯覺，彷彿沈寂已久的印記又再次被熊熊點燃。

        「我道歉，威爾。」漢尼拔直勾勾的視線讓他避無可避，雖然語氣溫和，醫生動作卻十分強硬。「為了當初見面時的冒犯。」

        「給我放開你的手！」 突然，漢尼拔鬆手，將自己左手臂的袖口向上一拉——那截手臂上頭烙印著黑魔標記。一見那枚熟悉的印記，威爾立刻驚詫的倒抽口氣，在他身上、一樣的部位、也有一個一模一樣的邪惡標記。

        「你是、你是食死徒……！」

        「我曾經是食死徒，跟你一樣。」漢尼拔將袖子放下，理了理服裝，坐回原位，恢復當初了溫和從容。「阿拉娜找我幫你，因為我們一樣。」

        見威爾沈默，純血巫師又繼續說道：「人們常常會對經歷戰爭的人投射自己的臆想。例如說杰克，他是葛來分多的正氣師，但他在戰爭發生前夕就搬來美國。」

        「他避開了戰爭。」威爾喃喃地說。

        「杰克叔叔把你當成了易碎的小茶杯，以上好的中國瓷製成，只能用來招待特別的嘉賓。」

        這個比喻讓威爾忍俊不禁，頓時眼前的純血巫師也沒有那麼令人討厭了。他露出了一個半諷刺半調侃的笑容，「萊克特醫生，那你覺得我是什麼？」

        「夢寐以求的貓鼬，」漢尼拔也笑了起來，把馬克杯裡的剩下的熱茶一飲而盡。「專門獵捕悄然滑行的蛇。」

 

 


	4. 4

 

 

3.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        艾比蓋兒．赫布斯從小就發現自己與眾不同。

        在她特別生氣或特別開心的時候，總會出現一些不正常的現象。有一次她因為又被爸爸關在家裡不能去上學，在媽媽面前憤怒失控，桌上的玻璃杯應聲碎裂，玻璃窗上也多了幾條裂痕。艾比蓋兒還記得母親當時的神情，起先是驚詫、接著是開心、最後是傷心地痛哭。 從那天起，艾比蓋兒才知道世界上有一個截然不同的世界。

        她的母親開始偷偷的教導她使用魔法，用的是母親的魔杖。艾比蓋兒天份極高，咒語往往學個三四次就能成功，她感到自豪，卻無法理解為何媽媽不讓爸爸知道這件事。

        「爸爸是莫魔嗎？」年幼的艾比蓋兒才剛理解『莫魔』的含義，這是她唯一能想到的原因。

        「不……他不是。」

        「那為什麼——？」

        「艾比，別再問了。」她的母親打斷她，「魔法世界也是一個世界，它……不是莫魔童話裡寫的那樣美好，是巫師決定魔法的好壞。」

        艾比蓋兒露出困惑的神情，「所以爸爸是壞巫師嗎？」

        「不、不是……比這個複雜多了。」艾比的母親垂下眼，卻沒有再多說什麼。

        一直到艾比蓋兒再長大一點，有一次她和父親一起出去打獵。那天上午天氣晴朗，父女倆在溪邊紮營，兩人分頭去搜集柴火，沒過沒多久就烏雲密佈、雷聲大作，接著就下起了滂沱大雨。 艾比在森林深處迷了路，她無計可施，於是拿起母親的魔杖，輕聲的說道：「Lumos。」

        她點燃了微弱的光輝，卻也看見不遠處的父親不動聲色的站在大雨中，冰冷的看著自己，像是看著一隻待宰的母鹿。

        後來，艾比蓋兒在父母的爭吵中學到了新的字眼：爆竹、混血女巫、黑魔王、食死徒。 再後來，艾比蓋兒漸漸習慣父親看著自己的神情，她也開始在父親面前自由的使用魔法。每當艾比顯露出極高的魔法天賦，她的爸爸總會露出複雜的神情，一開始艾比會害怕，當她漸漸長大，卻慢慢能解讀父親的情緒：交雜著驕傲、痛恨、自卑、愛意……和殺意。

        等到艾比蓋兒長得夠大、足以扛起獵槍時，她的父親開始教她如何狩獵，並教她如何完美的使用獵物的各個部位。

        父親一直是如此冷靜，彷彿沒有任何事物能讓他失控。直到某一天，艾比蓋兒在森林裡遇到一隻年幼的母騾，似乎是附近農場特別培育的品種，才剛出生，走路有些搖搖晃晃，十分可愛。

        「我們把牠送回農場吧。」

        艾比蓋兒開心地湊上前，小母騾親暱的蹭了蹭她的手。隨即，艾比被父親一把推開，親眼目睹自己的爸爸毫不留情地舉起獵刀，劃開母騾的脖子，然後活生生的把她剝皮、挖掉內臟。

        「這是頭混血，艾比，」父親身上沾滿了鮮血，在小母騾淒厲的嚎叫中摸了摸女兒的頭。

        艾比蓋兒回家後，從鏡子裡看見自己濺了一身鮮血。她好奇的嗅著空氣中濃郁的血腥味，鬼使神差地伸出舌頭，舔去手上的血跡。

   

 

        十五歲的艾比蓋兒很喜歡跟父親一起狩獵，有的時候，這種喜歡還會勝過學習魔法。但她還沒有足夠的經驗，往往只能擔任吸引獵物的工作，調查他們的習性、追蹤他們的行蹤，然後交由父親去處理。

        偶爾在夜晚，女孩也會輾轉難眠。她害怕那些獵物在夢境裡出現，她知道自己違背了母親的教導，可是她卻克制不了自己內心的喜悅。有很長一段時間，艾比蓋兒會躲在棉被裡哭泣，她厭惡自己，也厭惡父親讓自己變成一個怪物。

        當『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的新聞開始出現在電視上時，艾比蓋兒隱約感到不安。他們一家過著完全莫魔的生活，除了偶爾母親教導她魔法外，其他部份都十分正常。第一次看見新聞上出現『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的報導，艾比蓋兒驚恐不已，甚至還摔碎了拿在手上的馬克杯。

        「艾比，好好吃飯。」父親面無表情的掃了她一眼，神色如常地繼續吃晚餐。

        『據悉，受害者的肺臟皆被取出，其餘部分則保留完整……根據警方透露，連續殺人犯鎖定棕髮綠眼、年約十多歲的女子，還請民眾多加留意。下一則新聞……。』

        莫魔新聞台的報導都經過魔法處理，明眼人一眼就能看得出來。艾比蓋兒死死地握著手中的刀叉，僵硬地看向盤裡那盤色澤鮮美的『豬肺』，胃部翻騰，嘔吐感直衝喉嚨。

        艾比的父親臉色不豫，用力放下刀叉，桌子因此大力搖晃。母親露出驚恐的神情，連忙轉向艾比蓋兒，有些勉強的微笑：「怎麽了？艾比？妳不是很喜歡這道料理嗎？」

        艾比感到前所未見的惶恐，她茫然地看著眼前蒼白脆弱的母親，幾乎要告訴她實情——父親此刻緩慢地轉過頭來，神色冰涼。頓時艾比彷彿回到年幼時期，一個人孤單的舉著魔杖，微弱的燈光映照著自己，也映照著父親冷酷的雙眼，讓人遍體生寒。

        「沒、沒什麼！」艾比顫抖地拿起刀叉，將一小塊『豬肺』送入嘴裡咀嚼，朝母親扯了扯嘴角。「很好吃。」 噁心感混雜著醬料的香氣直衝腦門，艾比蓋兒彷彿在其中嚐到熟悉的血腥味。

        慢慢地艾比蓋兒習慣了這道料理，就像她習慣了父親會定期去狩獵。其實當日子過久了，再怎樣無法接受的事也會習以為常。

        畢竟他還是她的父親，艾比蓋兒又能怎樣呢。

        直到某一天，艾比一家三口一如往常的開著電視吃飯，這時電話鈴響，母親正忙著分裝沙拉，艾比便起身走向廚房，拿起話筒：「你好？」

        「妳好，」對方是一名男子，聲音低沈，有著歐洲口音。「請問蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯在家嗎？」

        「請您稍等。」艾比蓋兒放下話筒，朝廚房外大喊：「爸！有人找你！」

        這通電話徹底改變了赫布斯一家的人生。事後回想，艾比蓋兒只記得掛斷電話後的父親臉色蒼白的像是死人；他發瘋似的衝出廚房，短短幾秒，位在飯廳的母親便發出淒厲的慘叫，房內玻璃應聲碎裂；艾比蓋兒慌張的跑去查看，卻被一股怪力狠狠甩在廚房牆上。

        接下來的事情都恍惚的像是夢境。艾比蓋兒躺在碎玻璃中嗚咽著，她看見父親在搖晃的光暈中朝自己走來，手中握著那把兩人出去打獵常用的獵刀；她看見母親倒在飯廳地板上，脖子上開了個大洞，斷裂成兩截的魔杖被鮮血染濕；她看見自己從小到大生活的家在短短幾秒鐘變成人間煉獄。

        當時艾比蓋兒只有一個念頭：她要活下去，不計代價地活下去。 於是她發瘋似的掙扎，用雙腳狠踹自己的父親，甚至發出淒厲的尖叫聲。然而她仍被壓在流理台上，上方的男人高高舉起獵刀——爸爸！拜託你不要殺我——！艾比蓋兒聽見自己聲嘶力竭地哭求著，父親卻用一雙冰冷至極的綠眼珠無動於衷地回望她。那不是個父親對女兒該有的神情。

        「蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯！FBI——放下你手上的武器！」

        這時，有名黑髮男人衝進廚房，他揮舞著魔杖大聲咆哮。艾比蓋兒激動不已，她想朝他求助，脖子卻一痛，當她恢復知覺時已經倒在廚房磁磚上，舉目所及都是從自己身上噴湧而出的猩紅血液。

         救救我。 誰來救救我。 艾比蓋兒虛弱的懇求，她甚至不知道自己有沒有發出聲音。沒有人回應她，世界仍然一片靜默，連上帝都沒有開口——只有那個黑髮男人聽見她卑微的哀求，他發瘋似的用魔杖指著試圖逃跑的艾比父親，咆哮著艾比蓋兒不懂的魔法——Crucio！Crucio！Crucio！ 隨著魔杖爆發出光芒，艾比蓋兒看見自己的父親發出慘叫，劇烈抽搐。她甚至看見骨頭從父親手腳裡穿出，最終，他倒落在地，四肢歪斜成詭異的角度，嘴裡不斷湧出鮮血。

        「不⋯⋯！」艾比蓋兒下意識的伸了伸手，她發現自己仍會為父親的死亡而哀傷。「不⋯⋯！爸爸⋯⋯爸爸！不要⋯⋯！」

        「撐住！」 黑髮男人衝了過來，狠狠壓住艾比蓋兒的脖子，為她止血。艾比無法出聲，只是出神地盯著上方的男人，她在他糾結的黑髮和髒亂的鬍渣下看見一雙非常漂亮的灰藍色眼珠，泛著水光，像是玻璃珠或是結冰的露珠。

        隨著神智逐漸抽離，艾比忍不住恍惚地想：我不認識你啊，你為什麼要哭呢？

        「不……不不不不不！」 男人失聲哭泣的臉是她陷入黑暗前看見的最後一幅畫面，她覺得自己似乎已經飄離了肉體，輕盈的像一根羽毛，在廚房空中自由的轉著圈。這時另一名穿著西裝的高個子男人也衝了進來，他蹲下，用魔杖抵著艾比蓋兒脖子上的致命傷。

        「威爾，放手。」高個子男人轉向黑髮男人，移開他顫抖的雙手，「有我在。」

        原來他叫威爾啊，飄在上空的艾比蓋兒心想。她飛了下來，站在自己身體旁邊，好奇地盯著高個子男人對傷口施展魔法——他應該是個非常厲害的巫師，一雙毫無波動的紅棕色眼睛像是暴風雨中的船錨，能把所有生靈固定在陸地上，不再飄搖。

        那個名叫威爾的黑髮男人正渾身顫抖靠著流理台，幾撮黑色髮絲被凝固鮮血黏在他額前，鏡片上沾滿血跡，神情半是瘋狂半是恐懼——他正瞪著半躺在洗手槽下方的艾比父親。艾比蓋兒也跟著轉向自己的爸爸（這一次她十分平靜，一點難過的感覺也沒有）。赫布斯傷勢慘重，面色慘白，嘴角溢出的鮮血染紅襯衫，接著他咧開嘴角，露出目前為止唯一一個表情。 她的父親正在微笑。

       「看。」

        艾比蓋兒認得父親臉上的笑容，他每次狩獵成功後都會得意洋洋的露出類似的神情。

        「你看到了嗎？」

        威爾緩慢地轉頭，環視四周，接著發出一聲近乎崩潰的嗚咽，像極了那些掉進陷阱裡頭垂死的動物。艾比蓋兒還來不及去看他到底看見什麼，身體便不受控制地往上漂浮。黑暗襲來，她順從的闔上雙眼。

 

 

 


	5. 4.

 

 

4.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        自從在逮捕過程中殺死稱號『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯後，威爾的夢境再度產生劇烈變化。

        一樣是幼年時期南安普頓的老房子，一樣是在母親懷中望著窗外，他如同過去幾晚一樣沈默的等待黑暗湧進窗戶。可是今夜深不見底的混沌中卻流淌著和以往不同的東西。 有什麼東西正從這片黑暗孕育而出，首先出現形體的是一對巨大而雄偉的鹿角，接著是一對鹿蹄，最後是那雙暗棕色的獸眸，乍看之下彷彿是鮮血乾涸的痕跡。

        那頭麋鹿沈靜地待在原地看著威爾，沒有絲毫動作。莫名的恐慌卻朝威爾襲來，他掙扎著抬頭，看見的卻不是母親模糊的面容，而是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』平庸而瘋狂的臉。

        蓋瑞特．赫布斯以酷刑咒攻擊過後的樣子出現。他緊緊壓制威爾，僵硬的傾下身，露出了平板歪斜的微笑。

        『看，』他咯咯笑著，血肉從面頰上不斷掉落，濺了威爾滿臉。『你看見了嗎？』

        威爾跟隨赫布斯的視線轉頭，看見了男人要他看的景象——垂死的少女、滿地的鮮血、兇殘的魔鬼——由他親手造成的人間煉獄。 這是他逮捕蓋瑞特．赫布斯那一天的記憶，威爾不願再看，閉緊雙眼，祈求自己能趕快從夢境中清醒。可是噩夢仍在持續，艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的綠眼珠在他腦中狠狠瞪著他，帶著憎恨和控訴，如同過去那些威爾無力拯救的受害者。

        威爾，有我在。

        有個男人在低聲說話，他的語調溫和，帶有腔調，嗓音聽起來無比熟悉。

        你是誰？

        威爾，放手，有我在。男人只是再次輕柔的重複。

        你到底是誰？ 威爾在心中悄聲問，可是心裡早已經有了答案。

        當他再次張眼，景象已經改變，南安普頓的老家和蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯的老舊洋房都消失不見，取代而之的是一座顏色如同鮮血般猩紅的巨大湖泊。威爾獨自一人站在血湖上方，四周寂靜清冷，下方湖水裡倒映出一個陌生的黑髮男人，男人身上血跡斑斑、神色蒼白而冷酷，眼珠子冰冷的如同霜雪。

        這是誰？

        威爾困惑地搖了搖頭，鮮血中的倒影做出了一模一樣的舉動。

        這……是我？

        他並不因此感到驚惶，反而覺得鬆了口氣，彷彿自己天生如此。

        這時他注意到血湖另一端緩緩冒出了另一抹倒影，那是一頭麋鹿，毛色黝黑，宛若夢靨，體型則巨大的如同山怪或混血巨人；牠悠然自得的走了過來，站在威爾身旁，甚至親暱地用大鼻子蹭了蹭他的手臂。威爾出神地盯著這隻有著暗夜皮毛的巨獸，他想起來了，他見過牠，在『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的『共情』中。

        威爾，有我在。

        我知道，威爾伸手摸了摸麋鹿濕潤的大鼻子，悄聲回答：我知道你在。

 

 

        「他大可以用索命咒！」阿拉娜用她特有的尖銳嗓音咆哮：「但他用了酷刑咒！克勞福德探員！三次！」

        前來繳交任務報告的威爾遠在走廊另一端就聽見兩人爭吵的聲音，經過辦公室前方的探員都對他投以一種憐憫的眼神，吉米．普萊茲甚至還特意走了回來，塞給威爾一瓶小販部特產火焰啤酒當作安慰。

        等了半天，威爾灌完那罐啤酒、去了一趟廁所後，辦公室裡面還是吵鬧不休。突然『砰』的一聲巨響，怒罵聲倏地停止，半晌，威爾才聽見杰克低沈的嗓音隱約傳了出來。

        「威爾救了一個女孩。」黑人巫師語速極慢，一字一句咬著牙，似乎在努力壓抑怒氣。

        「然後在那個女孩面前虐殺了她的父親——虐殺！他虐殺了赫布斯！」阿拉娜則是拔高了音量，「你們需要威爾幫忙，好，我沒辦法阻止你，但是威爾也需要幫助！」

        「我們一直都有給予他需要的協助⋯⋯！」

        「讓他去找萊克特醫生！」阿拉娜強硬地說，辦公室裡傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響。威爾猜她應該拿起了她那個漆皮的暗紅色手提包。「讓威爾去找漢尼拔，否則我絕對不會讓他參與任何一場調查！」

        門內又傳來細碎的聲響，緊接著阿拉娜狠狠推開大門，踩著高跟鞋氣勢萬鈞的離去。所幸威爾閃得夠快，他躲進柱子後方，等老友身影消失在走廊上才敢探出頭來。

        「你都聽到了？」

        聽見開門聲，坐在辦公桌上的杰克頭也不抬的問。

        看見上司這副沮喪的模樣，威爾下意識對他也投以憐憫的視線。

        「阿拉娜有點過度關心，你認識她也夠久了，應該知道她一直都是這樣。」

        「其實布魯姆醫生說得沒錯，你的確需要幫助。」

        「我不需要。」

        「我認為你並沒有布魯姆醫生想像的脆弱，但是我不否認你需要幫助⋯⋯先等等，別打斷我。」杰克伸手制止下屬開口，他抬起頭，語氣嚴肅的問：「告訴我，你在艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的病房裡待了多少個晚上？」

        「那些療程對我毫無效果。」威爾下意識地推了推眼鏡，避開上司關心的視線。

        「療程無效是因為你不願意配合！」

        「我不配合是因為我根本不需要！」

        「你有時候真的固執的不可理喻！和布魯姆醫生一模一樣！」杰克氣得跳腳，在辦公室裡不停轉圈。半晌，他停下腳步，做了好幾次深呼吸，控制住脾氣後才又繼續勸說：「至少試著去找萊克特醫生？他那天晚上也在現場，他有相似的經歷，也許會有幫助。」

        「我不喜歡和不熟的人說話。」

        「他是個專業的心理治療師，他的專長就是聽不熟的人說話。」杰克上前幾步，用力握住威爾肩膀，咬牙切齒的微笑：「要是你不去——你也聽到布魯姆醫生說的，她恐怕會把我生吞活剝。」

        威爾在腦海中想像了阿拉娜把杰克生吞活剝的畫面，忍不住露出一個笑容（看見下屬的微笑，杰克則是忿忿不平的噴了口氣）。他的老友確實做得出這種事，他完全可以想像阿拉娜憤怒的神情。每一次她對任何事情感到不平——多半都是發生在威爾身上的事——那些時刻，她都會露出類似的表情。

       她的關心恐怕是少數永遠不變的事。 威爾想著，暗自嘆了口氣，最終還是心不甘情不願地點了點頭。

        「如果能讓你們別再煩我，好吧，我就去。」他搔了搔頭，又問：「噢，對了，你有萊克特醫生的地址嗎？我把他之前給我的名片全丟了。」

 

 

        漢尼拔的診所位處於巴爾的摩市的郊區，十分寧靜，沒有鬧區的喧雜，讓人倍感放鬆。威爾拿著地址在附近繞了一陣，最後停在一座頗具貝尼尼風格的屋子前。

        當他推開大門，正好看見一名身材圓潤的莫魔男子站在走廊底端，朝漢尼拔露出狂熱的神情。 純血治療師站在診療室內，門板擋住了半張臉，陰影將他的輪廓切割出極為冷酷的稜角。

        門外的莫魔男子有著茂盛的鬍鬚。他激動的說話時，鬍鬚上下飛舞，口沫橫飛。

        「萊克特醫生！您不知道我有多麽期待每個星期的會診！每次見到您，我總覺得心靈重新獲得洗滌——！」

        「富蘭克林，謝謝你對我的信任。」漢尼拔仍是那副謙恭有禮的模樣，但這次威爾在他臉上清楚看見不耐。

        「不不不！怎麼會呢！我還要感謝您——！」

        「時間不早了，我記得你剛才說，你和朋友還有個晚餐約會。」漢尼拔溫和地說：「遲到可就不好了。」

        等富蘭克林離去後，醫生走出診療間，朝門口的威爾露出一個笑容。

        「日安，威爾，很高興見到你。」

         「我來早了？」

        漢尼拔側身打開診療間的大門。

         「不，你十分準時，是上一位病人拖延到時間。」

        診療間十分古典，打通兩層樓的空間更顯寬敞。漢尼拔有著驚人的藏書量，高及屋頂的紅檜木書櫃取代了牆，上頭擺滿各種語言各種類別的藏書，甚至還架了幾把梯子來取書。房間正中央擺了兩把皮椅，靠窗處有張辦公桌，其餘就是一些高雅的巴洛克石膏像或抽象（威爾稱之為垃圾）的雕塑，並無太多魔法世界的痕跡。

        「你的診所和我想像的不太一樣，」威爾觀察了一圈，有些意外地指出，「很麻瓜。」

        「這取決於病人想要哪一種診療。」漢尼拔莞爾，他抽出魔杖，朝牆壁一點，淺淺的光暈自魔杖頂端暈染開來，蔓延了整個房間。

        頓時景色起了變化，依舊是兩層樓的書架，但上頭不再只是一般藏書，有部分是年代久遠的牛皮紙卷，甚至還有一層被特殊魔法保護，裡面的書本不斷掙扎咆哮，試圖逃離書櫃的禁錮。 靠窗書桌上頭擺滿了威爾沒看過的魔法用品，雕花精美的獨角獸擺飾吐著白煙，帶著輕柔的香氣。朦朧中，威爾看見桌上的紙捲已經垂到地板上，一隻無人操作的鵝毛筆正在上頭症筆疾書。

        「我同時具有麻瓜心理醫生和巫師治療師的資格，巫師和麻瓜病人會有不同的需求，最重要的是提供他們能夠放鬆的空間。」漢尼拔一揮魔杖，鵝毛筆立刻停止書寫，安靜地返回原位。「抱歉，我最近在幫醫藥學月刊寫專欄。」

        醫生邀請威爾坐下，自己則坐進他對面的皮椅。

        「那麼威爾，你比較想要巫師還是麻瓜的療程呢？」

        「有什麼差別？」

        「我以為你從布魯姆醫生那裡已得知相關知識，她也是少數具備麻瓜和巫師學位的人。」

        「阿拉娜有試圖說服我用儲思盆（Pensieve），她認為清除一些記憶會對我有幫助。」威爾搔了搔頭，也許是因為前幾晚夢境的緣故，他對漢尼拔減少了許多敵意。「但我拒絕了。」

        「確實如此，使用儲思盆排除記憶是巫師常用的手法。」醫生點頭，「這是一種記憶魔法。巫師們在治療類似疾病時偏好使用記憶魔法，多數人認為消除這些痛苦的回憶就能痊癒。」

         「我可不這麼認為。」威爾語調嘲諷。

         「靈魂魔法則是另一種治療方式，卻鮮少被使用。只有足夠強大的巫師才能在靈魂上留下印記。」漢尼拔用魔杖輕輕的點在自己的左臂上、也就是黑魔標記所在的位置。「 黑魔標記就是一個例子，除非當今有任何比黑魔王強大的巫師，才有可能消除這個靈魂上的傷痕。」

        「 護法咒（Expecto Patronum）也是靈魂魔法。」

        「護法咒是個非常困難的咒語，」漢尼拔解釋：「普遍來看，巫師世界誤會只有心靈純潔之人才能成功施展，但這其實是錯誤的認知。」

        威爾有些驚訝，這是他第一次聽到這種說法。

       「根據考證，有些不完全善良的巫師也能成功施展這個咒語，他們夠有自信，魔力也足夠強大，更重要的是他們選對了記憶。」精通靈魂魔法的漢尼拔壓低嗓音，傾身向前。「你最快樂的回憶是什麼呢？威爾？」

        「我不確定我有沒有這種東西，」威爾立刻向後一坐，拉開兩人之間的距離。他冷笑一聲，「我這一生過得夠狼狽的了。」

        「每個人都會有最快樂的記憶，也許對某人來說是球隊贏球，對另一個人是生日宴會⋯⋯所有人的定義都不一樣。如果大膽推測，也許有些人最快樂的回憶是殺人的那一瞬間。」漢尼拔露出一個若有所思的微笑，一雙暗棕色的眼珠專注的看著威爾，也許是因為背著光，恍惚之間，威爾彷彿看見鮮血流淌於醫生眼底。「你知道我說的沒錯，威爾，一個人對快樂的認知取決於他的靈魂本質——並非所有人生而為善，也有部分人生而為惡。」

        這種過於赤裸的眼神讓威爾感到惶恐，彷彿所有防備都被那雙深沈的眼睛剖開，靈魂從肉體中硬生生扯出、公諸於世。

        威爾緊張地吞了吞口水，下意識推了推眼鏡，乾巴巴的說：「哈，醫生，你是要跟我探討哲學嗎？」

        「威爾，你為什麼來找我？」漢尼拔沒有正面回應他，反而換了個坐姿，好整以暇地問。

        「我以為我們在選擇療程模式。」威爾乾笑了幾聲，「我不知道你說的這些和我有什麼關聯。」

        「我想你已經選擇了，你似乎對巫師的治療方式並不感興趣，不是嗎？」 威爾無法否認，他沈默了一會兒，總算回答問題：「杰克和阿拉娜認為我需要幫助，所以我才來找你，沒有其他特殊原因。」

        「我想你唯一需要的是遠離杰克帶領你進入的黑暗世界。」一份檔案憑空出現在醫生手中，他翻閱一會兒，才繼續說道：「根據阿拉娜的分析，你的『共情』能力十分有趣。就我看來，這也是某種程度上的靈魂魔法，你能夠感知到兇手一小部分的靈魂，但同時，你的靈魂也容易在『共情』期間受到影響。」

        「上次⋯⋯上次我使用『共情』，從黑暗裡帶回了一些東西。」

        漢尼拔若有所思地盯著黑髮探員。 「你對艾比蓋兒．赫布斯有什麼想法？據說你這幾天時常去探望她。」

        緊接而來的是一陣漫長的寂靜，房間裡時鐘的滴噠聲和燭芯燃燒的啪滋聲響亮的如同雷鳴。醫生一直觀察著前方的黑髮男人，試圖從他的一舉一動抽絲剝繭般剝開他堅固的外殼——可是卻沒有成功。

        乍看之下威爾．葛蘭姆只是普通的青年，有著糟糕的生活方式和美學品味，因為童年或求學時期的創傷造成性格孤僻（也可能是反過來的原因），但是漢尼拔知道事實不只如此。 他忘不了兩人第一次見面時威爾眼中一閃而過的挑釁，夾雜一絲鋒利至極的智慧和瀕臨破碎的理智——那不是普通無趣人類的眼神。更何況威爾手上有佛地魔王親手烙印的黑魔標記。 太令人好奇了。

        「威爾，」等了半晌，漢尼拔適時開口：「我能明白你的心情，這幾天我有空也會去探望她。」

        「你和我不一樣，醫生，我在她面前殺了她的父親——以一種非常殘忍的手法。」威爾拔下眼鏡，將臉埋進手掌中，聲音幾不可聞。「你覺得我會有什麼想法。」

        罪惡感。漢尼拔心想，又隨即推翻自己的想法。不不，還有一點別的東西……藏得更深，藏在靈魂深處，是從黑暗中帶回來的東西。真有意思。

        「不是這樣的，威爾，你知道事實並非如此。」醫生欣賞了一會兒威爾破碎的神情，半晌，才走到他身邊，溫柔的按住對方的肩膀。「你殺了她的父親，卻拯救了她的性命。」

        「不，」聞言，威爾抬起頭，第一次主動看進漢尼拔的雙眼。「是你救了她的性命。」

         四目相交的瞬間，漢尼拔無法不被威爾雙眼的美麗所衝擊。失去鏡片的遮掩，那雙眼睛陰鬱而純淨，不是純粹的藍色，參雜著各種色階的灰，像是經歷過狂風暴雨摧殘後，灰蒙的天空乍現曙光前的色彩。 色澤鮮美，也許可以做成日式魚眼料理，佐以檸檬去腥。要川燙還是香煎？漢尼拔感到苦惱，這麼難得的食材，絕對不能輕易破壞原味……那麼也許應該生吃？

        「如果沒有你先解決掉赫布斯，恐怕我也不會有機會拯救艾比蓋兒的性命。」一邊在腦海中瀏覽食譜，漢尼拔一邊走回原位坐下。「基於我們經歷了一樣的案件，有興趣聽聽我對艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的想法嗎？」不等威爾回答，他就自顧自地回答：「我覺得我有義務要照顧她。」

        「義⋯⋯義務？」

        「是的，我們必須對她負起責任，不是嗎？」漢尼拔壓低嗓音，「我相信除了罪惡感，你也覺得自己需要對她負責，否則不會在她昏迷時不斷去探望她。」

        「我曾經想過……也許是『共情』能力將艾比蓋兒引向一個截然不同的命運。」威爾沒有否認，他露出了迷惘的表情。「但我不知道這個命運是好是壞。」

        「看著我，威爾。」 聞言，威爾茫然地抬起頭，泛著水光的藍眼珠像是蒼穹的縮影，而此刻雙眼浮現的徬徨無助更增添了它們的美麗，助長漢尼拔的食慾， 「你腦袋中的鏡子並不是反射出別人最壞的一面，而是你自己最好的一面。」醫生不停湊近威爾，甚至有些靠得太近了。他在威爾耳邊悄聲說：「你該看得更仔細些——看清楚你的靈魂。」

        「我的⋯⋯？」

        「是的，你的靈魂。」在威爾尚未反應過來時，漢尼拔就直起身子，神色自若的拉開距離。「威爾，也許你該親自去目睹命運的走向。」

        「什、什麼意思？」

        「等艾比蓋兒清醒後，我有這個榮幸邀請你和我一起去醫院探望這位可憐的姑娘嗎？」醫生微微一笑，「我想她也會很想見見我們的。」

 

 

 


	6. 5

 

 

5.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        下午時分，艾比蓋兒的病房內一片寂靜，只有單人浴室裡水龍頭的滴答聲迴盪著。隔壁病房卻傳來笑聲和魔法爆炸的聲音，過了片刻，一群敲著鑼鼓的紙折猴子似乎認錯房間，從門縫鑽了進來。它們沿著床單爬上病床，一邊唱歌跳舞一邊撒著緞帶，最後卻被艾比蓋兒拿厚重的《北美魔法世界歷史概論》一隻一隻的打扁。

        「嗨，」阿拉娜．布魯姆醫生正好打開病房房門，見狀，莞爾一笑。「我打擾妳了嗎？」

        「沒有，」艾比蓋兒立刻鑽進被子裡，露出半張通紅的臉頰，囁嚅道：「我才剛醒來，」

        「那我就進來了。」得到許可後，阿拉娜提著她的漆皮手提包走了進來，她拍掉幾隻椅子上的紙折猴子，坐了下來。「艾比蓋兒，今天好多了嗎？」

        「還好吧。」

        「妳看起來很無聊。」

        「你們的病房沒有電視也沒有wifi，又不能用手機，」艾比將被子往下拉了一點，嘟囔著抱怨：「我無聊到快發霉了。」

        「是『我們』的病房，艾比，妳也是巫師世界的一員。」阿拉娜笑了笑，從她的提包中掏出三大本厚重的精裝書。「來，我想妳對這些會比較有興趣，歷史概論對妳這年紀的孩子來說太無聊了。」

        「《與報喪女妖共享悠閒時光 (Break with a Banshee) 》、《與惡鬼四處遊蕩 (Gadding with Ghouls) 》、《與山怪共遊(Travel with Troll) 》……哇！好酷！」艾比蓋兒突然來了精神，她從床上跳了起來，興奮地尖叫：「好像很好看的樣子！」

        「我問了書店店員，他們說這些遊記的作者在年輕女巫之間很受歡迎，我猜妳應該也會喜歡。」阿拉娜繼續從皮包了拿出一大包衣物，「這裏是一些換洗衣物，妳看看喜不喜歡？不喜歡我再拿回去換。」

        「謝謝妳，」艾比蓋兒接了過來，突然收到這麼多禮物讓她有些驚慌。「那個⋯⋯阿拉娜？」

         「怎麼了？」

        「妳對我這麼好，是因為妳是我的心理醫生嗎？」

        「我對妳好是因為我很喜歡妳，我想當妳的朋友。」阿拉娜握住艾比蓋兒的手，「另外，巫師們並沒有『醫生』這個詞，我們都是『治療師』。」

        「所以妳是我的心理治療師。」艾比修正了自己的用詞。

        「也是妳的朋友，」女治療師強調，「我希望啦，雖然我知道以我的年紀來說有點不要臉。」她笑著補上一句，笑容純粹的像個十多歲的少女。

        「謝謝妳，」艾比蓋兒垂眼望著自己的手指，「謝謝妳沒把我當成一個受害者。」

        「妳知道嗎？」看見女孩落寞的表情，阿拉娜於心不忍，便試圖轉移話題。「我雖然是美國人，但我的學校是霍格華茲，不是伊凡摩尼。」

        「真的？」

        「真的，十一歲那年我爸媽帶我去曼徹斯特找我舅舅，我們在那裡住了六個多月，在離開前幾天收到了霍格華茲的入學通知。我父母都是莫魔，妳應該能想像他們嚇得半死的模樣。」

        「妳竟然能進去霍格華茲！」艾比蓋兒驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「妳甚至不是出生在巫師家庭！」

        「艾比蓋兒，霍格華茲不會因為血統而拒絕任何有魔法天賦的孩子。」

        艾比蓋兒沈默了一會兒，她低下頭。「原來是這樣，我爸媽騙了我。」

        「擁有莫魔的血統並非什麼壞事，艾比，重要的是妳這個人的靈魂。」阿拉娜輕拍女孩的手背，「現在美國魔法界甚至願意和莫魔們合作，我們運用他們的技術，融合魔法，在許多領域都有突破性的研究。」

        「包括犯罪調查？」

        「是的，」聞言，女治療師有些擔憂地瞥了艾比蓋兒一眼，見她神色如常，才又繼續說：「其實我今天帶來的驚喜不只這些書，我還帶來了一些訪客。他們都十分精通魔法和莫魔的犯罪偵查，其中一人甚至還是霍格華茲畢業的校友⋯⋯妳願意見見他們嗎？」

        「他們是FBI探員嗎？」艾比蓋兒嘟起嘴，「我不要見FBI探員。」

        阿拉娜笑容一僵，對女孩的敏銳度感到咋舌。「我必須坦承，他們有參與過FBI的犯罪調查，」她想了想，決定把這個難題丟給自己的導師和老友。「當然，如果等他們來了，妳不喜歡，我們就把他們給趕出去。」

        阿拉娜出門去接她的神秘『驚喜』，留下艾比蓋兒一個人在病房翻閱那些魔法世界的遊記。隔壁病房仍傳來了各種笑聲和驚呼聲，也許是因為有了這些書籍的陪伴，艾比不再覺得他們厭煩，有時候還會隨著他們的話題而咯咯笑。 笑了幾次之後，艾比蓋兒突然想到自己的父親和母親——他們才剛死沒多久，自己就能因為陌生人的無聊話題而大笑——也許這代表她確實是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』親生女兒，血脈中的冷酷無情也在她身上流淌。

         為什麼要傷心呢？自從入院之後她從未擔心受怕過，每一天都像是上帝的恩賜——色彩繽紛氣味詭異的魔藥、衣著誇張的巫師女巫、各式各樣效力不同的魔法——她甚至埋怨過為什麼FBI不能趕快抓到父親，讓自己儘早享受魔法世界的一切。 當然，當查房的巫師或阿拉娜對她露出憐愛的表情時，艾比蓋兒又會感到心虛。她現在是連續殺人魔『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的受害者，如果他們發現她並非無辜，甚至是共犯，那她夢寐以求的一切都將成為水中泡影。

        我必須是無辜的。 艾比蓋兒抓緊手中的精裝書，書籍的封面在她柔軟的手心上留下刀刻般的紋路。

        她仍然會在半夜想起父親冰冷的眼神，更多時候是那些獵物的模樣，她們站在鮮血中，空洞無神的眼睛和肚破腸流的傷口流淌著猩紅的血液，而艾比蓋兒卻在受害者面前狼吞虎嚥地啃食著她們的肺臟。也許入夢的是死者的亡魂，可是那又如何，他們都已經死了，只有艾比蓋兒存活下來——生者為尊，她才是擁有未來的那個人。

        這是艾比蓋兒唯一一次改變的機會。她想要學習魔法、她想要進入魔法學校、她……想要成為一名真正的女巫。 所以艾比蓋兒．赫布斯必須是無辜的。

        「哈囉。」

        有人推開了病房大門，探出了頭。那是一名有著鮮紅捲髮，長相清秀的女子。艾比蓋兒不認識她，對方蒼白臉龐上露出的笑容卻透出幾分刻薄和狡詐，這讓艾比提高警戒心。

       捲髮女子小心翼翼的四下張望，接著關上門，朝病床走近。

        艾比蓋兒立刻將手放在緊急通知鈕上，厲聲問道：「妳是誰！」

        「妳好，艾比蓋兒。」紅捲髮的女子頭上戴了一頂巨大的女巫帽，帽簷上掛著一條毛茸茸的火紅色狐狸尾巴。「很高興認識妳，」她輕柔的說。

        「妳不是阿拉娜的客人。」

       「當然不是，我是來揭發真相的人。我的名字是佛萊迪．勞茲。」佛萊迪擠擠眼，逕自拉來椅子坐下。「我是名記者。」

        「好吧，」艾比蓋兒打量著眼前自稱記者的佛萊迪，衡量利弊之後，便鬆口道：「妳要怎麼揭發真相？」

         聞言，佛萊迪立刻拿出了一捲羊皮紙和一隻鵝毛筆，她抽出魔杖輕輕一揮，鵝毛筆就自動開始記錄。

         「喔，抱歉，希望妳別在意，這是我工作的工具。」她朝艾比假笑，接著興奮的開始說道：「妳知道妳的父親是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』嗎？他被指控謀殺了八位年輕少女，甚至還涉嫌食人罪行。」

        夢境裡的獵物形像頓時鮮明了起來，艾比蓋兒記得她們每個人的名字，還有她們活生生朝自己微笑的模樣。她不動聲色地回答：「我父親病得很重。」

        「那些受害者的長相……我只能說十分令人在意。她們都是棕髮綠眼。」

        「她們都長得像我。」

        「的確，」佛萊迪故作哀傷地點頭，帽簷上的狐狸尾巴跟著她的動作晃來晃去。「這肯定是非常大的打擊，受害者長得和自己⋯⋯。」

        艾比蓋兒不耐煩地打斷她。「我父親是怎麽被抓的？」

        「喔，這可有趣了，妳一定很想知道殺父仇人的名字。」佛萊迪裝腔作勢的清了清喉嚨，朗聲道：「威爾．葛蘭姆，一個為FBI工作卻不在FBI任職的男人。這個男人擅長追捕神經病．因為他自己就是其中一員——。」

        病房的大門突然打開，兩名男子出現在門口。比較高挑的男子神色溫和，艾比蓋兒看得出在他優雅的表皮下熊熊怒火正在燃燒。他掏出魔杖，輕輕一揮，女記者的羊皮紙就化為一堆灰燼。

         「日安啊，萊克特醫生，看樣子你帶著你的病人出來出來溜噠呢。」

        佛萊迪拍掉身上的灰燼，故作輕鬆地站起來。她朝漢尼拔身後看去，露出一個十分燦爛的笑容，「你好，威爾．葛蘭姆先生，我們正好聊到你呢。」

        「勞茲女士，妳能給我們一點空間嗎？」漢尼拔邁開步伐，擋住女記者的視線。

        「特殊探員威爾．葛蘭姆……在探員前面還要硬加上『特殊』兩個字，就代表他根本不是正式探員。」佛萊迪朝艾比蓋兒眨眨眼，「因為葛蘭姆先生無法通過考試——妳知道的，他有點、嗯、不穩定。」

        「夠了，我恐怕要請妳離開這間病房。」漢尼拔不耐地蹙眉，他將魔杖指向佛萊迪，再輕輕往門口一指，女記者就像牽了線的木偶一樣乖順的走出房門。

        「哇喔！」病床上的艾比蓋兒瞪大雙眼，讚嘆道：「魔法！」

        「是的，魔法。」漢尼拔轉向病床上的女孩，溫和的微笑，「聽布魯姆醫生說，妳對魔法有極高的天份。」

        「謝謝稱讚。」女孩羞窘一笑，她朝兩人身後張望，問道：「阿拉娜呢？」

        「她遇見了另一名同事，等會兒就會過來。」

        「所以你們就是我的『驚喜』？」

        「雖然有些誇張了，但我想是的。」漢尼拔指指自己，「我是漢尼拔．萊克特，這位是威爾．葛蘭姆。妳記得我們嗎？」

        艾比蓋兒注意到名叫威爾的黑髮男人一直站在遠處，沈默不語，他偶爾會不安的朝她瞄上一眼，彷彿處於極度緊繃的狀況。

        「我對你不太有印象，」停頓片刻，艾比蓋兒垂下雙眼。「但是我記得他……他殺了我爸爸。」

        聞言，威爾渾身一震，他完全無法直視眼前的少女。血淋淋的記憶彷彿在嘲諷他，無論任何藉口，都無法解釋為何要用如此殘忍的方式虐殺一個人。

        「威爾，你不是有禮物要給艾比蓋兒嗎？」見氣氛十分尷尬，漢尼拔話題一轉，試圖誘導威爾開口。黑髮探員回過神，僵硬地點頭，拿出幾本破舊的書籍。

       「這、這是我讀霍格華茲的課本……阿拉娜有向我提起，抱歉，這些書滿舊的……。」

        艾比蓋兒接過那些書，她也覺得尷尬，但還是十分有禮貌的道謝：「謝謝你，我很喜歡。」

        「威爾和阿拉娜在學生時期是同學，他畢業自霍格華茲的雷文克勞，阿拉娜則是赫夫帕夫的學生。」漢尼拔說：「阿拉娜有特別交代我們來跟你講些霍格華茲的故事。」

        「萊克特先生——。」

        醫生糾正道：「叫我漢尼拔就可以了。」

        「漢尼拔，你也是霍格華茲畢業的嗎？」

        「不，很可惜我並不是，我倒是在德姆蘭（Durmstrang）讀過幾年書。」漢尼拔俏皮的眨眨眼，「這倒是件好事，霍格華茲或伊凡摩尼的學生在美國到處都是，我這個少數族群至少能說一些他們都不知道的魔法故事。」

        接下來半個多小時醫生風靡全場，他用風趣的言語和神秘的故事讓艾比蓋兒聽得的津津有味，時不時發出大笑或驚呼。而威爾則是一個人縮在靠近門口的椅子上，時不時望向門口，似乎期待阿拉娜能衝進來拯救自己，又或者是隨時打算尖叫著奪門而出。

        「對了，我也有個禮物要給妳，希望妳會喜歡。」威爾的沈默沒有逃過醫生法眼，漢尼拔掏了掏口袋，眉毛一皺，假裝驚慌的說：「糟糕，我想我把禮物忘在車上了，我現在就去拿。」

        艾比蓋兒目送他匆匆離去的背影，一臉驚訝，「他是個巫師，但是他竟然開車？」

        「他說他喜歡麻瓜文化。」聽見威爾總算開口說話，艾比蓋兒意外地看向他，重複問道：「麻瓜？」

        「歐洲人叫不會魔法的人麻瓜，你們叫他們莫魔。」

        「喔，」她點點頭，「真酷。」

        接下來又是一陣漫長而死寂的沈默，見漢尼拔遲遲未歸，艾比蓋兒只好自己主動尋找話題。

        「你見過報喪女妖嗎？」

        「沒有，」威爾乾巴巴的回覆，頓時病房又陷寂靜。他吞了吞口水，不安地挪動屁股，想起漢尼拔要自主動開口的叮囑，又補上：「但我見過其他魔法生物。」

        「例如呢？」艾比蓋兒眼睛亮了起來，「你見過龍嗎？」

        「呃⋯⋯」威爾緊張的結巴，正好看見病床上其中一本遊記的標題，「我見過、呃、那個、我見過山怪。」

        「山怪！他長什麼樣子？」

        「呃，很大。」

        「然後呢？」

        「很臭。」

        「還有呢？」

       「很笨⋯⋯他們很笨。」

        「你不用這麽緊張，」威爾的緊繃澆熄了艾比蓋兒的求知慾。她坐回床頭，抱著枕頭嘟囔：「我又不會吃掉你。」

        「抱歉。」威爾吶吶道：「我不太擅長跟妳這個年紀的人說話。」

        「我察覺了。」

         「嗯⋯⋯呃，那個，妳想聽我怎麼遇到那群山怪的嗎？」不等女孩點頭，威爾深深吸了口氣，任命似的逕自往下說：「我那時候跟妳差不多大，十五歲或十六歲左右，我輸了一個賭，處罰是一個人走進禁忌森林——一座禁止霍格華茲學生進去的危險森林。總之我一個人走了兩三個小時，沒遇到什麼危險生物，倒是遇見三隻迷路的山怪。他們抓住我，在那裡爭論要怎麼料理我這個人類，我嚇得半死，像個傻瓜一樣朝他們大吼：別殺我！我不是人類！」

         「後來呢？」

        「我說我其實是一隻迷路的小鹿，他們叫我發出鹿鳴當作證明。當時我一緊張，也想不起來鹿是怎麼叫的，於是我就『咩咩咩』的叫了起來。」

        「你學羊叫？他們還相信你？」見威爾笑著點頭，艾比蓋兒噗哧一聲，在病床上笑著打滾。「天啊！他們還真的是很笨！」

        「笨得無藥可救了。」氣氛頓時緩解許多，威爾也忍不住跟著微笑。「不過學校裡沒人相信我的故事，教授還罰了我兩個月的勞動服務。」

         「你其實是個有趣的人，威爾。」艾比蓋兒從床上爬起，擦了擦眼淚，「你說的故事比漢尼拔的還好玩。」

         女孩真誠地稱讚讓威爾無地自容，他寧願面對的是夢裡那雙滿是憎恨的綠眼睛，也不願意接受一名受害者原諒。更何況她才十五歲，年紀還太小，在她慢慢長大的未來裡，終有一天會明白，威爾．葛蘭姆奪走了不只是一個女孩擁有父親的權力，還有是一個女孩擁有完整人生的機會。

        「艾比蓋兒，我、我真的⋯⋯！」

        「我的親生父親想殺我，你這個陌生人卻拼了命的救我。」艾比蓋兒搖搖頭，轉向窗戶。「真是諷刺。」

        兩人相對無言，幸好這時漢尼拔推開門，他將手上的長方形的木盒遞給病床上的女孩。

         艾比蓋兒面露期待，小心翼翼地接過，「我可以拆開它嗎？」

         「當然可以。」

         木盒裡鋪上了暗紫色的絲絨布，一隻美麗的深棕色魔杖就躺在正中央。威爾和艾比蓋兒驚呼一聲， 威爾驚訝的是要在美國弄到這麼一隻魔杖可不簡單，而艾比則是興奮自己總算能有一根魔杖——代表女巫身份的魔杖！

         「這是一根十三吋長的山楂木魔杖，具有彈性，易於感知巫師的情緒，雖然有可能因此失控，但是卻更能引出巫師的潛力。」漢尼拔解釋：「魔杖製造師葛果羅威（Gregorovitch）曾說過，山楂木容易製造出充滿矛盾的魔杖，它的葉子和花朵有著療效，砍下的枝條卻散發著死亡的氣味。」

         「我——這真是非常貴重的禮物！我、我真不知道該如何謝謝你！」艾比蓋兒欣喜若狂，眼眶泛淚。

        看著女孩開心的神情，威爾想起自己當初拿到魔杖的心情，忍不住上前走了幾步，微笑的建議道：「我想妳應該揮揮它，看看魔杖的反應如何。」

        艾比蓋兒照做，魔杖頂端爆發出燦爛的星火，照亮整間病房，也驅散原本陰鬱的氣氛。一波又一波的光輝映照在三人臉上，像是墜落星辰的碎屑，閃閃爍爍，漢尼拔看向威爾，看著他的臉此時充滿喜悅和希望，一掃方才的緊繃和懊悔。 在快樂中死去的牲畜肉質最是甜美……但是太無知的死去，恐怕太可惜了一點。 醫生忍不住跟著兩人一起微笑，笑容有些迫不急待。 畢竟這是一頭特別的牲畜。

 

 

 


	7. 6

 

 

6.

（原作1994年，本篇2014年）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        「切斯皮克開膛手？」 布萊恩．澤勒瞪大雙眼，手中的馬克杯也摔到地上。

        「小心一點，」亞裔女巫貝佛利用漂浮咒拯救了差點變成碎片的馬克杯，她將杯子放回辦公桌上，「確定了嗎？」

        「開膛手每次出現都相隔二到三年，距離他上次犯案已經過了兩年，確實是有可能的。」坐在主位左側的威爾開口：「『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的模仿犯或許就是他。」

        「確實，模仿犯拿走了受害者的肺臟，傷口也有外科程度的精準，很符合『切斯皮克開膛手』的犯罪模式。」貝佛利點點頭，一揮魔杖，半空中浮現了十幾張案發現場的照片。她戳了戳模仿犯那具被插在鹿角上的傑作，又指向其他幾張開膛手的按拉現場。「而且這次的屍體也被擺放的⋯⋯嗯，很有藝術感，很像他的作風。」

        行為科學部會議室裡一片安靜，眾人將視線投向坐在主位的杰克。他們的上司搓了搓下巴，若有所思的盯著漂浮在空中的受害者照片，年代最近的一張是一名綁著高馬尾的年輕金髮女巫。那是兩年前為了逮捕『切斯皮克開膛手』而犧牲的行為科學部實習生米莉安．拉斯，她也是目前已知的第九名受害者。

        「我覺得你只是在鬼扯，葛蘭姆。」布萊恩抓起馬克杯灌了一大口，神色不善的說：「別告訴我你『共情』了一次模倣犯就能知道他是誰。」

        「我並沒有說我確定他就是『切斯皮克開膛手』，我只是照我『共情』到的可能提出建議。」威爾也不甘示弱的反擊，「這是我的工作。」

        「要是你真這麼厲害，為什麼不留在英國？嗯？說不定我們偉大的葛蘭姆探員能成為You-Know-Who統治全歐洲的大功臣！」 「這和我的過去沒有關係。」 「你在心虛嗎！偉大的食死徒先生？為你做過的骯髒事感到心虛——！」

        「夠了！」杰克咆哮，原本就響亮的嗓音經過擴音咒後簡直像是雷擊，把在場所有人震得膽戰心驚。他從位置上起身，眼神銳利的環視下屬，半晌，才解除咒語，用平常的音量說道：「你們現在都是科學行為部的成員，做好你們的工作，不要讓瑣事影響到工作！」接著他轉向威爾，「我很感謝你提出你的看法，不過布萊恩說得沒有錯，現在證據太少，不能妄下定論。」

        聞言，布萊恩炫耀似的哼了哼，被坐在身側的貝佛利狠狠踩了一腳，哼唧聲瞬間變成淒厲的哀嚎。

        威爾暗自嘆了口氣，朝上司點頭道：「我只是希望在下一個受害者出現之前能有所準備。」

         「我能明白，你做得很好。放心吧，我們不會像以前一樣掉以輕心。」

        這時，爆竹吉米．普萊茲提著一個五顏六色的老舊轉盤式電話撞開會議室大門，他試圖說話，手中的話筒卻不停爆發出各式各樣的笑聲。

        「閉嘴！」他高聲咒罵，狠狠摔上話筒，轉盤式電話嗚咽一聲後就乖乖安靜了下來。吉米鬆了口氣，轉向其他人，急促道：「FBI來電！他們在水牛城市郊的汽車旅館發現了疑似魔法造成的兇殺案！他們要我們馬上派人過去！」

        「吉米，你和貝佛利還有威爾跟我來，」杰克一邊穿上代表行為科學部的白色長袍，一邊快步往壁爐走去。「布萊恩你去MACUSA一趟，要他們派出兩名除憶師！」

        「上次是我！這次為什麼也是我！」

         「因為你蓄意挑事，」杰克頭也不回的說。他接過吉米手中的轉盤式電話，低頭查看上頭的數字，又道：「地址是水牛城哈倫街七十五號！」

        說完他便抓起呼嚕粉扔進壁爐中，大聲吼出地址，瞬間消失在熊熊燃燒的綠色火焰裡；女巫貝佛利帶著吉米一同踏進壁爐，兩人重複杰克的動作，撒下粉末。布萊恩用肩膀狠狠將排在後方的威爾撞開，率先走進火焰。 對於同僚的敵意，威爾只能無奈地揉了揉肩膀。等布萊恩消失後，他才上前，抓起掛在壁爐上方的呼嚕粉。

         此時，他的左手臂內側卻突然一痛，粉末撒了滿地。

         『看，你看見了嗎？』

         這是蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯的聲音，威爾渾身一僵。現實與幻境開始重疊，黑色麋鹿緩緩地從房門口探出頭，一雙血紅獸眼直勾勾的盯著威爾瞧；另一頭，『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』則直挺挺地站在辦公桌上，雙手大張，面帶微笑，彷若上蒼。

        這是幻覺。威爾恐懼的後退一步，閉上眼睛。這些都不是真的，呼吸，冷靜下來，深深呼吸⋯⋯。 左手臂內側又再次刺痛，一開始只是麻癢，像是幾隻小蟲啃咬皮肉；慢慢的，痛感加劇，彷彿被人一層一層的扒皮切肉般，真實的不像幻覺。威爾差點痛叫出聲，他扯起袖口，低頭一看，只見手臂上的黑魔標記清晰地浮現在皮膚上，骷髏嘴裡的蟒蛇正猙獰的吐著蛇信。

        「不、不可能⋯⋯這怎麼可能！」

        威爾倒抽口氣，他先是緊張的四下張望，確定四周無人後，才發抖的輕觸左手臂上的刺青。 這確實不是幻覺，黑魔標記正在替它的主人召集僕從——佛地魔王回來了！

 

 

        「請進。」

        「沒想到妳也在關心時事。」漢尼拔走入貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶的診療室，一見到桌上的預言家日報，意外的挑眉，隨意翻了幾頁後又不禁搖頭嘆息。「現在記者的素質真是令人擔憂。」

        金髮女巫忍俊不禁，她伸手邀請漢尼拔入座。

        「畢竟我的母校也有參加，我還是希望今年波巴洞（Beauxbaton）能奪冠。」

        貝德莉雅是著名的女性心理治療師，也是記憶與靈魂魔法的頂尖專家。她在美國魔法社會的上流圈子裡是道神秘美麗的謎語，她的姓氏透露出她可能繼承了法國古老血脈的其中一支，有人猜她也是受到佛地魔王迫害的難民，也有人認為她是黑魔王倒台後逃竄的核心食死徒之一。事實如何，無人可知，畢竟貝德莉雅和漢尼拔相似，兩人都用將過去掩藏在風趣談吐和迷人外表之下，卻又有足夠的威信堵住他人的閒言閒語。

        「波巴洞（Beauxbaton）今年的校長是美心夫人（Madame Maxime），妳的舊識⋯⋯即使是巨人混血，她還是個非常不錯的巫師。」漢尼拔坐下後想了想，「反觀今年德姆蘭（Durmstrang）真是讓人擔憂啊。」

         「我記得校長是伊果．卡卡夫（Igor Karkaroff）吧，的確不怎麼讓人期待。」貝德莉雅搖搖頭，收攏了腿，換了個姿勢，紫羅蘭色的蕾絲長裙在波斯地毯上開得像朵初夏的藍鈴花。「那麼，漢尼拔，我想我們應該開始今天的療程了。 你最近過得如何？」

        「還不錯，遇見了有趣的病人。」 耐心等待了一會兒，金髮女巫發現對方並沒有要深入這個話題的意思，忍不住嘆了口氣。「漢尼拔，我們的療程已經進行了幾年了，老實說，我能感覺到你沒有完全坦誠。」

        「是嗎？」

        「你製造出一個假象，以此為偽裝，甚至用這個假象操控別人對你的看法。我並沒有要批判你的作風，漢尼拔，但我是你的心理治療師，這樣下去，我不禁要懷疑療程是否有繼續下去的必要。」

        「我很抱歉，貝德莉雅，我並非刻意為之。」

        「你這樣不會孤單嗎？」

         「我有朋友，」漢尼拔撐著下顎，食指撫弄著下唇，低沈而輕柔地問：「妳不是我的朋友嗎？」

        「我想你必須釐清朋友之間的關係。你是我的病人和同僚，但我們並不是朋友。」貝德莉雅早已習慣對方的魅力，沒有動搖。她將自己的金捲髮攏向左肩，低頭翻了翻病例，又問：「你曾跟我提起你最近的病人，威爾．葛蘭姆先生，他的？他是你的朋友嗎？」

        「他是少數幾名能理解我的人，」提起威爾，漢尼拔來了興致。他側頭想了想，難得露出困擾的神情。「我想我們有機會發展更親密的關係，」他語帶保留的說。

        「朋友關係需要妥善經營，漢尼拔。」貝德莉雅建議，「你不能單方面去分析威爾的心理狀況，你必須讓他也了解你。」

         「嗯……我會試著採納妳的建議。」漢尼拔又是一笑，剛才躊躇的模樣眨眼就掩埋在那副溫文有禮的外殼下。「我現在還無法確定，恐怕還得再觀望一會兒。」

       「我會期待你的進展。」貝德莉雅也回以一個笑容，她並不完全了解漢尼拔話裡的含義，但也沒有追問。以她對他的了解，這已是極限，若再深究，觸及不可觸及的靈魂一隅，後果恐怕不堪設想。

        這已經是非常大的進展了。 貝德莉雅略微滿意的點頭，在病歷表上註記。

        兩人的話題轉眼來到最新發明的記憶藥水上，他們對魔法國會打算使用這款藥水在偵訊犯人上持有不同意見。兩人討論許久，最終女巫妥協，她同意漢尼拔對於藥水成分的論點，蜘蛛腳的份量必須減少，否則會對使用者產生致命性的傷害。

       「時間差不多了，」漢尼拔看了眼牆上的掛鐘，站起身。「我下午還有病人。」

        「等等。」

        「怎麼了？」

        「你⋯⋯你這兩天沒有感覺到嗎？」貝德莉雅小心翼翼地拉起左手臂的袖口。她左臂上頭的黑魔標記緩緩的蠕動著，巨蟒朝觀者露出獠牙，嘶嘶作響。「他在呼喚我們。」

        「我知道，」漢尼拔眯起了眼睛，神色莫測。「重新舉辦的三巫鬥法大賽、破例參加的救世主男孩……這不難推斷，貝德莉雅，很早之前就有了徵兆 。」

        金髮女巫有些瑟縮，她吞了吞口水，雙唇顫抖。「他要使用那個黑魔法。」

        「血親的骨骸、僕人的肉塊、仇敵的鮮血。」漢尼拔露出頗為讚許的神色，「能想到這個禁忌的靈魂魔法，確實讓我刮目相看。」

        「你打算怎麼辦？」貝德莉雅不安的握著左手臂的黑魔標記，灼熱的痛感喚醒了睽違已久的恐懼。她看向站在門口的漢尼拔，眼底浮現她自己也不曾察覺的依賴。「你會回應召喚嗎？」

        「也許吧，」漢尼拔眨眨眼，語氣輕鬆，彷彿對方只是在答覆一場晚餐邀約。「忠心的僕人總要回覆偉大黑魔王的召喚，不是嗎？」

 

 

\-------------------------

附註：黑魔標記疼痛發生時間為HP4，哈利撞見石內卜和伊果．卡卡夫的私下談話。

 

 


	8. 7

 

 

7.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        紐約市曼哈頓中城區燈火通明，阿拉娜從華道夫酒店（Waldorf- Astoria Hotel）四十三層樓往下望，看見的只有如螞蟻般密密麻麻竄動的人影。行人們神色匆匆，速度飛快的鑽入各大街口的紐約地鐵，彷彿灑落在身上的城市燈火是能消滅他們的化學藥劑。

        不夜城人民竟然畏懼亮光，這種反差讓阿拉娜忍不住勾起嘴角，她抬起頭，望著明亮的天空，突然懷念起沃夫查夫滿天星斗的夜空。

        「阿拉娜。」

        「漢尼拔，」女巫轉過身，朝自己的導師微微一笑。「音樂會結束了嗎？」

        「還沒有，我出來透透氣。」

        「真不像你的作風，」阿拉娜挑眉，她從身側飄過的托盤上拿起一杯香檳，遞給漢尼拔。「你該不會是對今晚的樂隊不滿意吧？」

        「真不愧是阿拉娜．布魯姆醫生，什麼事都逃不過妳的法眼。」漢尼拔苦笑著接過香檳，他湊近女巫耳邊，悄聲道：「偷偷告訴妳，小號手的音準快把我逼瘋了。」

        「所以你是打算逃跑？」

        「噓，」醫生狡黠的眨眨眼，「別告訴別人，親愛的阿拉娜，把這當作是我們之間的小秘密。」

       阿拉娜被逗得咯咯笑，她將食指湊到唇前，回應似的也眨了眨眼。

        「當然了，親愛的漢尼拔，我絕對不會告訴任何人一名樂團小號手就能逼瘋鼎鼎大名的萊克特醫生。」

        「一言為定，」漢尼拔笑著舉起香檳，碰了碰阿拉娜的酒杯。兩人一飲而盡，一同望著落地窗外那片和白晝一樣耀眼的黑夜，半晌，漢尼拔側頭，問道：「妳又為什麼中途離席？」

        「我也不知道，我覺得很煩躁，不太能靜得下心聽演奏。」阿拉娜嘆了口氣，「也許是因為威爾吧，他最近好像在害怕什麼東西似的。我問他，他又像以前一樣什麼都不肯說。」

        漢尼拔微微瞇眼，大概能猜出威爾恐懼的是佛地魔王的甦醒。

        「他只是怕妳擔心。」

        「所以他確實在害怕某件事或某個東西。」阿拉娜立刻抓住語病，犀利地指出：「你知道是什麼？威爾在療程中親口告訴你的？」

       「他沒有跟我說，但我大概能猜得出來。」醫生對女巫的敏銳感到佩服，只好開口解釋：「說實話，威爾對我還是很有戒心，願意透露的東西並不多。」

        「他挺喜歡你的，我看得出來。」

        「他對我說的話大多是諷刺，阿拉娜。妳交給我的工作可真是艱難。」

        「少來了，你明明很興奮接到這個病人，全世界研究記憶與靈魂魔法的巫師都對威爾夢寐以求。」阿拉娜一頓，似乎想起什麼，皺起眉頭，咬牙切齒地說：「他擁有的天賦獨一無二，如果能成功掌握威爾的『共情』，絕對能有突破性的研究成果。」

        「像是奇爾頓？」

        「就是佛德里克．奇爾頓，」窗戶外頭飛來紐約的觀光直升機，吵雜的引擎聲正好蓋住兩人的對話。女巫等著那幾名興奮的莫魔觀光客飛離高樓，才又繼續說：「我快被他煩死了。」

        「這就是為什麽妳這麼保護威爾的原因。」醫生點頭指出，「妳怕他再次受到傷害。」

        這句話鋒利的像是刀刃，阿拉娜渾身一顫，她下意識避開漢尼拔的視線，轉向右側的窗戶。玻璃上倒映著她毫無血色的側臉，就像多年前一樣，阿拉娜仍舊記得自己二十多歲時從客廳窗戶看見威爾摔落在泥濘中的景色，那時他穿著代表食死徒的黑色長袍，滿身是血，臉色慘白的如同鬼魂。

       「你沒有看過他剛從You-Know-Who手下逃離的模樣，」女巫閉了閉眼，半晌，才將視線轉回來面對醫生。「食死徒已經毀過他一次，我不能再讓其他巫師再毀了他第二次。」

        「妳是個忠實的朋友，」漢尼拔柔聲道：「威爾很幸運能有妳在身邊。」

        不是的，阿拉娜差點反駁出聲。他們都說她是威爾的救命恩人，就連威爾也這麼認為，事實的真相卻完全相反；那一晚，她像懦夫一樣縮在沙發後面，靜靜望著老友雙眼在大雨中逐漸熄滅；直到雨勢漸歇、太陽升起，她才有勇氣走出去為威爾收屍。

       可是他還活著，他沒有死。阿拉娜一輩子記得威爾躺在血泊中，虛弱的抓住自己的裙擺，露出一抹晨霧般的笑容，氣若游絲地說：我就知道妳會來。

       她從沒有告訴過威爾，救起他的那個早晨是她這十多年來不斷重複的惡夢。她會夢見躺在鮮血中的威爾已經死去，屍體冰冷，只有一雙藍眼睛惡狠狠地睜著，眼底滿是控訴。

        「我知道你能救他，」停頓許久，女巫吞吞口水，緩慢而堅定的說：「漢尼拔，你是世界上惟一能救他的人。」

        「別這麼說，不只是我，現在還有艾比蓋兒。」聞言，醫生瞇了瞇眼，露出一抹寓意深長的微笑。「但我仍非常感激妳的信任，阿拉娜，我一定會盡全力幫助他。」

        阿拉娜回以一個蒼白的微笑。這時，空氣中傳來現影術的『唰唰』聲，十幾名套著五顏六色枕頭套的家庭小精靈出現在表演廳門口，一臉恭敬地拉開大門。欣賞完音樂會的巫師女巫們魚貫而出，眾人有說有笑，清冷的前廳頓時人聲鼎沸。

        「漢尼拔，原來你躲到這裡了。」一襲華美長袍的貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶走近窗邊，她今晚將一頭金髮綰成髮髻，用火紅色的鳳凰羽毛固定，點綴著數十顆星斗般的碎鑽。貝德莉雅挽住漢尼拔的手臂，轉向阿拉娜，微微一笑，「還不幫我介紹這名美麗的女士。」

        「我是阿拉娜．布魯姆。」阿拉娜上前一步，拉起長裙，微微頷首。「我想妳就是鼎鼎大名的杜穆里耶醫生吧？」

        「妳認識我？」

        「研究記憶與靈魂的女巫並不多，而妳又是箇中翹楚，我在許多論文上看過妳的照片。」阿拉娜看了眼漢尼拔，打趣的說：「更何況我也在八卦雜誌上看過兩位的合照。」

        「只是一些捕風捉影的報導。」漢尼拔笑著搖頭，他挽著兩名貌美女巫走向頂樓電梯。一見三人，站在電梯旁的家庭小精靈立刻站直身子，用力行禮，又為他們按下電梯按鈕。 貝德莉雅和阿拉娜愉快的聊起女士特有的話題，把漢尼拔這個男士晾在一旁。三人走進電梯，當柵欄垃門緩緩關起時，一名帶著誇張禮帽的黑人男子伸手一擋，一臉抱歉地走了進來。

       「非常抱歉，希望我沒有嚇到各位。」黑人男子身材極為高挑，配上他那頂繡滿銀色星斗的高禮帽，幾乎撞上電梯天花板（天花板立刻往上長高了一公尺）。他摘下帽子，微笑道：「我的名字是托比亞斯．巴其。」

       「巴其！」阿拉娜驚訝道：「你是魔杖製造師？」

        「我繼承了家族的姓氏，並未繼承家族的職業。」托比亞斯親吻在場女士的手背，才將高帽戴回頭上。他的視線落在漢尼拔身上，又很快收回，「我不否認製造魔杖算是我的一點個人興趣，但我本人並未擁有合法的魔杖製造證，大多數的作品都只能放在地下室裡自我欣賞而已。」

        「太可惜了，」阿拉娜嘆道：「美國的魔杖製造師非常稀少呢。」

        「我想巴其先生已經有了別的職業了。」貝德莉雅瞥了眼黑人手中的提琴箱，笑著說：「他可是今晚的小提琴首席。」

        托比亞斯正要開口，電梯卻已經抵達大廳。這座魔法電梯隱藏在華道夫酒店正門數來第四根大理石柱子裡頭，被巨大的巴洛克雕飾花瓶擋住，兩百年前酒店落成時就已施了魔法，來來往往的富有莫魔們不曾注意到這家豪華酒店其實也是魔法世界上流社會的聚會場所之一。

        四人邊走邊聊，正準備在正門口告別時，一名體型肥胖、滿臉鬍鬚的莫魔男子突然衝了過來，一把抓住托比亞斯的手，激動地尖叫：「托比亞斯！你為什麼都不回我電話！你在這裡做什麼！能見到你我實在太高興了！」

        「我來工作，富蘭克林。」托比亞斯毫不留情地抽回手，不悅地在長袍上頭擦了擦。「你克制一點，別在別人面前丟臉。」

        「別人？誰——噢！天啊！萊克特醫生！」一見漢尼拔，矮胖的富蘭克林立刻撲了上前，一把抓住醫生的右手，不停搖晃。「萊克特醫生！我們真是有緣！沒想到竟然能在這裡遇見您！」

       「我也很驚喜，富蘭克林。」漢尼拔維持溫和的笑容，他轉向一旁兩名目瞪口呆的女巫，解釋道：「這位是我的病人，這兩位女士則是我的同僚，布魯姆和杜穆里耶醫生。」

        富蘭克林直接無視兩名女巫的存在，仍興致勃勃的追問：「您是來欣賞托比亞斯的表演嗎？我敢打賭您一定非常喜歡！他是我最好的朋友、也是我見過最有才華的提琴手！沒有人能演奏得比他更好！他還會自己製造提琴呢！」

        「萊克特醫生早就知道了。」托比亞斯突然開口，他第二次看向漢尼拔，眼底閃過一絲挑釁，「他是少數見證我作品的人。」

       「確實，」這次醫生不閃不避的對上黑人提琴手的視線，笑意卻不及眼底。「我必須說，巴奇先生的作品讓人十分驚艷。」

        「天啊！原來你們兩人早就認識了！這果然是緣分！」絲毫沒有察覺氣氛詭異的富蘭克林高興的手舞足蹈，「我的心理醫生竟然和我最好的朋友互相認識！」

        「萊克特醫生是我之前的委託人，他要求的作品讓我印象深刻。」托比亞斯露出意味深長的笑容，他脫下高帽，朝漢尼拔的方向微微頷首。「我只能說，萊克特醫生對弦有極佳的品味。（Dr. Lecter has a good taste of strings.）」

        「過獎了，」醫生也朝他點點頭，「您的作品她很喜歡。」

 

 

        艾比蓋兒渾身僵硬地握著釣竿，她深深吸氣，接著才下定決心似的用力揮竿。浮標像是炮彈一樣砸在水面上，激起小水花，見狀，站在一旁的威爾忍不住嘆氣。

        「妳太緊張了，這樣一輩子都釣不到魚。」

        「我、我不知道該怎麼辦！」一小群魚從女孩小腿邊竄了過去，引起一陣夾雜驚叫的笑聲。「哈哈哈！好癢喔！」

        「來，握住這裡，放鬆一點。」威爾輕輕扳開艾比蓋兒的手，讓她稍微活動手腕，再重新握住釣竿。

        他不知道怎麼解釋自己和艾比蓋兒的關係，原本以為兩人相處會非常尷尬，現在看起來似乎還出人意表的融洽。可能要感謝漢尼拔，他想，醫生起了很大的作用，他風趣健談、談吐得宜、容易讓人卸下心防。漢尼拔也時常引導威爾開啟話題，多半是和艾比蓋兒談論當年在霍格華茲的趣聞，偶爾兩人也會試著教女孩使用魔法。

        艾比蓋兒魔法天分很高。看見她學得如此之快，威爾心裡總會有淡淡的驕傲。

         即使模仿犯的調查仍停滯不前，新的殺人犯也像雨後春筍一樣拼命冒出來，『共情』還是把威爾腦袋搞得亂七八糟，晚上的噩夢也讓他不能安睡……明明什麼都沒改變，生活還是一樣滿是殺人犯和屍體，威爾卻覺得日子好過許多。

        今天威爾聽從心理治療師的建議，帶著艾比蓋兒偷偷溜出醫院去露營。選定的地點是他家附近的溪流，在計畫中，他會先教導艾比蓋兒如何正確辨別魚餌、再教她揮竿、最後把她帶到溪流正中央實際操作一次。

        當然，計劃趕不上變化，光是一開始辨別各種蟲餌和路亞就引得女孩尖叫連連。兩人花了一整個早上才進到第三個步驟，此刻艾比蓋兒好不容易揮竿成功，正目不轉睛的瞪著水面上的浮標。

       「我第一次也是這樣，久了就習慣了。」威爾拍了拍女孩的肩膀，「再放鬆一點。」

       「你很小就開始釣魚了嗎？」

        「我從小住在南安普頓，是英國的工業大港。我爸是麻瓜船工，他很喜歡釣魚，而且堅持葛蘭姆家的人都要學會釣魚。」他瞥了眼身側的女孩，聳了聳肩，「但那是海釣，和溪釣的技巧不太一樣。」

        「真酷！你可以教我嗎？下次我們和漢尼拔一起去！」

        沒想到這種話題能引起女孩的興趣，威爾移開視線，羞窘地點點頭。見狀，艾比蓋兒歡呼一聲，突然，不遠處的浮標晃動了一下，接著被用力向下扯，經驗不足的艾比蓋兒慌了手腳，驚呼連連，一旁的威爾連忙上前，幫忙抓住釣竿。

        兩人使盡全力用力向上一拉， 一隻肥美的鱒魚被拉出水面。就連威爾也孩子似的跟艾比蓋兒一同手舞足蹈的歡呼，沒想到一個不小心，女孩一腳的踩到長滿青苔的石頭，她重心不穩的擺著雙手，一把扯住威爾的袖子，拉著他一起往後摔。寂靜的森林頓時響起兩聲哀號。

        「好、好冷！」 艾比蓋兒包著毛毯，渾身顫抖。威爾的狀況也沒有好到哪裡去，他一邊擰著襯衫下擺，一邊發抖著在木頭堆旁坐下。他們倆一同把額外的枝枒拔處理掉，堆成塔狀，準備在入夜前升起營火。

        「嘿，妳要不要試著點火。」威爾哆哆嗦嗦的提議：「漢尼拔不是送了妳一隻魔杖嗎？」

        艾比蓋兒緊張的點點頭，她小心翼翼地打開後背包，從裡頭拿出了一個塑膠袋，接著才把放置魔杖的精美盒子從塑膠袋裡拿了出來。

        威爾不經失笑。「妳真寶貝這個禮物。」

       「我從來沒有過一隻自己的魔杖，我想好好保存它。」

       「妳竟然還在魔杖外包塑膠袋，」威爾莞爾一笑，他把火種處放在木頭中央，朝女孩招招手。「好了，可以開始了。」

       「我怕突然下雨，魔杖會濕掉，」艾比蓋兒羞窘的辯解。她寶貝的拿起那根魔杖，謹慎地握住它，深深吸了一口氣，小聲念道：「Incendio。」

       火焰從魔杖頂端噴射而出，點燃了營火。艾比蓋兒開心歡呼，威爾忍不住揉了揉少女的頭。「幹得好。」

       「我有偷偷用病房裡的紙巾練習，把它們點燃，再用魔法撲滅。」艾比淘氣的眨眨眼。 威爾忍不住微笑，他把今天釣到的鱒魚推給艾比蓋兒，再遞給女孩一把獵刀。「接下來的步驟不能用魔法，要遵照葛蘭姆家的規則，乖乖用刀。」

       「別太小看我了，」 艾比蓋兒接過刀，一臉自滿，沒多猶豫就開始將鱒魚們開腸剖肚。威爾見她拿刀的姿勢極為正確、掏出內臟的動作也迅速且熟練，忍不住讚道：「妳真厲害。」

       「我還沒十歲的時候就跟著我爸打獵。一開始只是在旁邊看，後來長大了之後，爸爸就開始教我拿槍。」艾比蓋兒一邊揮舞小刀，一邊自豪地說：「我媽比較膽小，不敢處理那些動物，所以我很小就會幫她忙。她在煮飯的時候我也在旁邊看，她就會順便教我。媽媽總說爸爸是被她的廚藝騙來的！我覺得這是真的！威爾，下次有空，你應該試試看我媽做的烤魚……。」

       她突然停了下來，一言不發的看著眼前寂靜的樹林。威爾不知道該說些什麼，只能跟著保持沈默。漆黑的樹林裡有營火燃燒的聲音，偶爾還會聽見細微的昆蟲叫聲，或是遠處溪流沖刷石頭的聲響。唯獨沒有人聲。這塊危機四伏的森林讓威爾感到心安，在空無一人的世界中，他才能掙脫天賦的束縛。

       威爾將處理好的鱒魚內臟丟入營火，頓時火焰發出了吼叫，照亮四周。這時候，他才驚覺一旁的艾比蓋兒狀況不對，她在哭，她將自己的臉埋入手臂，全身顫抖著，卻沒有發出任何聲響。

       『看。』神色慘白的蓋瑞特．赫布斯出現在樹影間。他嘴角咧開，露出滿足而嘲諷的微笑，『你看見了嗎？』

       是啊，我看見了。威爾茫然地想。我毀了一個女孩的人生。

       無止盡的黑暗湧上赫布斯蒼白的身軀，隱約中，威爾看見那個陰魂不散的男人被吞噬，長出犄角和鹿蹄，最終四肢伏地，成為一頭來自地獄的巨獸。

       艾比蓋兒啜泣了好一陣子，好不容易她才平復心情，頓時覺得有點尷尬。她悄悄低下頭，用袖口抹掉鼻涕和淚水。

       「抱歉，我不是故意掃興的……。」

       明滅的火光削尖了她身側黑髮男人的側影，威爾將半張臉埋在高領外套中，一言不發的烤著魚，他沒有移動、也沒有說話，只是僵直的坐在原地，任由火星在身邊爆開，如同夜裡一閃即逝的流星。望著這名沈默的男人，艾比蓋兒突然產生一種錯覺，彷彿他誕生於黑暗中，又將死於黑暗裡，一個人孤孤單單的消失在世界上。

       「給妳。」半晌，威爾才遞給艾比蓋兒一隻烤魚，嗓音有些乾澀。「抱歉，可能比不上你母親烤的魚。」

       艾比蓋兒默默接過那條魚，咬了一口，口感苦澀，甚至有部分烤焦了，真的沒有很好吃。可是艾比已經太久沒有吃過別人為自己烤的魚，她狼吞虎嚥地吃著，覺得這是世界上最美味的食物。

       一直到入睡之前，兩人都沒什麼交談，艾比蓋兒幾次試圖開啟話題，卻發現威爾又龜縮回自己的防衛圈中，她很無奈，只希望漢尼拔在場，但也只能沈默。

       晚上躺在睡袋裡，艾比蓋兒望著帳篷頂端交錯的支撐竿，覺得這跟自己和威爾的人生有異曲同工之妙。明明是兩個互不相逢的路人，卻因為一場意外而相識，甚至還交織出可以遮風避雨的屋頂。她靜靜躺著，很久都沒有入睡，她聽著威爾的呼吸聲從沈穩突然變成急促，她轉身一看，發現男人背對著自己，蜷曲的像是剛出生的嬰孩，從他顫抖的肩脥骨可以看出他有多麽緊繃。

       我也會做這種夢。艾比蓋兒心想，我可以懂。

       她隱約知道威爾做夢的原因是自己，但她愛莫能助，只能靜靜看著威爾的背影。直到朦朧的睡去前，艾比蓋兒一直想著：要是漢尼拔在就好了，他是個厲害的醫生……至少他可以幫得上忙。

       隔天，兩人依舊相顧無言。等他們合作收拾完露營區後，威爾便向艾比蓋兒伸出手，要帶她施展現影術回到病房。

       「嘿，威爾。」

       臨行前，艾比蓋兒下定決心，她出聲叫住男人，出人意料外的墊起腳尖，輕輕地抱住他。

       「謝謝你帶我出來玩。」

       這個擁抱比任何屍體都讓威爾手足無措，他全身僵硬。過了片刻，才緩慢的拍了拍艾比的背。艾比蓋兒愣了一下，卻因為這個動作，將臉埋進威爾的外套裡，使盡全力抱緊他。

       「真溫暖，」女孩的聲音模糊不清的從外套裡傳出，帶著一點哽咽。「我現在才發現……其實爸爸沒有抱過我。」

       「這、這不是妳的錯。」親情從不是威爾熟悉的話題，他慌了手腳，不知該如何是好，只能學著夢境裡的母親，僵硬地拍著艾比蓋兒的背，一下又一下，如同一陣又一陣拍打沙灘的海潮。

       「我知道，」艾比蓋兒閉起眼，感受從未感受過的擁抱，接著放開手，看著威爾。「這也不是你的錯，」她堅定的說。

       威爾錯愕的看著少女，忽然明白她所指何事。濃厚的罪惡感襲來，他立刻垂下眼，避開艾比蓋兒的視線，半晌，才吐出蒼白的道歉：「艾比蓋兒，對不起，我、我……！」

       「威爾，謝謝你帶我出來玩，」女孩卻打斷了他，「謝謝你。」

       清晨的陽光從茂密的枝枒中灑下，照亮艾比蓋兒的神情。她的雙眼是生機勃勃的翠綠色，像是威爾記憶中南安普頓夏日的海水、又像是馬里蘭州針葉林裡潺潺的溪流，映照著陽光斑斕的倒影。 這一刻，他隱約回憶起了母親的面容，還有父親在海港邊第一次教自己釣魚的神情。他記得那天和今日一樣風和日麗、微風徐徐，沒有屍體、沒有魔法、沒有無止盡的夢靨。

       「不，」威爾露出極淡的笑容，他其實有著和艾比蓋兒顏色相似的雙眼，卻參雜了一點陰霾的色彩。「是我要謝謝妳。」

 

 

 


	9. 8

 

 

8.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        相處的時間愈久，威爾發現漢尼拔．萊克特醫生的廚藝不是普通的好，他能自己一個人包辦一場豪華晚宴的餐點，簡直就是米其林（某種莫魔評斷食物好壞的標準）大廚程度的好。

       由於兩人在工作和私人場合上都有交集，威爾逐漸對這名醫生放下心防，畢竟不是每個人都能同時獲得杰克和阿拉娜的稱讚，光是這點就足以讓威爾五體投地的佩服。不知不覺中，他也被邀請加入了醫生偶爾舉辦的小型晚宴，由於阿拉娜通常都會參加，威爾也就跟著一起去了（可以去蹭蹭免錢的高檔飯也沒什麼不好）。

      「謝謝你的邀請，漢尼拔。」

       今晚，杰克．克勞福德也是醫生的座上賓之一，他坐在威爾對面，舉起餐桌上的紅酒杯，朝今晚備菜的大廚致敬。

       「你的食物依舊這麼美味。」

       「與他人共享食物會增添食物的美味，我才要感謝你們大駕光臨。」漢尼拔邊說邊替威爾和阿拉娜斟酒。他走回位置坐下。「我今天聽到威爾上課的內容，令我大開眼界。」

       「今天的主題是什麼？」阿拉娜輕啜一口紅酒，好奇的問。

       「尚未被逮捕的連續殺人魔，」威爾嚼著嘴裡的食物，口齒不清的說：「切斯皮克開膛手。」

       漢尼拔露出頗具興致的表情，「在課堂上，你說你認為『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的模仿犯就是開膛手……真是十分獨特的見解，威爾，這是我第一次天到這種說法。」

       「喔？」女巫轉向身側的老友，「詳細內容是什麼？」

       「沒什麼，就跟以前一樣。」威爾聳聳肩，用叉子戳起了另一塊章魚腿。「像是他會切除受害者的身體部位，所有的傷口都有外科程度的精準。他幾乎沒留下什麼證據，性格謹慎，有自己一套對於美學的標準⋯⋯。」

      「他不是巫師吧？」

       「不一定，也可能是受過決鬥魔法訓練的巫師。他們通常對魔杖都會有超乎旁人的精準掌控力，在那種狀況下魔杖也有可能是犯案工具。」

       「就這樣？」

       「就這樣。」

       「我猜你一定還說了別的，」 阿拉娜打趣地看向坐在主位的醫生。「好啦，告訴我們吧，別再賣關子了，他到底在說了什麼讓你如此印象深刻？」

       「威爾提了一個非常有趣的推測。他說，開膛手其實並不是真的要模仿赫布斯，他這麼做是在試探FBI的辦案能力，希望他們能發現他遠比『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』還要出色許多。」漢尼拔一頓，露出一抹愉悅的笑容。「他還說，『切斯皮克開膛手』毫無疑問是個高智商的精神變態、甚至有可能是個虐待狂⋯⋯威爾，你要幫我說完嗎？」

       突然被叫到名字，正在埋頭苦吃的威爾一驚，抬起了頭。長桌另一端的漢尼拔正朝他微笑，等著他開口；那一瞬間，那隻遍體鴉黑的麋鹿緩緩從醫生常以後方步出，牠一如往常專注地盯著威爾，猩紅的眼睛在燭火下呈現深邃的夜色，像是月色下的血跡。

       「威爾？」阿拉娜拍了拍老友的肩，「你還好嗎？」

       「我說⋯⋯我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」威爾連忙甩了甩頭，試圖把幻覺甩開。他停頓一會兒，想了想，才說道：「我記得我還說了⋯⋯『切斯皮克開膛手』將殺人昇華為藝術。」

       這個稱讚放在一名連續殺人魔身上顯得不合時宜。杰克吃驚地瞪大雙眼，阿拉娜則咳嗽幾聲，只有漢尼拔仍悠然自得的露出一抹微笑。這時威爾才察覺自己又失言搞僵了氣氛，也不知道該如何是好，只好繼續低頭苦吃。

       就在飯廳裡一片寂靜時，壁爐燃起了熊熊大火，一張蓋有MACUSA和FBI戳印的牛皮紙捲飛到杰克身邊。他略帶歉意地朝醫生點點頭，接著拆開緞帶，閱讀半晌，臉色大變。

      「布萊恩的報告，」他轉向威爾，「星期三那具種滿花的女屍少了腎臟，所有線索都符合開膛手的犯案特徵。」

       「那這是第二具了。」

       「確實，」杰克又繼續往下看，臉色愈來愈難看。突然，他狠狠捲起牛皮紙，低聲咒罵：「奇爾頓竟然說亞伯．吉狄恩就是開膛手！還找了記者採訪！」

       「是嫌我們不夠忙嗎？」

       「布萊恩說現在行為科學部大樓門口又被記者塞爆了！」杰克用牛皮紙敲了敲桌沿，「我對奇爾頓那傢伙簡直忍無可忍！」

       阿拉娜瞪大眼，「你說吉狄恩——是那個吉狄恩嗎？殺害自己全家人的那個外傷治療師？」

       「就是他，奇爾頓說他在巴爾的摩精神犯罪病院裡進行催眠療程時，主動坦承自己就是『切斯皮克開膛手』。」

       「這不可能！」女巫驚呼：「我曾經去醫院幫吉狄恩做過短暫的心理治療，他根本不符合開膛手的側寫！」

       「不管是真是假，我們明天都必須去拜訪他。」杰克嘆了口氣，「威爾，你和我一起去。」

       佛德里克．奇爾頓在威爾記憶中就是個煩人的傢伙，兩人見面次數用一隻手就數得出來，而每一次這名精神病院的院長都像隻蒼蠅似的圍著威爾轉，試圖要從他腦袋裡挖出一點兒能做研究的東西。如果可以，威爾很想拒絕，但此時此刻他也只能向上司聳聳肩，噴了口不以為然的氣。

       他無意間瞥向沈默已久的漢尼拔，對方正低著頭、沈默的切著餐盤上的主菜。看似一切正常，但威爾總覺得有什麼地方不太對勁。

       「我想⋯⋯我們該換個話題，」他不安地換了個姿勢，搓了搓自己手臂上的雞皮疙瘩，建議道。

       「說的也是，抱歉，」杰克這時也察覺到自己的失禮，朝坐在主位的醫生點了點頭，「工作的事應該等到工作時再來討論。」

       接下來他們換了個話題，談論起最新的魔法國會議員弊案。遠離殺人魔和屍體之後的晚餐顯得十分平和，笑聲滿載 、賓主盡歡。 晚餐結束，威爾留下，打算和漢尼拔私下談談吉狄恩一事。當他剛踏進廚房，漢尼拔卻率先提出一起洗碗的請求。

       「你連這種事都不用魔法？」威爾一臉不可思議。「我幾百年沒有用手洗過碗了！」

       「洗碗和做菜一樣可以清空雜念，」醫生將一疊盤子放到探員手中，「結束清潔之後，我們可以趁機來聊一下上一次的診斷。」

       見對方一臉為自己著想的表情，威爾也只能吞下所有抱怨，任命似的乖乖聽話。好在他也不是出生在魔法世界，對莫魔們處理骯髒碗盤的方式略有印象（雖然做起事來仍十分笨拙，差點打破其中幾個盤子）。他站在水槽旁，用毛巾擦乾漢尼拔遞來的餐盤，趁著工作的空擋，威爾抬眼觀察身側洗碗的醫生，斟酌了一會兒，才悄聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

       漢尼拔正低頭清洗銀製刀叉。聞言，他沒有改變姿勢，只是微微彎起嘴角。 「我很好，為什麼這麼問？」

       「直覺吧，」威爾聳聳肩，把碗盤放下，靠著流理台，雙手環胸。「我總覺得你對切斯皮克開膛手十分在意。」

       「杰克也十分在意開膛手，」這回醫生沒有將仍在滴水的刀叉遞給威爾，反而自己拿起毛巾擦乾。「你就沒有問他這個問題。」

       餐具櫃正好在威爾正上方，漢尼拔走了過來，傾身湊向年輕的探員，左手撐在他身旁，另一手則打開上頭的櫃子。他離得太近了，姿勢親密的像是在擁抱，威爾不太自然的撇過頭，卻沒有像以往被入侵安全界線時飛快逃開，只是動作僵硬、視線亂飄，先是瞪著水晶吊燈，接著是牆角那架三角鋼琴，最後視線不自覺地來到漢尼拔的左手臂上。

       為了方便洗碗，醫生捲起袖口，露出半截黑魔標記。另外半截在被水浸濕的白襯衫下若隱若現，像是濃霧下的猙獰人影。這時，漢尼拔突然湊近，略帶口音的嗓音在威爾耳邊響起。「不好意思，能麻煩你稍微離開一下嗎？」

       「嗯？喔！抱歉！」 噴在頰上的濕潤鼻息讓威爾愣了一會兒，接著立刻反應過來，驚慌失措的朝旁邊跳開。漢尼拔側頭看了一眼，似乎注意到他的反常，他馬上又做賊心虛的後退了一步，甚至不停搓揉自己兩隻紅雲般的耳朵。

       漢尼拔在廚房往往會穿得輕便一些，白襯衫加馬甲，有時候甚至只有襯衫，三件套對這名純血巫師來說彷彿一種偽裝，每一顆鈕扣、每一道花紋都極為精準、毫無偏差，彷彿是十四行詩（Sonnet）的韻腳和格律，即使因為繁複的規則而無法直抒情感，也情願謹守武裝、不願輕易讓人窺探靈魂。

        而現在，他褪去外衣，留下十分靠近肌膚的一層布料，所有的肌理彷彿昭然揭曉，在他某個抬手、某個轉身間，總能隱約看見優美的肌肉線條。威爾忍不住回想剛才漢尼拔為了打開上層櫥櫃時高舉雙手，襯衫因此被拉緊，露出像是弓弦般的腰線，緊實而又流暢。

       威爾回過神，意識到自己的想法是多麽不合時宜，自覺尷尬，欲蓋彌彰的移開視線。醫生彷彿完全沒有察覺自己病人雜亂的心思，他關上櫥櫃，思考了一會兒，才開口道：「其實我很驚訝，我以為你不會再踏入犯案現場了。」

       「什麼？」話題轉變得太快，威爾張大著嘴，反應不過來。

       「一開始你答應杰克是因為牽扯到食死徒，現在你抓到了『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』，應該沒有理由繼續參與辦案。」漢尼拔走了過來，拉開椅子坐下，嚴然一副要進行心理治療的模樣。「畢竟這些案件導致了你的惡夢。」

       「因為我答應了杰克，現在這是我的工作。更何況黑魔王可能已經回來了，正是需要人力的時候⋯⋯。」

       「你無法停止，是吧？」不等對方說完，漢尼拔又說：「其實你心裡很清楚，這和黑魔王回歸或追求正義一點關係都沒有，它們都只是你重回犯案現場的藉口。」

       威爾下意識地想要反駁，腦袋卻ㄧ片空白。他妥協似的哼了哼，也拉開椅子坐下。

       「你記得上一次你提到的窗嗎？夢境裡你一直望著的那扇窗？」漢尼拔微笑，「你告訴我，那是在你還沒去霍格華茲就讀之前、仍住在南安普頓麻瓜社區的記憶。」

       「沒錯。」

       「而你躺在你母親懷裡，望著那扇窗。她是個好母親，在睡覺之前會跟講一小段故事哄你入睡，就算在夢裡也是如此。」

        恐懼閃過威爾的面容，一瞬間消失不見，漢尼拔並未錯過。

      「她還會溫柔地地撫摸你的頭，跟著你一起看著窗戶和窗外的燈塔⋯⋯接下來呢？你上次沒有告訴我，接著她還說了什麼？」

       「她⋯⋯」猶豫了好一會兒，威爾突然想起那一雙熟悉的紅棕色眼珠。漢尼拔的眼睛。他看不透那雙眼睛，卻又莫名感到心安。在赫布斯家鮮血四濺時，就是這雙眼睛打撈了在瘋狂中沈浮的威爾，像一把利劍，穿透靈魂，將他固定在現實的陸地上。而現在這雙眼睛正直勾勾的盯著他，像是告訴他不用害怕。

       「她要我當個好孩子，等我張開眼，爸爸就會回家了⋯⋯可是夢境之後變了……窗外一片混沌，無止盡的黑暗湧入房內⋯⋯！」

       「那你的母親呢，威爾？」

       「她緊抓住我，一直重複一樣的話，當我轉過頭去看她⋯⋯她的臉血肉模糊！」

       遠處水龍頭的滴答聲彷彿被無限放大，每一次滴落都能掀起房內的滔天巨浪。醫生耐心的等了一段時間，威爾卻一直沈默不語，甚至有愈來愈瑟縮的趨勢。

       「布魯姆博士認為你的夢境是創傷後壓力症候群（PTSD）所引起，我可以理解她的診斷，畢竟許多經歷戰爭的人都會有這個症狀。」漢尼拔試圖引導自己的病人。「不過根據你的說法，我認為這個診斷可能有誤。讓我問你，威爾，你在重新使用『共情』後夢境是否有所改變？」

       「我逃離英國後就開始做這個夢了，」吞吞口水，威爾盯著自己的手指，「可是就像你說的，最近夢境內容因為『共情』開始出現改變。我夢見一隻巨大的黑色麋鹿⋯⋯還有蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯。」

       「麋鹿？也許是因為你第一次『共情』的受害者就被掛在麋鹿上的緣故⋯⋯告訴我，你看見那隻麋鹿時感受如何？你害怕嗎？還是憤怒？無力拯救死者的憤怒？」

       「一開始我很害怕，後來我卻感到安心。牠讓我又敬又畏。」

        「赫布斯呢？」漢尼拔瞇起眼，一絲滿足和嘲弄閃過眼底。「你對夢裡的赫布斯有什麼感受？」

        「恐懼，純然的恐懼。」

        「現實的赫布斯呢？」

        這一回威爾沈默許久，雙唇緊抿，似乎有所抗拒。見狀，醫生巧妙地換了個話題，「我們換個方向好了，在『共情』時你感受到些什麼，威爾？」

       「我覺得我就是他們……我就是那些兇手。」威爾閉了閉眼，許多張扭曲而充滿仇恨的面容浮現腦海。半晌，他喃喃地說：「我能進入他們的靈魂、感受他們的情緒。」

        「你脫離食死徒生活後，已經有一段時間沒有使用『共情』，直到杰克請你幫助調查。」見對方沒有否認，漢尼拔繼續說道：「而你第一次接手的案件就是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』。你在逮捕過程中殺死蓋瑞特．赫布斯——殺死對方時，你的感覺如何？」

         「殺死赫布斯是正確的舉動。」

         「還有呢？」 威爾靜默。他的內心一直被罪惡感所迷惑，但那只是針對艾比蓋兒感到抱歉，卻不是他對殺死一個兇手真正的感受。他一直很清楚自己的想法，卻因此而害怕。

        「威爾，你要學習順從自己的靈魂。」漢尼拔出聲鼓勵，「如果你一直壓抑自己，療程起不了任何作用。」

        威爾知道，接下來說出的話足以把自己拖下地獄，他也一直死守這個秘密，不願意與邪惡為伍。然而前方醫生的眼神如此堅定，帶著鼓勵，彷彿能擋下任何譴責的巨浪，這讓威爾產生了一股傾訴的衝動，他壓抑得太久，他想傾訴——而眼前的男人就是最完美的傾訴對象。

         「我想……」威爾抬頭，看向漢尼拔。這是他在這段對話中第一次看向醫生。「我享受殺死蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯。」

 

 

 


	10. 9

 

 

9.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

       巴爾的摩精神犯罪病院是間皇宮般富麗堂皇的醫院，杰克記得最初這家醫院十分樸素、甚至有點像是鬧鬼的酒店。現在的一切都是佛德里克．奇爾頓的傑作。根據傳言，這名急功近利的新任院長甚至透過許多管道，將特殊的精神病犯罪者轉移到自己的醫院，美名是鑽研特殊疾病，實則利用這些罪犯進行不人道研究，好讓他能多贏得幾個記憶與靈魂的魔法獎項。

       院長辦公室前方的佈置更是浮誇，杰克不耐地等著門開，來回踏著步，一邊打量著牆上那些誇張扭曲的洛可可雕塑。半晌，他停下腳步，忍不住在心裡冷哼：披著華麗外皮的空殼子。

       「歡迎FBI大駕光臨。」

        辦公室大門總算開啟，奇爾頓雙手大張，慢條斯理地走了出來。他向杰克露出燦爛的微笑。

       「久仰大名，克勞福德探員。」

        披著治療師外皮的瘋子。杰克跟在新任院長後頭走進辦公室，又在心中補上一句。

        兩人相繼坐下，佛德里克．奇爾頓翹起腳，肆無忌憚的打量著眼前的行為科學部首長。奇爾頓有著一頭梳理整齊的油亮黑髮，配上高挺的鷹勾鼻和修剪精緻的小鬍子，看起來就像個精於算計的上流社會人士。此時他的笑容中帶著一點迫不急待，他等了一會兒，發現只有杰克一人前來時，忍不住垮下臉。

        「克勞福德探員，我以為你十分在意切斯皮克開膛手的下落。」

        「是又如何？」

        「既然你要來，就應該帶上威爾．葛蘭姆才對。我一直很期待親眼見識他的『共情』能力呢！」

        「葛蘭姆探員現在在FBI大樓處理其他事情，容我提醒，他不是什麼讓你看熱鬧的雜耍演員。」

        「我知道，我知道，他是你們的秘密武器。」奇爾頓醫生理解的點了點頭，「葛蘭姆探員的能力在靈魂與記憶魔法的領域裡也十分出名，要我說，他的『共情』讓他也可能成為一名殺人犯。」

        「我來這裡不是要和你討論威爾。」

       「我知道，我知道，是要討論吉狄安殺死的那名護工⋯⋯。」

        杰克不耐的打斷新任院長的喋喋不休，語氣嚴厲。「你讓一名手無寸鐵的護理師和一名高危險犯罪者獨處，甚至造成護理師的死亡——奇爾頓醫生，你難辭其咎！」

        「相信我，自那一天起，我每一天都活在愧疚之中。」聞言，奇爾頓嘴唇一抿，露出一個傷心欲絕的神情。「我也是受害者！我是那麼相信吉狄安！他背叛了我對他的信任！你瞧，他這兩年來表現良好，甚至還向我透露他就是開膛手……！」

        「請你停止散播這個消息！」杰克厲聲道：「FBI並未確定亞伯．吉狄安就是切斯皮克開膛手！你不該讓一些亂七八糟的小報隨意散播這個消息，更遑論現在吉狄安在逃，這樣會造成社會大眾恐慌。」

        「關於佛萊迪．勞茲女士的報導我也看過了，裡面寫得十分詳細，我會加強管束我自己的員工，讓他們別隨便亂嚼舌根。」奇爾頓傾身向前，將消息外洩的責任撇得一乾二淨。「吉狄安在逃，我比誰都要擔心，所以才希望你們派出那位鼎鼎大名的特殊探員葛蘭姆先生。」

        一聽見他又提起威爾，杰克挑眉，露出警告的神情。

       「葛蘭探員姆等等就會和萊克特醫生抵達這裡，我必須提醒你，請你克制自己，不要做出失禮的事。」

        「漢尼拔．萊克特？」聽到這個名字，奇爾頓滿臉厭惡，「那個假惺惺的傢伙？他已經拿到一堆論文獎項了，你們竟然讓他有機會靠近葛蘭姆進行研究——！」

        「萊克特醫生是名值得信任的治療師，他將威爾視為朋友。」杰克忍住翻白眼的衝動，「如果可以，奇爾頓醫生，希望你至少拿出一些和FBI合作的誠意。」

        「例如？」

        「至少提出亞伯．吉狄安被捕後巴爾的摩病院的規劃，要我照我的意思來做，他根本不應該繼續待在巴爾的摩醫院。」

        奇爾頓出乎意料贊同的點頭。他閒適的陷入柔軟的皮椅中，翹起腳，雙手交疊在膝蓋上。

       「我已經通知英國的魔法部了，為了安全著想，他們願意派出正氣師和催狂魔來護送吉狄安去阿茲卡班。」他朝對面的黑人探員俏皮地眨眨眼，「當然，本人做為吉狄安的主治醫生，會跟著他一起去英國，直到確定他精神正常後，我才會回來。」

        「我想你的意思是，在吉狄安被催狂魔摧殘到喪失神智之前，你會盡全力榨乾他所有值得研究的部分，然後榮譽歸國吧。」杰克橫眉倒豎，令人生畏，「要是我還是正氣師，你絕對不可能踏進阿茲卡班半步！」

        「但你不是了。」奇爾頓微笑的反擊，露出如同肉食性動物白森森的牙齒。「你選擇跟你那個食死徒的老婆逃來美國，不是嗎？」

 

 

       白天在巴爾的摩病院的調查簡直糟到不能再糟，杰克怒氣沖沖、奇爾頓句句帶刺、護理師的屍體活遭到鐵處女行刑一般。就連佛萊迪都像是約好一樣，在他們走出病院時衝上來胡亂拍照一通，威爾已經能預見下星期自己的臉會在報紙頭版，旁邊搭配上一行巨大的『調查探員精神不穩，私下探訪病院求助』這類狗屁標題。

        他的霉運一直延續到晚上，當晚，夢境隨著黑魔標記的抽痛、再次產生了變化。 前期和之前一樣，一樣的燈塔、一樣的母親、一樣的黑暗……但在窗外的黑暗湧進屋內時，威爾卻驚訝的發現自己突然可以移動身體。他抬起頭，發現母親（有時是蓋瑞特．赫布斯）完全消失了，就連南安普頓的老家也逐漸融解在無止盡的黑暗裡。

       威爾連忙從床上跳起來，火速衝向門口，當他一踏出房門，卻驚訝的發現自己正處於維吉尼亞州的州際道路上。後方的老家正一點一滴被黑暗吞噬，成了一片伸手不見五指的黑。威爾別無選擇，只能穿著內衣內褲、獨自在近冬的夜晚徐徐前行。

       他冷得直打哆嗦，瑟縮起肩膀，雙手環胸，希望能汲取一點溫暖。這時，後方傳來細微的蹄聲，威爾轉過頭，發現那隻巨大的黑色麋鹿正跟在自己身後。只要他停下腳步，不遠處的野獸也會跟著停了下來，就這樣試探了一會兒，威爾發現對方並沒有惡意，便無視於牠，繼續向前。

       過了半晌，前方出現了微弱的紅藍閃爍燈光，威爾瞇起眼，想看得更加仔細些，卻發現那些燈光朝自己愈來愈近——那是一輛莫魔警車。還沒等他反應過來，警車就開到他身邊。裏頭的警員搖下車窗，上下打量一臉茫然的黑髮男人。

        「先生，你要去哪裡？」

        威爾感到無比困惑，下意識地轉身，發現那頭只出現在幻境的麋鹿依舊在後方不遠處。所以這應該還是在我的夢裡吧，他想。

       「先生，請問你半夜穿著睡衣在州際道路上閒晃，究竟打算去哪裡？」年輕的莫魔警察十分不耐煩，又復述一次。

       「呃、我想要回家。」

        「你迷路了嗎？」

        「什麼？」 警員此時皺起眉，似乎覺得對方十分可疑，他用對講機報告了幾句，才抬起頭，問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

       「威爾．葛蘭姆。」

        「你知道自己現在在哪裡嗎？威爾．葛蘭姆先生？」

       此時威爾才意識到狀況不對，他似乎不是在作夢。沈默了片刻，他不太確定的回答：「我……我不知道。」

        「你有嗑藥嗎？還是你有喝酒？」見對方依舊是茫然地搖頭，莫魔警察嘆了一口氣，「你是不是有夢遊的病史，葛蘭姆先生？」

        「我、我不知道，我甚至不確定現在是不是真的醒著。」威爾喃喃地說道，又再次轉身，想確認身後那隻幻境中的巨獸是否還存在。

        當他轉身的瞬間，卻見到那隻麋鹿離自己非常近，幾乎貼在自己的臉上。他嚇了一大跳，往後退了一大步，那隻麋鹿卻跟著湊上前，將濕潤且充滿血腥味的鼻息噴在他臉上。在威爾尚未反應過來時，有聲音從麋鹿的肚子裡傳出——那是威爾母親的聲音。

        『威爾，當個好孩子，等你睜開眼，爸爸就會回家了。威爾，當個好孩子，等你睜開眼，爸爸就會回家了。威爾，當個好孩子，等你……』

        母親的聲音像是破損的錄音機一般，不停的重複著夢境裡的句子。威爾不自覺的冷汗直流，他只能呆愣地盯著麋鹿的雙眼，猛獸血紅色的眼珠像是沙漠裡的流沙，緊緊吸住他，讓他無法逃脫。

       見狀，年輕的莫魔警員嚇了一跳，他連忙下車，不斷呼叫黑髮男人的名字，甚至用力拍打他的肩膀。最終，威爾回過神來，呆愣地看著眼前的小警察，問道：「怎麽了嗎？」 「先生！你到底是從哪裡跑出來的！需不需要我送你回去？」

        威爾停頓了許久，似乎花很大的力氣在理解警員的話，半晌，他才孱弱的點點頭。當年輕警察問住址時，威爾張了張嘴，卻又沈默，過了很久，他不受控制的吐出了漢尼拔家的地址。

 

 

        漢尼拔今天過得並不順遂，除了在街上遇到十分無理的推銷員外（他又多了一張名片珍藏），更讓他煩燥的卻是下午與富蘭克林的診療。好不容易熬過這一天，他驅車前往醫院，打算按照計畫接艾比蓋兒出院。

        女孩早已整理好行李，穿著阿拉娜為她選的一件花邊襯衫和破洞牛仔褲，安安靜靜地坐在病床上看書。等漢尼拔進房，他先是因為那套過於流行的服飾挑眉，又為了那本胡謅的遊記『與山怪共遊』嘆了口氣。

        「日安，艾比蓋兒。」醫生用食指敲了敲門板。「妳整理好了？我以為我們會花上一大段時間收拾阿拉娜添購的衣物。」

       「我用了擴充咒（Expand Charm）！」艾比蓋兒跳下床，一臉驕傲，揮舞著自己的新魔杖。「我從書上學來的！」

       「妳做得很好。」

       「我們要走了嗎？」艾比蓋兒順手拿起桌上的小仙人掌，把它夾在腋下。她朝漢尼拔身後看了看，失望的撇撇嘴。「我以為威爾會來幫我搬家。」

       「淑女不該有這種表情，」漢尼拔用漂浮咒召來行李背帶，將女孩的仙人掌放了進去。「今天早上有另外一起案件，威爾精神不太好，我叫他先回家休息。」

       「好啦。」艾比蓋兒差點又要撇嘴，這回控制住了。

       「勞茲女士還有來打攪妳嗎？」

       「佛萊迪．勞茲？她後來有來幾次……她想幫我寫書。」

       「妳的回覆？」 艾比蓋兒躊躇了一會兒，看上去十分緊張，過了片刻，她才說道：「我答應她了。」

       「妳有看過勞茲女士網站上的報導嗎？」漢尼拔不贊同的皺起眉。艾比蓋兒則是一臉青少年特有的倔將，「我看過一些她關於切斯皮克開膛手的報導，關於亞伯．吉狄恩的——我知道她是個三流記者，但是不論她的風評如何，至少她的網站很受歡迎。而且我需要錢，我還想上學……如果可以，我想進去魔法學校，但這都需要錢。我父母的遺產都全部都補貼給那幾名受害者的家庭，所以我大概是一毛都拿不到。」

       「拒絕她。」

       「什麼？」

       「妳今年是不是十五歲？」

       「我是啊，可是為什麼⋯⋯？」

       「幸好妳還沒超過十六歲。艾比。」漢尼拔伸出手，「我有這個榮幸邀請妳成為萊克特家的一員嗎？」

       「領、領養？」

       「妳願意嗎？」漢尼拔繼續問道：「我會盡我所能達成妳的願望，希望妳能給我一個機會。」

       「我、我不知道！我是說、我想我也沒有其他沒有死掉的親戚，呃、不是！我的意思是……！」 艾比蓋兒張了張嘴，腦袋卻亂成一坨糨糊，只能任憑自己胡言亂語。「我願意！如果、如果你不嫌棄我的話……！」

       「作為你未來的父親，我怎麼會嫌棄妳呢？」

       「那麼我出院之後，可以搬到你家住嗎？」艾比蓋兒的緊張稍微緩和了一點，她抿抿唇，眼神充滿希望。

       「恐怕不行，妳得先去著布魯姆醫生家，要等我們辦完一切手續才能——抱歉，我去接個電話。」這時漢尼拔手機鈴響，他禮貌地頷首，接著起身、走向房間角落接起電話。「你好？我是漢尼拔．萊克特……」

       聽見這句話，艾比蓋兒就像是被箭羽穿透一般，渾身一僵——生父失控那晚她接起了一通電話——話筒裡的嗓音和漢尼拔的聲音一模一樣！

       講完手機的醫生稍稍抬頭，正好對上艾比蓋兒的視線，他觀察片刻，露出一抹瞭然的笑容。

       「抱歉，我有個病人出了一點狀況。」

       陰影下漢尼拔的雙眼如同刀鋒般鮮血淋漓，女孩無法克制的抽了口氣，後退一大步。純血巫師佯裝無事的跟上前，輕輕地將手掌放在艾比蓋兒的肩膀上。

       「我會請布魯姆醫生來接妳，等妳搬來我們的家時，我會準備特別豐盛的晚餐來向妳賠罪。」

       妳好，請問蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯在家嗎——那通來自陌生人的電話、那通導致父親發狂殺人的電話、那通來自模仿犯兇手的電話——就是來自漢尼拔．萊克特！

       艾比蓋兒不知道自己究竟給了什麼回應，她只記得自己拚命控制身體每一寸肌肉，祈求自己千萬不要發抖。漢尼拔那隻大手仍死死按著她，隔著布料傳來的溫度像是她慣用的獵刀，只是如今的她卻成了獵人手下的獵物，被狠狠刺穿脖頸，只能在刀下緩緩流失體溫、幾近死亡。

       我要活著！艾比蓋兒用力握緊自己的魔杖，緊咬下唇，不斷在內心重複著：活下來！不顧任何代價的活下來！

       「很高興妳喜歡妳的新魔杖。」漢尼拔傾身向前，附在女孩耳邊悄聲道：「這隻魔杖的內芯非常很適合妳。」 這句話別有深意，艾比蓋兒聽了出來，她渾身一僵，驚疑的瞪著手中的魔杖。

       「好了，我該走了。」見目的達成，醫生拍拍養女的肩膀，心滿意足的微笑。正當他轉身，準備離去時，後方的艾比蓋兒突然大叫：「漢尼拔！等一等！我——我要吃巧克力慕斯！」

       「抱歉？」

      「你說你要準備豐盛的晚餐向我道歉，」艾比蓋兒擠出一抹笑容，笑意卻蓋不住眼底的決絕。「我有權利選甜點吧？我想吃巧克力慕斯。」

       「沒問題，」漢尼拔打量著眼前的女孩，停頓片刻，露出了符合父親角色的和藹微笑，「我會拿出我的拿手絕活。」

 

 

 


	11. 10

 

 

10.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

       回到家之後，漢尼拔的行程十分規律。他會先到地下室確認肉品存量，接著上樓製作晚餐，搭配自己喜愛的音樂。用過餐後，他會看點書、或是進行一點藝術創作，接著就準時入睡。 他並不知道今晚有個驚喜等著自己。

       約莫凌晨三四點時，漢尼拔正陷入沉睡，然而他敏銳的五感並未因此放鬆。在聽見門鈴聲的當下，他在睡袍底下醞釀著魔法，面色不豫的走去開門。

       「抱歉，這麼晚……呃、這麼早來打擾你？」威爾．葛蘭姆站在醫生家門口，身上穿得十分單薄，正因為早晨的寒冷簌簌顫抖著。他看著自己的心理治療師，露出一個尷尬的笑容，黑髮毛躁的亂翹，頗像溫斯頓在等待飼料時溫馴又渴求的模樣。

       「我永遠樂意幫助你，別為這種事道歉。」漢尼拔難得的一愣，接著側過身，「快進屋吧，外頭太冷了。」

       屋內十分溫暖，威爾一進門，就下意識滿足的歎息一聲。漢尼拔領著他來到廚房，先簡單的泡了一杯熱茶，接著飛快地走進後方的房間。等他再次出現時，手上拿著另外一件日本浴衣款式的睡袍。

       「喔、呃、謝謝……。」威爾捧著熱茶，任由漢尼拔輕柔地握住自己的手，穿過浴衣的袖子。等到兩隻手都穿過袖口後，醫生又在他耳邊說道：「威爾，手抬高。」

       威爾乖乖的照作，漢尼拔彎下腰，仔細地在對方腰上打了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。

       「好了，」醫生左右打量著病人穿著自己睡袍的模樣，滿意的點了點頭。他催促道：「快喝茶，要不然容易著涼。」

       「好、好……。」威爾隱約覺得哪裡奇怪，但依舊聽話的咕嘟咕嘟把茶喝完。漢尼拔立刻接過他手中的空杯子，非常自然的拿去水槽清洗。

       好像太親密了一點。威爾愣愣的想，下一秒就因為這個想法而感到無比尷尬。

       「你餓了嗎？」為了緩解對方的緊繃，醫生貼心的轉了個方向，假裝要拿冰箱裡的食物。「抱歉，我恐怕只能準備簡單的義大利麵。」

       「不，這樣已經很好了。」

       「我希望我真的能幫上你，威爾，你能告訴我究竟發生了什麼事嗎？」

       「我……我以為我在作夢，但是後來，我卻發現我自己走在州際公路上，有一名巡邏的員警看見我，要護送我回家……然後……。」威爾停了下來，眼光不停瞄向醫生，臉頰漲紅。

       「然後你就來找我。」見他躊躇不決，漢尼拔就擅自接了下去。「你對我的信任讓我感到無比榮幸。」

        不、不只信任。威爾模糊的意識到，恐怕有超越信任的情感。

       「根據研究，通常夢遊都出現在孩提時期，只有在十分罕見的條件下，夢遊才會在成年人身上出現。」

       「有沒有可能是癲癇？」

       「如果考慮你過往的病史，不排除是PTSD所引起。」漢尼拔在鍋裡加入羅勒和一點伏特加，淺嚐了一口醬料的味道，接著放入麵條。「杰克．克勞福德讓你的雙手再次沾上鮮血，極有可能是那些屍體讓你的腦袋無法承受、進而引發PTSD。」

        「我不是被迫去案發現場，我是自願的。」

       「我不會說那是『被迫』，我會說那是杰克的『操控』，因此你毫無察覺，甚至以為自己是情願參與。」

        「我可以承受得住。」

       「威爾，你是不是也產生了幻聽和幻覺？」見威爾默認，漢尼拔放下鍋鏟，擔憂的望向自己的病人。「你不了解這件事情的嚴重性，你的大腦受到了相當嚴重的損傷，才有可能出現這些徵狀。你應該停止你和杰克進行的惡魔交易。」

       「杰克並不是個魔鬼。」威爾一頓，單刀直入的問：「漢尼拔，你⋯⋯你在離間我和杰克嗎？」

       「我只是擔心你，威爾。杰克為了達成自己的目的，把你逼到退無可退，他也絕對不是個聖人。」見對方並未出言附和，漢尼拔知道他並未相信自己的話，便適時的轉移了話題。「不論如何，我想我們之後能在診療中談論這件事，現在應該先優先讓你填飽肚子，然後再好好休息。」他將義大利麵裝盤，放在廚房的長桌上，「請用。」

       「謝謝，」威爾道謝。他半垂著眼，盯著盤裡美味的食物，覺得十分愧疚——他幫助他、收留他、甚至關心他、站在他的立場保護著他——可是他卻在懷疑這個全心全意幫助自己的男人。

       漢尼拔的麵條嚐起來有苦澀的味道，像是淚水或孤單的綜合體，隨即一股甜味卻湧了上來，帶著暖意，是威爾熟悉又陌生的味道——家的味道。

       「怎麼了？」

       威爾只是搖了搖頭，他津津有味地把整盤麵吃得一乾二淨。過了半晌，他才突然開口：「漢尼拔，我從十一歲接到霍格華茲入學信後，就再也沒有見過我的爸媽。」

       漢尼拔為自己倒了一杯茶，把另外一杯放到威爾面前。「寄宿學校的孩子總是如此。」

       「我連聖誕節假期都沒有回家。」威爾看著盤上狼藉的醬汁，彷彿那是杯底的茶葉殘渣，能預言出未來。「我媽在我入學前一年就消失不見了，之後那一整年我爸只顧著喝酒，所以接到霍格華茲入學信時，對我是種解脫。」

       「我那段時間一直埋怨我爸，他不是個好丈夫或好爸爸。他愛喝酒、不常回家，我以前覺得是我爸把我媽逼走的……。我無法理解我媽這麼一個年輕的女巫，為何甘願被一個麻瓜毀掉未來。」茶杯上的熱氣氤氳在威爾頰上，帶著一絲久違的溫暖。「我希望我媽能逃離我爸，帶著我一起走，我們可以回到魔法世界，過著刺激又新奇的生活。最後她走了，留下我一個人，跟一個麻瓜困在毫無魔法的世界裡。」

       「你不喜歡麻瓜。」

       「我小時候過得並不好，我把這全都歸諸在麻瓜和巫師的不同上……但進到霍格華茲後，我發現巫師並沒有比麻瓜好多少。」

       「人類會自發性的排擠異端。」漢尼拔溫聲道：「威爾，他們都無法理解你的靈魂。」

       「那段時間……我以為所有巫師都歧視我的麻瓜背景。我太年輕了，比起檢討自己，把恨歸咎於單一對象輕鬆得多。」威爾自嘲一笑：「所以我恨麻瓜，只要怪罪他們，就可以不用承認我是個失敗的人。」

       漢尼拔理解的點點頭，「你因此加入食死徒。」

       「黑魔王的理念像是黑暗中的光芒，吸引了像我這樣的學生飛蛾撲火。」威爾想起了當年的熱血沸騰，那是一個充滿改革和希望的年代。微弱的晨曦從客廳灑進廚房，他卻覺得更冷了，不自覺拉緊身上的睡袍。「戰爭後期，我有一次被派去南安普頓去追捕一名混血巫師，任務結束後，我突然很想回家看看……。我知道黑魔王絕對會嚴懲和麻瓜有過接觸的巫師，我可能會被殺死……可是……可是我還是想回去看看。」

       「你看見了你的爸爸。」

       「不，我沒有看見他。」威爾垂下了雙眼，「他早就死了。」

      當年威爾悄悄地現影在老家附近，他不敢直接去敲門，只能可疑的在附近探頭探腦。突然有人在身後呼喚他，那是老葛蘭姆的朋友戴維。歲月在老戴維臉上留下深深的溝壑，他很老了，雙眼因為輕度白內障而視線模糊。 可是他是唯一一個認出威爾的人。

       老戴維告訴威爾，他父親前幾個月出海時，因為醉酒跌下船，找不到屍體，所有人都認為他死了。老戴維嘗試過聯絡威爾，但絲毫沒有音訊，卻不願意別人買走葛蘭姆家的房子，就一直定期過來清掃、順便趕走煩人的房屋仲介。

       老戴維拉著威爾到他家吃了一頓晚餐。威爾看著一大家子歡笑和吵鬧，沒有妻離子散、沒有階級和魔法，只有平凡、無比的平凡，卻平凡的如此美麗和寧靜。

       「我不知道我當時在想什麼，可是我住了下來，還花了很大一番工夫清除所有魔法痕跡，」威爾說著，像是極為疲憊般合上眼，「我就這樣背叛黑魔王，留在曾經無比痛恨的麻瓜世界。」

       漢尼拔沈默，極其專注的盯著威爾，視線彷彿能穿透肉體，直觸靈魂。接著醫生走到他面前，極為慎重的握住他的手。

       「你太孤單了，威爾。（You are too alone, Will.） 」

       過了很久、彷彿是耗盡一生，威爾才下定決心，回握了那雙溫暖的大手。接著他緩緩地彎腰，將額頭垂下，緊貼住兩人交握的雙手，如同懺悔的罪人、又像是虔誠的祈禱者。

       漢尼拔就是他的救贖。

        「不，我不再孤獨（Not anymore.）。」

 

 

       其實漢尼拔非常喜歡幫莫魔們進行心理治療、甚至勝過幫助巫師。在他看來，莫魔們更願意敞開心胸進行長期的溝通，有時候，巫師們反而只想尋求魔法的幫助，輕視了心理醫學的博大精深。

        富蘭克林算是非常優良的莫魔病人，他非常熱衷於漢尼拔的診療，但他有點過於狂熱了。下午的診療時間，富蘭克林依舊興奮的侃侃而談。他對與醫生在紐約的不期而遇感到十分開心，認為這是上蒼給予兩人的機會。

        「我……我一直試圖引起你的注意。」富蘭克林不安地扭了扭，將圓潤的身子塞進皮椅裡，垂下頭，眼睛卻期待的緊盯漢尼拔。

       「我知道。」

        「我知道你知道！你一直都知道！只是你喜歡假裝不知道！」富蘭克林露出了一個憨厚的微笑：「我希望你能成為我的朋友！」

        「你當然會這麼想，」漢尼拔說：「我只是你的心理醫生，出了這扇門，我們就不應該有其他關係。如果再這樣下去，我恐怕必須把你轉診給其他心理醫生。」

        富蘭克林茂密的落腮鬍小小的顫抖一下，底下的雙唇抿了起來，看起來十分難過。「我以為……我以為我們是朋友，可是我卻必須付錢來見你。」

        「托比亞斯．巴其才是你的朋友，不是嗎？」醫生將雙手放在膝上，「富蘭克林，你或許可以多花點時間和他相處，試著和他談談心裡的狀況。」

        「托比亞斯他最近好像很忙，你也認識他，應該知道他開了一家提琴店，很多人會來拜託他教課或製琴。」想起那位高挑的黑人好友，富蘭克林似乎更加落寞。「托比亞斯很喜歡躲到店面後方的房間去，他總不讓我看看那裡到底長什麼樣子……可是卻讓一些穿著奇怪長袍和尖頂帽子的怪人進去。」

       「你必須給予你的朋友一些自己的空間，他有自己的世界。」漢尼拔微笑：「你不用擔心，上次我委託巴其先生製作商品時，就有幸去過一次。那裡沒有什麼特殊的地方，只是給私人客戶一些較為隱私的空間。」

        「我很擔心他，醫生。有一次我去店裡找托比亞斯，正好看見他走出那間房間。我不知道……我可能看走眼了，可是我覺得他手上好像沾著鮮血，但是、但是他卻笑得非常開心……看見我後，他還朝我發了一頓火。」

        「店裡燈光十分昏暗，不過是你的錯覺罷了。」漢尼拔搖了搖頭。「你有一位藝術家朋友。藝術家都是些狂熱份子，不是嗎？」

         「可是我覺得他最近有點不正常，好吧，他一直都不太正常，可是最近是超乎水平的不正常！」停頓片刻，這一回富蘭克林沒有接受醫生的說詞，反而不安地搓揉著手指，。「我Google了一些關於精神病患的特性，然後對照托比亞斯——他幾乎全部都中了！」

        「網路上搜尋的資訊並不完全準確，富蘭克林，Google不會比你更了解你的朋友。」漢尼拔換了個姿勢，「告訴我，你覺得他哪裡怪？」

        「最近、最近不是有很多可怕的兇殺案嗎？我不是說『切斯皮克開膛手』，是另一個關於一個提琴手被殺掉後、被製成一把人體提琴的案件……。」

        「是的，我記得。」

         「我覺得、我覺得那可能是托比亞斯做的。」富蘭克林侷促不安的說：「上次、上次他就提過他想把人做成提琴，他很興奮，好像覺得這是一個非常棒的主意……。」

        「這並不能證明任何事，富蘭克林。」

        「他提過太多次了，而且常會參雜一些我不懂的單字。像是『魔杖內芯』、『龍心弦』、『麻種（泥巴種）』……我完全聽不懂，萊克特醫生，我很擔心他。」富蘭克林問道：「您覺得是他殺害那些樂手嗎？」

         「你比我清楚你的朋友，不是嗎？」

        「如果、如果是這樣……我應該要舉發托比亞斯嗎？可是如果不是他做的呢？我、我是說，說不定他只是講講而已……」富蘭克林緊張地自言自語，他無助的抬頭，看向漢尼拔，隱約覺得醫生的眼神中透出一股支持。

        「我不能告訴你該做些什麼，富蘭克林，我只是你的心理醫生。」漢尼拔刻意模糊焦點，「我希望能幫助你。」

         「我、我知道，你曾跟我說要遵從內心的渴望。」富蘭克林吞了吞口水，沈默一會兒，最終說道：「我想我還是得舉發托比亞斯。」

        這時，門口傳來震天巨響，灰煙蔓延。漢尼拔立刻起身，瞇起雙眼，他能感應到診所的門衛魔法遭受破壞。下一秒，診療室的大門被魔法轟開，一名高舉著魔杖，戴著高禮帽的黑人男子從濃濃煙霧中走出。

        「你的門衛魔法非常厲害，萊克特醫生。」托比亞斯微笑，將魔杖指向沙發，示意漢尼拔坐下。「抱歉打擾你們的診療，剛才你們談到哪裡？喔……好像是要舉發托比亞斯的什麼？」

       富蘭克林完全呆愣在地，眼前發生的一切完全脫離現實，荒謬的有些可笑。他抖了抖雙下巴，乾巴巴的笑了幾聲。「哈！這是某種玩笑嗎？那根樹枝是要拿來幹什麼的？托比亞斯，你、你還好嗎……？」

       「閉嘴！蠢貨！閉上你愚蠢的嘴巴！」聽見一個莫魔侮辱自己的作品，托比亞斯往前一步，失控咆哮。他喘了幾口氣，硬擠出微笑，刻意溫和的重複了一次剛才的問句。「富蘭克林，你要舉發我的什麼？」

       此時高瘦的魔杖製造師完全沐浴在燈光下，他滿身是血，卻一臉自豪。富蘭克林倒抽一口氣，尖叫道：「托比亞斯！天啊！你怎麼身上都是血！」

       「你做了什麼？巴其先生？」漢尼拔挑起眉，打量著滿是血跡的提琴手。「你完成你的作品了嗎？」

       「非常可惜，只差臨門一腳。在我取出心弦時，有幾名不速之客前來拜訪——兩名調查魔法謀殺的警察。」托比亞斯眼神陰鬱，「我殺了他們，甚至來不及帶走我的作品。萊克特醫生，我很好奇，他們怎麼會來我的店裡調查謀殺案？」

       「噢！天啊！你殺了人！」富蘭克林依舊在一旁尖叫：「還是警察！兩個警察——！」

       「富蘭克林，麻煩你先出去好嗎？」漢尼拔對職業的尊重讓他轉向飽受驚嚇的病患，正色道：「你該走了。」

       「您知道嗎？萊克特先生，我原本想要殺掉您的。」

       「不不不！托比亞斯！你瘋了嗎？」富蘭克林臉色慘白，無助的來回看著兩人，「你真的殺人了嗎！」

       「自從接下那隻魔杖的生意後，我一直想要殺掉您。我在想，這樣一個有品味的巫師，應該也能做出一支美麗的魔杖吧。」托比亞斯露出欽佩的神情，「直到我某天跟蹤您下班，您走在一條罕無人跡的小路上……噢，萊克特醫生，當我看到你是如此專精於殺人，甚至將其轉變為一種藝術，我只能說我甘拜下風。」

       聞言，富蘭克林瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地瞪著提琴手；接著他試圖轉向自己的心理醫生，卻感覺到一雙冰冷的手輕輕地放在自己的脖子上，接著他聽到一聲清脆的喀擦聲響，脖子一痛，就再也什麼都感覺不到了。

       「真可惜，我一直想自己動手的。」看著失去生息的朋友，托比亞斯露出了可惜的神情。漢尼拔將手上拿來掩藏指紋的手帕燒毀，繞過地板上病人的屍體，「我幫你省了一點麻煩。」

       「確實如此。」托比亞斯回以一個微笑。下一秒，黑人巫師甩出繳械咒攻擊，漢尼拔的魔杖立刻向後方飛去。緊接著托比亞斯大步上前，單手掐住醫生的脖子，將他死死壓制在辦公桌上。

       「無法集中注意力？」托比亞斯獰笑的貼近漢尼拔，「你以為我會讓你使用無杖魔法嗎，醫生？」

      這時，提琴手突然感到腹部一痛，下意識一看，發現自己肚子中央插了一把手術刀，鮮血正源源不絕的流出。漢尼拔趁勢掙脫，一邊乾咳一邊向魔杖跑去，後方的托比亞斯踉蹌幾步、摀著傷口，握住魔杖的手反手一揮，狠狠將前方的敵人扔在書櫃上。

       「我會抽出你的心弦！」托比亞斯快步上前，索命咒的綠色微光出現在魔杖頂端。「你會成為一隻無與倫比的魔杖！」

       被壓制在地的漢尼拔神色冷凝，毫不慌張，他用眼角瞥見自己的魔杖躺在牆角，便不動聲色地伸著手，朝那個方向摸索。 握住魔杖的瞬間，魔杖尖端爆發出白光，伴隨而來的是托比亞斯一聲淒厲的慘叫。黑人巫師鬆開桎梏，漢尼拔得到空間，立刻將魔杖壓在對方太陽穴上，接著往外一拉，抽出一股瑩白色的粘稠液體。

       在這短短的幾秒內，托比亞斯的靈魂在漢尼拔手中一點一點地染上黑色，提琴手痛苦地抽搐著，嘴吧大張，口水四溢，他試圖掙脫，卻反被扣住後腦袋，無法動彈。 等到對方靈魂完全染黑後，漢尼拔冷冷一笑，輕輕一扯，把托比亞斯的靈魂扯碎，任由碎屑在空氣中逐漸消失。

       「漢尼拔！」 此時，現影術的咻咻聲響起，威爾獨自一人出現在診療室中。他連站都還沒站穩，立刻抽出魔杖，用力一揮，托比亞斯就飛了出去，撞擊在書櫃上，無力的倒了下來。

       其餘巫師也跟著出現。威爾率先衝向自己的心理治療師，確認傷勢並無大礙後，鬆了一口氣，緊緊抱住軟倒在地的漢尼拔。

       「太好了……！」

       漢尼拔疼痛的倒抽一口氣，輕輕回抱對方，輕聲道：「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」

       杰克此時也現影在診療室內，他先環視一圈，神色嚴肅，接著走向托比亞斯的屍體，蹲下檢視。一旁的鑑識人員向他搖了搖頭，「失血過多，加上剛才的撞擊力道過大，頸椎斷裂。」

       「這是你的刀嗎？萊克特醫生？」杰克拿起裝進證物袋的手術刀，轉向漢尼拔。醫生一臉虛弱的點點頭，「我以前當外科醫生時的刀，當作紀念放在抽屜裡。」

       「他殺了兩名警員後，竟然第一個來你的診所？」

       「他來殺我的病患。」醫生神色惶恐，驚魂未定的喘著氣，他顫抖地抓住威爾的手臂，像是在尋求支柱。「他用、他用繳械咒攻擊我！我想富蘭克林早就知道巴其在做什麼，他嘗試告訴我，巴其就突然現影在診療室裡……！他、他扭斷了富蘭克林的脖子！」

       杰克走向富蘭克林的屍體，蹲下檢查——確實是因為頸椎斷裂而死亡。鑑識人員用魔杖輕輕碰了一下屍體的脖子，皺起眉，向長官報告：「屍體上面沒有指紋。」

       「巴其戴著手套，這是他的職業習慣。」威爾指出，「杰克，你還在懷疑什麼？難不成你以為是漢尼拔殺了富蘭克林嗎？」

       高大的前任正氣師沒有回應，他沈默的走向掉落在角落的漢尼拔魔杖，撿了起來，用力揮動一下，魔杖上頭輕輕地冒出極淡的煙霧。杰克蹙眉，他看不出這是什麼魔法，於是轉向漢尼拔問道：「萊克特醫生，你最後使用的魔法是什麼？」

      「巴其出現的那一刻，我試圖使用咒語攻擊他，但是……」

       「他阻止了你？」 漢尼拔點頭，他看著自己魔杖上的煙霧，不動聲色地瞇起眼。「我完全沒有機會使出攻擊。」

       「所以你完全沒有用魔法攻擊他？」

       「我的咒語沒有完成，就像我剛才說的，巴其一進門就對我使用了繳械咒，我根本沒有機會反應過來。」漢尼拔靠向威爾，語氣有些委屈。

       「漢尼拔的魔杖沒有使用魔法的跡象！」威爾指著漢尼拔脖子上清晰可見的勒痕，還有滿臉的瘀青，憤怒的說：「在這種狀況下，沒有人能集中精神使用無杖魔法！」

       「……抱歉，問了你一些無禮的問題，你先去處理一下傷口吧。」杰克點了點頭，轉過身，繼續指揮鑑識人員處理第一現場。在過程中，他的眉頭緊鎖，直覺告訴他有什麼東西不太對勁，但他卻說不上來。

       直到杰克有機會仔細檢視托比亞斯．巴其的屍體時，才發現怪異之處。確實，提琴手外傷完全符合鑑識出來的致死原因，可是臉上表情空洞，不像是經歷激烈打鬥的人，就連一般死者死後的寧靜或痛苦都沒有，只有一片空茫，無止盡的空茫，僵硬地像張粗製濫造的面具，看久了讓人不寒而慄。

 

 

 


	12. 11

 

 

11.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

       世界在不停旋轉、旋轉、旋轉，即使是脫離消影術之後，威爾眼前的世界仍宛若崩壞般天旋地轉。他靠著漢尼拔家大門喘氣，雙腿發軟，腦袋抽痛得極為厲害。前方玻璃上映出那隻巨大的黑色麋鹿，牠慢吞吞的從花園中探出頭，走到威爾後方，眼神冰冷的打量著臉色慘白的黑髮男人。

       那只是個幻覺，威爾試圖說服自己，卻無法無視麋鹿眼底的嘲諷。

       「哈囉，威爾，你來啦。你臉色看起來不太好。」艾比蓋兒察覺屋外的動靜，打開大門，一見毫無血色的威爾，不禁搖了搖頭。「為什麼大人都這麽不會照顧自己。」

       「嗨，艾比，」 威爾勉強的微笑，努力無視玻璃倒影上那隻在自已身後的麋鹿，「能讓我先進去嗎？」

       女孩側身讓出通道，威爾踉蹌一步，差點跌個狗吃屎。見狀，艾比蓋兒嚇了一大跳，連忙上前攙扶，把他帶進屋裡坐下。 坐在門廳前的沙發上，威爾望著頭頂上那盞豪華的吊燈，視野中像是出現了上百萬顆熊熊燃燒的巨大太陽。那隻黑色麋鹿沒有跟著進屋，只是靜靜的站在門口，威爾仍能瞥見牠頭上荊棘般銳利的犄角。

       這只是幻覺，他再次提醒自己，心裡卻十分明白，即使是幻覺，這隻巨獸也幾乎霸佔他生活中的每一分每一秒。彷彿只要精神稍稍鬆懈，牠就會撕開幻境和現實的邊界，張開血盆大口，將他拖入夢境那無止盡的黑暗中。

       「你沒事吧？」艾比蓋兒遞上一杯茶，「如果不舒服就先回家休息，我會轉告漢尼拔。」

        「我沒事。」威爾孱弱的微笑，搖了搖頭，「今天工作太累罷了，妳別擔心，我坐一會兒就好了。」

       艾比蓋兒皺起眉，毫不掩飾臉上的擔憂。她本來就是個敏感的女孩，每一次見到的威爾都比上一次更加破碎，彷彿在未來的某一天，在某個寂靜的角落，威爾就會悄悄地、慢慢的、一點一點的碎裂成上千萬片。而沒有人會察覺他的消失。

       「妳還習慣這裡的生活嗎？」

        「我？」艾比回神，「很好啊，雖然漢尼拔在禮儀上有很多要求，但他真的是個很不錯的父親。」

       而他也是個很不錯的心理治療師，艾比蓋兒心想，可是他卻沒有幫上威爾的忙，甚至縱容病況加重。

       「這是妳做的晚餐？」見女孩一臉擔憂的看著自己，威爾連忙指著桌上的托盤，「看起來很好吃。」

        「對啊，我不是跟你說過我廚藝不錯嗎？前幾天巴奇的案件讓漢尼拔受了驚嚇，染上風寒，最近不太能下床，就只好由我負責食物了。」說到這裡，她突然嘆了一口很長的氣，「說實在話，威爾，我一點都不想煮給漢尼拔吃，壓力好大，他雖然沒說什麼，但我知道他覺得很難吃。」

       兩人一同大笑，笑了一陣，威爾從盤子裡拿出一小塊烤肉，嚼了嚼，安慰道：「我覺得很不錯啊！」

       「你以後都負責餵漢尼拔吃飯好了，他看見你，估計被食物破壞光的心情也會好起來。」艾比蓋兒將手上的托盤塞給威爾，俏皮地眨了眨眼，「你剛才髒死了！竟然用手偷吃漢尼拔的晚餐——你要負責！我才不要因為這樣挨罵！」

 

 

      「晚安，威爾，很高興你來探望我。」

       一見今晚是由威爾送晚餐進房，漢尼拔先是露出驚訝的神情，接著似乎對自己的衣衫不整而感到困窘。待威爾走近，醫生有些羞赧的微笑，「抱歉，我不知道會是你送晚餐來，讓你看見我這麼狼狽的模樣，非常抱歉。」

       「你太見外了。」威爾搖了搖頭，將餐盤放到床上。「你介意我坐下嗎？」

       「一點都不，你就當作是自己家一樣。」停頓半晌，漢尼拔皺起眉，打量著黑髮男人的神色，擔憂道：「威爾，你怎麼了？」

       「沒什麼。」

       「我很擔心你，威爾，我想幫助你。」

       「我⋯⋯」威爾垂下眼，看起來十分自責，半晌，他才終於開口：「我不希望你因為我的緣故受傷，漢尼拔。」

       「巴其攻擊我不是你的錯，你不應該自責，況且，要不是你及時趕上，我說不定早就已經死了。」漢尼拔溫和地握住他的手，「說實話，威爾，你是不是又出現幻覺了？」

       威爾侷促不安的望了醫生一眼，「還有幻聽。」

       「夢遊的狀況呢？」

       「次數增加了。」

       漢尼拔將餐盤推到一旁，試圖直起身子，卻因疼痛而無法施力，差點滾下床。威爾連忙伸手抱住他，見心理治療師摀著傷處嗚咽，心口一澀。「對不起，我、我不知道你的傷口這麼痛……。」

       「沒事的，」漢尼拔在威爾懷裡抬起頭，安撫一笑，「我沒事了，你可以放開我了。」

       聞言，威爾只好鬆手，他小心的幫忙醫生坐起，又仔細地拿枕頭墊在床頭。

       「謝謝你，」漢尼拔整理了一下睡袍，找了個舒服的坐姿，看向前方的病人，一臉嚴肅。「你的病況正在加重，威爾，我必須想辦法幫助你。」

       「漢尼拔，你現在是傷患——！」

       「因為我受傷的關係，讓診療停止了幾個禮拜，我必須要負起一部分的責任。」 漢尼拔態度強硬，「你介意在這裡留宿一晚嗎？我擔心療程結束後時間太晚，你回家會危險。」

       其實現影術不到一秒就到家了，威爾恍惚的想，卻沒有拒絕，心裡甚至有些飄飄然。

       「那我們現在來重新探討這些症狀出現的原因，原本只是單純的夢境，結果在黑魔標記開始疼痛後，就開始出現了幻聽幻覺？」漢尼拔問道。威爾點點頭，又搖了搖頭，猶豫道：「不完全是這樣……其實在黑魔標記疼痛之前，我就有產生幻覺了。」

       「讓我們大膽推測，」漢尼拔點了點頭，「一切的源頭來自你的夢境。」

       「應該是。」

       「你在之前的診療中提過，夢境裡總會出現你的母親，而且她的面貌總是模糊不清……也許她所代表的不是廣義上世俗認知的母親，而具有某種更深層的含義。」醫生思考了一會兒，「再告訴我一次，你的母親都說了些什麼？」

       「她說⋯⋯」威爾睜著眼，卻彷彿已入夢境，雙眼如同泛著霧氣的湖面。「威爾，當個好孩子，等你張開眼，爸爸就會回家了……。」

       「你是個好孩子嗎？威爾？」漢尼拔悄聲問道：「你加入食死徒、使用黑魔法、甚至還殺了人——你還是你母親眼中的乖孩子嗎？」

        不，不是。威爾在心中回答，卻沒有勇氣說出口。

       「在我們的診療中，你曾經說過，在進行『共情』時你覺得自己就是那些兇手，」漢尼拔步步逼近，「你在經歷那些殺人過程時，感覺如何？」

       「我……我覺得……」威爾半喪失理智，彷彿只剩下本能。他茫然而誠實的回答：「我覺得快樂，我感到解放。」

       「你有沒有想過，威爾，食死徒為何吸引你？單單只是學生時期的憧憬和孤單嗎？如果是這樣，為何你待在食死徒裡整整兩年多，甚至參與或旁觀了許多不人道的場景——別告訴我你沒有選擇，人人都有選擇。」

        「我、我不知道……」威爾神色痛苦，低吼：「我不知道！」

        「你知道的，你剛才已經回答過了。」漢尼拔微微一笑，「你感覺快樂，你感覺解放。」

        威爾想要辯解，卻發現自己什麼話也說不出來。

        「那是你的本性，那就是你的靈魂——你的本能喜好殺戮。」

        「不是！不是的⋯⋯我不是殺人兇手！」威爾抱頭，大口大口的喘著氣，瀕臨崩潰的將頭埋進膝蓋裡。醫生的嘴角溢出一絲幾不可見的笑意，過了半晌，等威爾不再顫抖的那麼厲害時，他才開口，語氣裡充滿著關心和憐惜。「你太孤單了，你的孤單導致了你的夢境。」

        「一直以來都鮮少有人能理解你，人們排擠你，因為你的『共情』能力、因為你不擅溝通的性格、因為你的家庭背景……所以你下意識渴望回到不孤單的時候，也就是十歲前家庭和睦那幾年。」 「你夢見你母親，那是你最渴望見到的人，你希望能讓她驕傲，而她不斷重複的句子就是你痛苦的關鍵。」漢尼拔說：「你的母親要你成為一個社會期待下的『好人』，當你在『共情』中殺人時感到快樂，就自然而然會產生罪惡感。因為你不是母親所謂的好孩子。」

        威爾，當個好孩子，等你張開眼，爸爸就會回家了。

        這一瞬間， 威爾突然懂了，他是如此渴望有個完整的家。母親離家、父親早死，大半的人生他都孤零零的一個人。而孤獨的滋味從來都不好受。

       「夢境呈現出一個人的潛意識。威爾，你要知道，社會道德要求每個人都成為聖人，但有些人的靈魂並非如此。」漢尼拔撐起身體，睡袍因為這個動作而微微敞開。「別拒絕你的靈魂，你要順從於它。」

        「順從……？」

        「是的，順從你的本能，這樣你就能不再受苦了。」漢尼拔壓低了嗓音。威爾無法集中精神，只是茫然地盯著對方不斷張合的嘴。醫生特殊的口音像是一朵綻放的花，每次說話時總會微微捲起舌頭，舌尖輕輕頂在上顎，色澤紅潤，水光淋漓。每次共度晚餐時，醫生的舌頭也總會在雙唇開合之際，悄悄地露出一點勾引的輪廓，如同潛藏在花瓣下的雄蕊，動人心魄。

       漢尼拔注意到威爾視線，得意一笑，傾身向前，伸出手，語帶蠱惑。「過來。」

       「漢尼拔，我不知道……我不知道該怎麼辦……。」

       「噓，你只需要相信我就好。」漢尼拔輕輕的撫摸威爾的頭，任由他抓住自己的袖口，「聽我的聲音，睡吧……睡吧，威爾，等你張開眼，就會看見我。我會一直在你身邊。」

 

 

       當威爾從沈睡中睜開眼時，第一眼就看見漢尼拔。

       一直以來，醫生都以完美形象出現在眾人面前，一絲不苟、井井有條。可是現在，他半陷入柔軟的羽絨枕中，頭髮散亂，睡袍微微敞開，輪廓氤氳在清晨的陽光中，像是日出時倒映在溪谷裡的陽光，與波光粼粼的水面融為一體，寧靜而悠遠。這副景象讓威爾的心軟的一塌糊塗。

       「唔⋯⋯，」漢尼拔似乎有所察覺，他有些迷糊的眨眨眼睛，接著朝威爾露出一個極為柔軟的笑容，「早安。」

       威爾突然想要吻他。 這個想法來的如此突然、卻又如此自然，牽引著他全部的靈魂。

       事後回想起來，他也不知道自己為什麼這麼做，也許是因為剛睡醒意識還模糊不清、又或者是被這樣祥和的氣氛感染，但他就是這麼做了。而威爾此生都並未因此後悔。

       這個吻很輕很輕，卻停留了非常久，久到威爾以為自己又再次深陷幻覺，他微微睜眼，看清了與自己只隔咫尺的漢尼拔，也看清了對方深邃眼底的笑意。此時威爾理智回籠，卻沒有絲毫緊張，彷彿這個吻早已在兩人之間重複了上千次。

       兩人相視而笑，漢尼拔溫潤的鼻息拍打在威爾唇上，帶來一絲暖和的搔癢感。威爾抿起唇，輕聲問道：「你會介意嗎？」

       「不，並不會。」 得到答覆，威爾不再克制，他一把拉住醫生衣領，惡狠狠的用力吻上。動作看似魯莽，力道其實非常輕微，彷彿害怕被拒之門外。威爾等待著漢尼拔推開自己，醫生卻只是張開雙唇，加深了這個吻。

       這個吻比上個來的激烈許多，漢尼拔的上唇很薄，下唇卻十分豐滿，接吻時喜歡用牙齒小小的啃咬對方的雙唇或舌頭，有點像是肉食猛獸，威爾覺得這樣十分性感。

       過了許久，兩人才喘著氣分開，威爾覺得自己的唇舌應該被啃得腫起來了。他不知道該說什麼，沈默一會兒，才半開玩笑的說：「這可不是件好事，萊克特醫生，你可是我的心理治療師。」

       「是啊，我可能因為你而丟了工作。」漢尼拔不打算讓對方因為羞澀而逃避，他捧著威爾兩頰，湊向前，蹭了蹭對方鼻尖，又再次吻了上去。

       「去他的……！」

       聽見這聲含糊不清的咒罵，漢尼拔不太贊同的皺起眉。見醫生有要破壞氣氛的傾象，威爾連忙將黏膩的吻移至對方的下巴，小狗撒嬌似的啃了啃他鋒利的下頷骨線條。 漢尼拔摟著威爾，縱容的任由病人在自己臉上作怪。等威爾玩夠了，他才在對方耳邊吹了口氣，低聲道：「在床上要注意用詞，葛蘭姆探員。」

       聞言，威爾忍不住笑了起來，漢尼拔也跟著微笑，他們邊笑邊親吻著對方，細碎的光輝從窗外灑進，兩人彷彿在陽光中被撫平界線，最終融為一體。他們吻了很長一段時間，直到臥室沈浸在一片金色汪洋中，才依依不捨地分開。

       「漢尼拔，你有家人嗎？」威爾半靠著醫生的肩膀，側過臉，望著身側有著銳利輪廓的男人。

       「我有個妹妹，她叫米莎。」 漢尼拔的髮絲在威爾臉頰上晃動，一直以來，他都搞不清楚醫生究竟算是棕髮還是略深的金髮。他嘗試想像漢尼拔妹妹的長相，突然覺得這會是一名十分迷人的女性。

       「她一定很漂亮。」威爾悄聲道，抓起一撮落到自己頰上的金棕色髮絲。漢尼拔握住那隻玩弄自己頭髮的手，低下頭，輕輕地親吻著，「米莎生前的確很美。」

       「我很抱歉。」

       「沒有關係，那是很久之前的事了。」

       作為回應，威爾抓緊那隻骨節分明的大手，將自己完完全全的靠進漢尼拔懷裡，希望能撫平他的傷痛。

       這是第一次，威爾覺得自己觸碰到漢尼拔的靈魂，那是一個和他一樣孤單的靈魂。

       「現在已經沒事了。」

       醫生微微一笑，輕柔的吻了對方耳鬢。這個動作是一場豪華晚宴的開端——該嘗試新菜單了，漢尼拔盯著威爾愉悅的側臉，無趣的想。

 

 

 


	13. 12

 

 

12.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        聞到漢尼拔自製香腸的味道，威爾的狗狗們簡直欣喜若狂，口水泛濫成災。醫生走進屋內，拍了拍牠們，示意牠們冷靜，接著將包裡的香腸一根一根的扔了出去。

       照顧完狗群後，漢尼拔在屋裡閒逛，最後停在兩人最初交談時的窗戶旁。他想起當初威爾坐在自己對面的模樣，那時的威爾還像隻齜牙裂嘴的獵犬，堅守著自己的地盤，讓人想要拔掉他的尖牙、磨平他的利爪，讓他臣服。漢尼拔是非常成功的馴獸師，如今威爾已經成為他腳邊依偎的寵物，只要一點撫摸，就能溫順的任由醫生擺弄。

       太無趣了，他從不缺乏一隻乖乖聽話的牲畜。

       日落餘暉點燃山林，照亮木屋，細細描繪漢尼拔半側輪廓。過了一會兒，夜幕降臨，攀上醫生的雙肩，悄然吐息，將來自深淵的微風贈與這隻披著人皮的怪物。

       望著窗外一片濃稠的黑暗，漢尼拔突然覺得有些悵然。他很少會出現這麼強烈的情緒，像是期待已久的盛宴最終結束，在大快朵頤過後，對剛才甜蜜的滋味感到懷念，嘴裡卻只剩下無盡的空虛。

       真可惜，旅程總有結束的一天。他嘆息略帶懷念的咂了咂嘴，拿起桌上威爾自製的路亞（lure），把玩半晌，露出像欣賞藝術品般的神情，頗有興趣的欣賞了一會兒。 接著他從口袋中拿出自己——『切斯皮克開膛手』——的戰利品，將它們整齊的攤平在桌上，再一個一個把那些受害者的身體部位編織進威爾的路亞裡。

 

 

        最近這幾個星期威爾的運氣糟透了。 報紙又在胡亂報導他是個神經病（沒錯，感謝佛萊迪），殺害護理師後逃脫的亞伯．吉狄安也如同人間蒸發、怎麼找也找不到，同時FBI手上又有一堆殘酷的謀殺案……。杰克飽受壓力，吉米和布萊恩超時工作、貝佛利則是差點和佛萊迪．勞茲在案發現場大打出手；而威爾自己也好不到哪裡去，時不時的幻覺和頭痛讓他苦不堪言。

       唯一能讓他感到放鬆的就是漢尼拔的晚餐時間。他很享受每一次與醫生共同準備食材的過程，也很喜歡與艾比蓋兒在晚餐時間的閒聊——這讓威爾覺得自己擁有一個完整的家。

       在等待晚餐的過程中，艾比蓋兒坐在威爾的對面，滑著醫生新買給她的平板電腦。

       「你覺得亞伯．吉狄安就是『切斯皮克開膛手』嗎？」

        「不，我不認為是吉狄安。他確實殺了護理師逃出醫院，我去過現場，也有『共情』過他，他不是開膛手。」威爾停頓一會兒，又補上一句，「群眾和媒體的誤解觸怒了開膛手，他不喜歡吉狄安霸佔著自己專屬的稱號，所以才最近才會又開始犯案。」

       「多少人死掉了？」

        「很多，但有確切證據是開膛手殺的，沒有半個。」見女孩對這個話題十分有興趣，威爾擔心的說：「艾比蓋兒，妳不要聽信勞茲女士的報導。老實說，奇爾頓醫生根本沒有實質上的證據能證明吉狄安就是『切斯皮克開膛手』。」

        「全是無稽之談。」 漢尼拔從廚房走了出來，手上端著三人今晚的晚餐。他把托盤放到長桌中央，朝養女皺起眉。「艾比，妳的餐桌禮儀呢？」

       「抱歉，我不會再犯了。」艾比蓋兒立刻起身，把平板電腦拿去另外一個房間收好。

       威爾驚訝地瞪著漢尼拔，不可思議的說道：「你是做了什麼？她怎麼這麼聽話？」

       「艾比蓋兒了解我的性格，她知道我無法忍受無禮的人，也知道無禮的人會有什麼下場。」

       威爾皺起眉，覺得漢尼拔的教育方式有點過於嚴苛，轉念一想，自己似乎沒有資格隨意插手別人家的家庭教育，只好不太開心的把嘴吧塞滿食物，用力咀嚼。

      「威爾，小心噎著。」漢尼拔溫和的叮囑，剛好回來的艾比蓋兒看到這一幕，忍不住偷偷翻了一個白眼，覺得什麼餐桌禮儀都是差別待遇，有夠不公平。

       三人開始用餐，過了一會兒，艾比蓋兒似乎想起什麼，推測道：「會不會吉狄安是被記憶魔咒影響？可能被人硬加了自己是開膛手的記憶之類的。」

       「記憶魔法確實能夠修正或刪除記憶，但那只有受過訓練的巫師能夠做到，一般人很容易讓被施咒者的頭腦受到極大的損傷。」漢尼拔解釋：「被修改過的記憶若放入儲思盆中，其實還是會發現明顯的修改痕跡。」

        「所以吉狄安是中了靈魂魔法嗎？」

       「很難說，也有可能是記憶魔法，畢竟目前我們都只是推斷而已。」漢尼拔見艾比蓋兒露出不解的神情，便將桌上的紅酒推向身邊的女孩，「艾比，妳看，這杯酒像是一個人的靈魂，早在製造出來那一刻，本質就注定好了。」

       艾比蓋兒似懂非懂的點了點頭，漢尼拔繼續說道：「外在的環境影響酒的口感，就如同人的生活經歷會創造出每個人獨一無二的記憶。而這些記憶會影響人的性格，如同環境影響紅酒的酸甜和香氣。」

       「然而，紅酒一輩子都是紅酒，不可能突然變成香檳，同樣的道理，靈魂的本質從出生就註定好，善就是善，惡就是惡。」

       接著漢尼拔將手掌覆蓋在玻璃杯杯口，紅酒慢慢的在杯裡翻騰，過了一會兒，原本鮮豔欲滴的紅色，變成了濃墨一般的黑。

       艾比蓋兒盯著那杯酒，喃喃地說道：「只有靈魂魔法才能改變一個人的本質。」

       「沒錯，」漢尼拔點了點頭，在他的手離開玻璃杯的剎那，紅酒又恢復原來的色彩。「強迫更改靈魂，這是違背造物主的魔法，這也是為何巫師需要付出代價來施展這類魔法的原因。」

       威爾看向醫生，「如果吉狄安是被奇爾頓用靈魂魔法洗腦，那他不就完全沒救了嗎？」

       「不，我想再過一段時間，吉狄安的靈魂就會逐漸自我修復。」漢尼拔說：「人類的靈魂是非常堅韌的，只有足夠強大的靈魂魔法才能永久生效。」

       「奇爾頓沒有這個能力嗎？」

        「就我對奇爾頓的認識，他的靈魂魔法並沒有強大到能永遠改變一個人。」

       「所以吉狄安過一陣子之後，就會發現自己根本不是切斯皮克開膛手，一切都是奇爾頓操縱下的結果。」艾比蓋兒下了定論。

       「沒錯，」漢尼拔優雅的切下一塊肉，咀嚼一會兒，才拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，一點也不擔心的說：「吉狄安發現真相後會做出什麼事，才更讓人擔心。」

 

 


	14. 13

 

 

13.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        正如漢尼拔所言，靈魂魔法逐漸消失了效力，清醒後的亞伯．吉狄安無比憤怒，決定對玩弄他靈魂的人復仇。

        那些曾誤導他、讓他自認為是切斯皮克開膛手的人都遭到了殘忍的報復。一個接著一個的死去，最終輪到了巴爾的摩精神病院院長佛德里克．奇爾頓，以及撰寫新聞誤導民眾的女記者佛萊迪．勞茲。

        當接到佛萊迪的報案電話時，杰克臉色一變，立刻召集攻堅小組施展現影術到通報地點。威爾也跟著一起前去，當他打算跟著其他巫師進入屋內時，杰克卻攔住了他。

       「你留在外面。」

        威爾皺起眉，覺得有些受辱，「我沒事。」

       「你的臉色很糟糕。」杰克堅持。威爾神色一僵，固執地抿起嘴，最終妥協，不太開心的喃喃了一句：「我現在感覺更糟。」

        威爾在原地目送杰克率領攻堅小組離去。他的頭的確又在隱隱作痛，但沒有到完全殘廢的地步，只是令他神智恍惚。此時天空開始飄起鵝毛大雪，威爾抬起頭，看著滄茫的天空，不自覺的拉緊了大衣的領子。

       案發現場在一座半廢棄的燈塔，威爾一個人繞著燈塔走了半圈，在雪白的大地上遺留了孤單的腳印。突然，傳來了一陣現影術特有的咻咻聲，威爾轉過身，只見FBI的治療師團隊神色緊張的出現在附近，快步朝燈塔走來。

        「發生什麼事了？」威爾攔住其中一名治療師，對方看起來非常緊張，語調極快的解釋：「克勞福德探員通知我們，吉狄安成功逃脫，佛德里克．奇爾頓醫生目前狀況危急，已經進入半休克的狀態。」 接著他朝威爾點了點頭，算是打了聲招呼，接著快速的衝進案發現場。

       威爾搓了搓手臂，轉過身，看向遠方白茫茫的大地，接著眯起了眼。 他看見了那隻漆黑的麋鹿。

      這次這隻巨獸血紅色的眼睛直勾勾的瞪著威爾，極為懾人。威爾避無可避，只好轉頭，看看那隻麋鹿究竟要自己做什麼。 麋鹿朝遠處走去，漆黑的毛皮在雪地裡如同黑瑪瑙般反射著光輝，牠走走停停，不定時會轉過身等待，似乎是要他跟上自己的腳步。威爾躊躇了一會兒，接著抽出魔杖，跟了上去。

       一人一獸在蒼白的大地走了一陣，突然，雪地上開始出現淺淺的腳印，威爾一驚，抬頭一看，麋鹿早已消失不見，取而代之的是遠方一個模糊的人影。那個男人看起來頗為悠閒，不急不慢的往遠方走去。威爾見狀，立刻向前跑去，拋出咒語。

       威爾快速跑到無法動彈的男人身邊，蹲了下來，把他翻過身，用魔杖指著對方的臉——那是蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯！

 

 

 

       亞伯．吉狄安抓準了時間點，在FBI到來時就早已離去。一路上他用魔法消除自己的足跡，等拉開一段距離後才放下心來。當他要施展消影術離去時，一股強大的力量突然從背後撲來，將他死死地壓在雪地裡。吉狄安冷得直打哆嗦，被施咒者從背後握住肩膀，翻了過來。

       吉狄安認出眼前那個黑色捲髮的男人，他也是佛萊迪報導中常見的主角，FBI特殊探員威爾．葛蘭姆。

       「你好，葛蘭姆探員，很高興見到你。」吉狄安因為低溫顫抖著，但還是咧開了嘴角，朝威爾露出一個有些滑稽的笑容。

       聽見對方所說的話，威爾臉部頓時因驚恐而扭曲變形，彷彿他才是那個被壓制在地、被人通緝的逃犯。吉狄安見他臉色不對，回想起女記者關於這名特殊探員精神狀態的報導，眼底頓時閃過一絲精光；他把握時機向上一撞，將威爾撞開，再一個翻身，靈活的從地上爬起。

       威爾跌坐在雪堆裡，冰凍感直刺腦門，他瞬間回神，連忙甩出鎖腿咒（Locomotor Mortis）。吉狄安立刻無法動彈，雙腳一併，側身跌入積雪中。

       「你究竟是誰！」威爾面色猙獰的衝上前，嘶嘶咆哮，他左手臂緊緊鎖住身下男人的喉嚨，另一隻手高舉魔杖。吉狄安張開嘴，用力喘氣，接著刺的一微笑：「你怎麼會不知道我是誰？」

       「不⋯⋯！這不可能！這是幻覺……冷靜下來……冷靜下來！」威爾不斷瘋呢喃，臉色泛起不自然的紅潤，嘴唇卻逐漸喪失色彩，如同雪地一樣的慘白。

       「我其實以為會是切斯皮克開膛手先找到我……噢！等等！抱歉，還是你其實就是他？」

       吉狄安見一名FBI探員如同瘋子一般癲狂，愉悅的咯咯笑了起來。

       「閉嘴！開上你該死的嘴！」威爾咆哮，抓起吉狄安的衣領，把他從雪地裡扯了起來。他高舉手中的魔杖，在施展消影術的同時，還一邊瘋狂地不斷重複著：「這是幻覺！是幻覺……冷靜……冷靜下來——！」

       下一秒兩人一同消失，雪地再次恢復寂靜。 當消影術的暈眩感消失後，吉狄安晃了晃頭，看了看四周，發現自己被帶到一間裝飾高雅的飯廳裡。他轉過頭，見黑髮探員已經完全陷入瘋狂，立刻順勢一扯，成功讓自己脫離掌控。

       飯廳門口出現一名身穿靛藍西裝的男人，他看見兩人，絲毫沒有露出震驚或緊張的情緒，反而神色自若的拉起飯廳的門，掏出魔杖，將這個空間包裹在結界魔法之下。

       「漢尼拔！」威爾看見漢尼拔，像是看見浮木的受難者。他急切地朝門口走去，緊緊握住醫生手臂，破碎的求助。「我、我看見了——！」

       「威爾，冷靜，你必須冷靜下來。」漢尼拔輕輕抱著威爾，安撫的吻了吻他額前的碎髮。威爾嗚咽一聲，將頭埋進醫生的胸口，大口大口的喘著氣。

       吉狄安原本想趁機逃走，卻對上門邊金髮男人的雙眼——那雙眼睛如同獵食者般銳利，帶著令人膽寒的冰冷。吉狄安馬上擺出投降的姿勢，拉開餐桌主位，坐了下來。

       醫生收回視線，低下頭，眼神直勾勾的看進威爾的眼睛裡。

       「現在是晚上七點二十七分，你在馬里蘭州的巴爾的摩，你的名字叫做威爾．葛蘭姆。」

       「我不在乎我到底叫什麼！」威爾崩潰的咆哮，拿著魔杖的手直指主位上的蓋瑞特．赫布斯。在威爾看來，赫布斯正露出死前那個冰冷的微笑，嘲諷地看著自己。「我沒有發瘋！漢尼拔……拜託！告訴我他究竟是不是真的！」

       漢尼拔瞥了一眼威爾所指的位置，坐在那裡的是亞伯．吉狄安。

       「告訴我，你看見了什麼？」

        「蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯！」

       「威爾，那裡沒有人。」

       「不不不！你騙我！他就在那裡！就在那裡——！」

       「這裡只有我們兩個人，是你獨自前來找我，你還記得過程嗎？」

       「不要騙我！」威爾眼眶血紅，他拚命搖頭，用手抹去臉上的眼淚，哽咽的哀求：「求求你……我那麼信任你！只有你！漢尼拔！只有你不能騙我！」

        「蓋瑞特．赫布斯已經死了，你親手殺死他，親眼目睹他的死亡。」醫生瞇起眼，伸出手，「威爾，把魔杖交給我。」

       「不！」威爾大吼，朝餐桌主位射出一道艷紅色的魔法。坐在那裡的吉狄安臉色一變，驚險閃過攻擊，他準備拿起魔杖反擊，卻被漢尼拔固定在位置上，動彈不得。

       「威爾！你要相信我！」

       威爾淚流滿面，瞳孔微微擴散，發出氣管堵塞般的嘶嘶聲，全身劇烈顫抖。下一秒鐘，他開始大口大口喘氣，眼球微微上吊，面色如同逝者般慘白——癲癇發作。

       見狀，漢尼拔立刻上前查看，他卸除威爾手中的魔杖，溫柔的捧著他的臉頰。兩人靠得極近，氣息纏綿，彷彿即將親吻，最終，醫生卻只是召來一旁的木椅，輕柔的將威爾放在椅子上方，接著轉過身，解除後方吉狄安身上的魔法。

       「你……你似乎不怎麼關心他。」吉狄安動了動手腳，撇了眼失去意識的特殊探員，接著轉回來，好奇的望著站在自己面前的漢尼拔。「你就是『切斯皮克開膛手』嗎？」

       「被人奪走應有的榮耀和身份，這種滋味並不好受，不是嗎？」

       「的確，但我把我的靈魂找回來了，」吉狄安聳聳肩，「你應該看看我從那些治療師體內拿出來的禮物，哈！真是爽快！這就是玩弄靈魂的代價！」

       漢尼拔冷冷的看著吉狄安，看著他痛快又瘋癲的笑容，心裡突然閃過一絲殺意。真是愚蠢，他心想，世界上有這麼多愚蠢的生物，難得出現一個有趣的威爾，這樣結束太可惜了。

      他決定要給出一點提示。

        「不，你的靈魂尚未齊全，」漢尼走向主位，拿著威爾的魔杖，從吉狄安腦袋裡帶出了一點瑩白的絲線。「你忘了嗎？阿拉娜．布魯姆也是你的治療師。」

       「布魯姆⋯⋯？」 吉狄安面色恍惚，醫生朝他微笑，伸手握住那些漂浮在空中的白色半液體，輕輕一拉，再將它塞回對方的腦子裡。 「我可以告訴你上哪兒去找她。」

       聞言，吉狄安緩緩拉開嘴角，猛力的點了點頭。漢尼拔鼓勵的拍了拍他，將奇爾頓的魔杖遞給他，順帶解除飯廳裡的結界魔法。

       等吉狄安施展消影術離去，醫生才走回威爾身邊，蹲下身來，開始大聲呼喚：「威爾？威爾！你聽得見我說的話嗎？」

       「……漢⋯⋯尼拔？」

       「威爾，我需要你跟著我復述一遍。」漢尼拔捧著黑髮探員的臉，眼底倒映著對方灰藍色眼珠的影子。「我的名字是威爾．葛蘭姆。」

       「我的名字是威爾．葛蘭姆。」

       「很好，現在舉起你的雙手。」

       威爾照做，雙手顫抖，這個動作對他而言有些吃力。漢尼拔檢查一會兒，點點頭，「再舉高一點。」

       「你做得很好，威爾，我知道你很難受，但我需要你微笑。」

        威爾遲鈍的點了點頭，他的臉色依舊死白，滿臉都是剛才的淚水和汗水，十分狼狽，但是他依舊努力扯了扯嘴角，為自己的心理治療師露出了一個極為破碎的笑容。

      「很好。」漢尼拔鬆了一口氣，伸手撫去探員頰上汗水。「你剛才癲癇發作，失去意識。威爾，告訴我你還記得些什麼？」

       閉上眼，威爾感受著臉頰上那隻溫暖的手掌，像是他熟悉的船錨，帶著鏽漬，光滑中帶著一點粗糙，足以穩定一艘被迫離航的小船。威爾不禁嘆息，他蹭了蹭漢尼拔的手掌，逼迫自己從空白的記憶中挖掘出一點痕跡。 隱約中，威爾回想起一張屬於死者的臉。

       「我記得我跟著杰克到亞伯．吉狄安的犯案現場，我留在外面，有人……有人告訴我奇爾頓醫生生命垂危……然後我就……不、等等！」他抿了抿嘴，顫抖著開口：「我看見蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯。」

       「你在發高燒，一切都只是幻覺。」

       「我看見他了。」威爾看起來十分虛弱，卻無比堅持，「就在這個房間裡。」

       「威爾，聽著，你時常看見赫布斯的幻影，但你要知道，你無須害怕他，你曾經殺死蓋瑞特．赫布斯，我相信你能再次戰勝他。」

       「我、我……，漢尼拔，我很擔心杰克那邊的狀況……。」

       「我幫你問問，你先休息。」漢尼拔將魔杖指向壁爐，火焰裡出現吉米的大頭。兩人以威爾聽不見的音量交談一陣，漢尼拔的臉色愈發凝重，等火焰熄滅後，他轉向威爾，正色道：「奇爾頓醫師目前在ICU搶救中，他被吉狄安切除部分器官，性命垂危。」

       「吉狄安呢？抓到了嗎？」 「不，還沒有，吉狄安似乎發現奇爾頓試圖用靈魂魔法控他。這讓他無比憤怒，甚至遷怒其他治療師，杰克擔心吉狄安會報復所有治療過他的人。」

       「阿拉娜！」威爾瞪大雙眼，單手支撐著桌面，搖晃起身，「阿拉娜也曾經治療過吉狄安！」

       「威爾！等等！你現在的身體狀況——！」

       「不行！我、我必須要去找她！」威爾推開漢尼拔，一把抓起餐桌上自己的魔杖，在醫生試圖拉住自己時，轉過身，喃喃道：「抱歉，漢尼拔。」

        下一秒，飯廳裡空無一人。

 

 

       威爾剛經歷癲癇的身體無法負荷高強度的空間穿越魔法，他頭痛欲裂，身體不聽使喚，甚至短暫的在雪堆裡失去意識。幾秒過後，他才找回神智，搖搖晃晃地起身。

       吉狄安壯碩的身影半隱沒在黑夜裡，輪廓在空曠的雪白中像是暈染開的墨汁。威爾一看見他，立刻抽出魔杖，射出攻擊，然而魔法卻失了準頭，落在吉狄安腳尖前方，炸起雪霧。

       「站、站住！」 威爾咆哮，沒有停下手中的攻擊，卻因為視線模糊而屢屢落空。

       「放棄吧，葛蘭姆。」 威爾再次舉起魔杖，這一次，吉狄安直接現影在他面前，一把抓住他的手臂，將魔杖甩在雪地裡。 「現在我們都站在這裡，看著同樣一個女人，一個我們都不應該有所牽扯的人。」

       吉狄安轉過身，看著不遠處燈火通明的客廳。

       「她就跟他們一樣，隨意糟蹋一個人的靈魂和記憶。」

       在這個距離，足以清楚地看見阿拉娜姚窕的身影，女巫身穿睡衣，端著一杯紅酒，正在客廳的書櫃挑選書籍。威爾撲倒在地，努力集中精神，想要找回自己在雪地裡的魔杖，卻只看到一片模糊的光影。

       他茫然地抬起頭，跟吉狄安看向同一個方向。威爾其實什麼都看不清，可是他卻能憑著記憶描繪出阿拉娜的側影，兩人初次見面時，阿拉娜也是側著身子，在圖書館的書架前挑選書籍，她看見羞澀的威爾，朝他露出了一個友善的笑容。

       那是曾經讓威爾怦然心動的畫面，即使事過境遷，許多決定難以挽回，威爾依舊將那個笑容定格、保存在自己大腦裡尚未崩解的區域。

       「我不認識你，可是我卻覺得我很了解你，你知道嗎？葛蘭姆？每次看佛萊迪．勞茲關於你的報導，我也看見了一個跟我一樣靈魂被玩弄的傢伙……我那時候就想，也許你也能夠理解我。」吉狄安看著低伏在自己腳邊摸索的黑髮男人，「沒想到你竟然比我還要可悲！你被人操控、被人玩弄，葛蘭姆，你竟然還自以為幸福美滿——愚蠢至極！」

       感受到男人語氣裡的殺意，威爾加快速度，死命扒開冰冷的積雪，即使手指因低溫失去知覺也不敢停下動作。突然，他摸索到熟悉的觸感，還來不及開心，下一秒，他就被抓住領子從雪地裡拉了起來。

      「看，你看見了嗎？」吉狄安指向遠處的女巫，兇猛的咆哮：「那些治療師就是玩弄你靈魂的兇手！」

       這一刻，威爾眼前的是臨死之前的赫布斯，早該死去的伯勞鳥歪斜的笑著，嘲諷的言語混雜鮮血流淌而下。

       『看，』赫布斯轉動蒼白的眼珠，看向遠處的阿拉娜，『你看見了嗎？』

       「不！」

       此時吉狄安已經陷入魔怔，他高舉著魔杖，任由泛著殺意的綠光在魔杖頂端集結。「我必須殺了她！我必須要殺死她——我要找回我的靈魂！」

       威爾速度更快，他在吉狄安攻擊前一刻搶先揮舞魔杖，咆哮出黑暗勢力最熟悉的咒語。

       「Avada Kedavra——！」

       驚人的綠光劃破冬天夜晚，阿拉娜認出那是索命咒，立刻拔出魔杖衝了出來。雪地裡吉狄安雙眼圓睜，已然死去，屍體附近則躺著四肢大張的威爾。女巫立刻衝上前，當她發現威爾還有生命跡象時，忍不住嗚咽出聲。

       「阿拉娜！妳沒事吧！」

       漢尼拔從不遠處焦急地跑來，他一看見阿拉娜懷裡的威爾，連忙蹲下來確認狀況。女巫將威爾放入醫生的懷裡，自己則搖晃的起身，走向吉狄安，確認他的生命跡象。

       「吉狄安已經死了——是索命咒。」阿拉娜向天空發射火光，她接過漢尼拔遞來的大衣，將還泛著溫度的外套裹緊自己，卻依舊冷得瑟瑟發抖。 「漢尼拔，」她低聲喚道。

       「什麼事？」

       「你們⋯⋯我是說，你和威爾⋯⋯。」女巫轉過身，看見自己的導師不顧形象地跪坐在雪地裡，緊緊抱住懷裏的威爾，如同守護著畢生最珍貴的寶物。看了片刻，阿拉娜嘆氣，又轉了回來。「算了。」

      「妳想說什麼？」

       「不論你們現在是不是超出了醫病關係，我都不會過問。」阿拉娜擦了擦眼角的淚水，極為冷靜的說道：「我只知道你是威爾唯一信任的人，而且你會幫助他好轉，這樣就夠了。」

       「妳別擔心。」

        「希望如此。」阿拉娜喃喃道，「我好害怕失去他。」

 

 

 


	15. 14

 

 

14.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        接到通知，正氣師立刻趕到現場，他們處理好吉狄安的屍體，並將威爾送去醫院。阿拉娜和漢尼拔也跟著前去，等待做完一堆檢查後，治療師告訴兩人威爾罹患了腦炎，需要住院觀察一段時間。

       現在知道這個消息也有些好處。威爾自嘲地想。我有個正當理由可以開脫殺人罪名。確實，亞伯．吉狄安在逮捕過程中意外喪生一事並未引起騷動，再加上杰克從中協調，最終MACUSA和FBI選擇從寬處置，只給予口頭警告。

       「威爾，給你。」

       艾比蓋兒坐在病床邊，把探病的水果切成一塊一塊。威爾接過，道了聲謝，把蘋果吞下去，口齒不清的問道：「艾比，妳什麼時候要回去學校？。」

       「我不知道什麼時候才能回去上學。」

       「什麼意思？」

       「我也不知道，」 艾比蓋兒自己也吃了一塊蘋果，聳了聳肩，「漢尼拔說他想幫我轉進魔法學校，可能還在辦手續吧。」

       「魔法學校嗎？伊凡摩尼嗎？那是北美最好的學校了。」威爾露出了一個蒼白的微笑，「如果妳去霍格華滋，希望分類帽會將妳分到雷文克勞，這樣妳就能當我的學妹了。」

       「我不知道，」艾比蓋兒垂下眼，把玩著手中的小刀，「FBI好像還在懷疑我……如果我沒有解除嫌疑，就……。」

       「別擔心，我和漢尼拔會一直陪著妳。」 聞言，艾比蓋兒反而看起來更加不安。她不自在地躲過威爾的手。「威爾，我想回家看看。」

       察覺的女孩的動作，威爾有些失落的縮回手。「回家？」

       「不是指漢尼拔的家，是我原本的家。我想回去看看⋯⋯我很想念他們，下星期就是我媽的生日了，可是漢尼拔一直都很忙。我不好意思再麻煩他。」

       「我帶妳回去吧。」想了想，威爾掀開被子，打算下床，「反正我老早就可以出院了，最近又沒什麼案件，我就陪妳去吧。」

       「真……真的嗎？」

       「當然。」威爾拍拍艾比蓋兒的肩膀，走進浴室。從女孩的角度看來，男人的背影是如此挺拔，不論他究竟有多麽虛弱，他在艾比面前總會盡最大的力量抬頭挺胸，像是一片屋簷、一道城牆、一座高山。就像是個真正的父親。 可是她卻在算計他，這個想法讓艾比蓋兒感到無比不安。隨即她刻安慰自己，一切都是漢尼拔的指示，她別無選擇，只能服從。

       在等待的過程中，艾比蓋兒茫然望向窗外。對面行人道上走來三個學生，她們應該是附近高中剛放學的女孩，在回家途中的冰淇凌店駐足，正激烈的討論應該買什麼口味的冰淇凌。陽光將三名莫魔學生的側影鍍上一層金邊，像是午後再尋常不過的街景，但艾比蓋兒卻看得如此入迷，幾乎移不開視線。她有部分的生命渴求平凡，像這些莫魔一樣，可是另一半卻渴求不凡。

       威爾不知何時來到艾比身旁，跟著她一起看著對街的學生們離去。過了片刻，他才喃喃道：「艾比蓋兒，別害怕。」

       「我們該走了。」

       這句話似乎刺激到艾比蓋兒，她率先轉身，大步離去。見狀，威爾一臉呆愣，頭腦一陣一陣的抽疼，最近一直如此，讓他在日常生活中很難集中注意力。可是在此刻，威爾卻在一團混亂中感到淡淡的茫然、還有極其細微的難受。 他沒有跟上，只是茫然的瞪著病房大門，看起來像個在大街上遊蕩的瘋子。艾比蓋兒正好目睹這一幕，不會有事的，女孩強迫自己冷靜下來，走了回來，拉起威爾的手。

       「你在磨蹭些什麼，怎麼還不走？」

       「喔、喔⋯⋯」威爾回神，笨拙地點頭。

       兩人施展消影術離去，當艾比蓋兒睜眼時，他們已經來到赫布斯一家位於明尼蘇達的房子前。威爾放開女孩的手，一個踉蹌，差點跌到雪堆裡。

       艾比連忙扶住他，驚呼：「你的臉色好糟糕！」

       「我沒事。」

       「如果你很不舒服，我們就馬上回醫院去。」

       「好，」威爾拍了拍艾比，他拉起封鎖線，鑽進赫布斯家的院子裡，艾比蓋兒跟著照做。來到大門時，她在盆栽下方摸索了一會兒，抽出了一隻備用鑰匙。「哈！果然鑰匙還在這裡！」

       赫布斯一家的房子已經被清潔乾淨，沒有殘留任何血跡，就好像這一家人只是出門遠遊，過不久就會回來。艾比蓋兒看著自己從小到大的家，突然沈默不語，只是隨意地逛著，彷彿在參觀一間自己從未見過的新房子。過了一會兒，她來到客廳，拿起桌上母親的照片，不自覺的微笑。「我原本和我媽約好，下禮拜她生日要一起去爬老鷹山（Eagle Mountain）……威爾，你有去過嗎？」

       「去過幾次，那裡風景很美，可以鳥瞰明尼蘇達。」

      女孩的神情悲傷地讓威爾以為她會流淚，最終，她也只是聳聳肩，放下那張照片。「真可惜，我沒有機會去。」

      「如果妳想要，我可以帶妳去。」威爾硬是擠出一個笑容，「 還可以問漢尼拔要不要去， 雖然他可能不是那麼喜歡爬山，但至少我們兩個可以因此得到漢尼拔特製的豪華的餐盒 。」

       艾比蓋兒沒有答應、也沒有拒絕。她只是沈默的坐在沙發上，隨手拿起一個抱枕，將頭靠在上面，像是在大海中抱著唯一一根浮木。過了許久，艾比柔軟的嗓音才從厚重布料後悶悶的傳出。「威爾，你覺得打獵和釣魚一樣嗎？」

       「一個必須要去追蹤獵物的足跡，另一個則是要想辦法引誘獵物上鉤。」

       「所以不一樣嗎？」

       「可是這兩種方法最終都會殺死獵物，」威爾搖搖頭，也在沙發上坐下，學著艾比蓋兒拿起抱枕，將手肘壓在上面，一手支著頭。「一樣是奪取生命，對我來說沒有任何區別。」

       艾比蓋兒垂下視線，死死咬住下唇，威爾原本以為她只是單純在思考對話內仍，但是過了一會兒，他卻發現她試圖用抱枕隱藏微微顫抖的身驅——她在害怕什麼？威爾心想，順著艾比蓋兒的視線向下看。她在看哪裡？

       兩人視線最終停止在沙發上的抱枕上頭，一瞬間，威爾腦中模糊地意識到什麼，這個想法讓他渾身冰冷。他吞了吞口水，一把撕開手中的抱枕，包裹在裡面的是深褐色的人類頭髮——『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的戰利品。

       威爾抓起一把頭髮，彷彿仍不敢置信眼前所看到的一切。許久，他才抬起頭，嗓音乾澀地問道：「艾比蓋兒，你是個釣手、還是個獵人？」

      「我父親教我打獵，」女孩神色涼薄，剛才的天真早已消失殆盡。「而你教我如何釣魚。」

       「不，不是這樣，妳知道我要問什麼。」威爾站起身，以一名探員的身份逼問：「蓋瑞特．赫布斯從來都不是一個人犯案，妳早就知道了——告訴我，妳是妳父親的的獵刀還是魚餌？」

       艾比蓋兒神色冰冷，那是威爾從未在她臉上見過的冷漠。過了半晌，她才鬆口：「是漢尼拔告訴你的嗎？」

       「不，不是，他什麼都沒有跟我說。」

       「你會保護我嗎？」艾比蓋兒迎向黑髮男人的目光，帶著一點脅迫和一點哀求，「漢尼拔幫我保守秘了這個秘密，那你呢？威爾？你也會保護我嗎？」

       「艾比蓋兒……妳……！我、我——！」威爾張開嘴，卻無法做出承諾，他的臉頰毫無血色，視線模糊。此刻艾比蓋兒的臉在他眼裡只剩下一片慘白，混雜著她的髮色，看起來像是雪地裡乾涸的鮮血，怵目驚心。「因為、因為妳的幫忙——妳父親殺了很多和妳一樣的女孩！」

       「可是我沒有殺人！我沒有！我只是引誘她們！否則我爸要殺的就是我！」艾比蓋兒也站起身，拔高嗓音，「我只是想好好地活著！這樣也有罪嗎？我……我只是想要活下來……！」

       威爾上前一步，緊緊握住艾比蓋兒的肩膀。他知道自己現在狀況非常不好，手腳都有些發軟，但他絕對不能在這裡失去意識，他必須要幫助艾她，絕對不能讓事情拖延到不可挽回的地步。 「艾比蓋兒，妳仔細聽我說，我會陪妳去找杰克，事情並沒有那麼糟糕⋯⋯！」

       「你也殺了人——不是嗎！」艾比蓋兒打斷他，稚嫩的五官透露出一股桀驁不馴，她直直的看進威爾的眼裡，眼裡藏著刀刃，咆哮著反擊：「你也殺了人！威爾！你殺了亞伯．吉狄安！你殺了我父親！」

       你殺了我父親。

        這句話像是一把刀狠狠剖開威爾的大腦。威爾什麼話都說不出了，他知道自己在一片混亂中張開了嘴，可是吐出的每一個字都畫作灰燼，他的腦袋在熊熊燃燒，混亂的思緒不停在腦中炸開失控——他憑什麼怪她？他才是那個享受殺人的人！他才是漢尼拔口中那個生而為惡的人！他才是那個該下地獄的人——最終，一聲轟然巨響，威爾的世界成了空白的碎屑。

       「威爾？威爾！你還好嗎？」話一衝出口，艾比蓋兒就後悔了，可是一切已來不及。威爾癲癇發作，面色死白、雙眼一翻，完全癱軟在沙發上，任憑艾比蓋兒怎麼呼喊都沒有反應。

       艾比蓋兒驚慌地差點哭出來，她沒有想到自己那句話會這麼嚴重。她衝上前去，不斷拍打威爾，可是卻得不到任何回應，最終，艾比蓋兒顫抖地掏出手機，撥給漢尼拔。

       『你好？』

       「漢尼拔？是、是我！我是艾比蓋兒！我聽你的指示帶威爾回明尼蘇達的家，可是他現在狀況很不好，他好像癲癇發作了……！」

       『回家，艾比蓋兒。』

       「可是威爾他——！」

        『把他留在原地，不要隨意移動他，這種程度的癲癇不足以致命，威爾不會有事。』漢尼拔冰冷的說：『使用呼嚕網（Floo Network），妳知道怎麼回來。』

       「可是、可是——！」

       『艾比蓋兒，你聽見了嗎？』

       「我⋯⋯我聽見了，我會回去。」最終她還是妥協了，艾比蓋兒試圖安慰自己，她已經為了自己的人生犧牲了很多人，甚至是親生母親，不差威爾這一個。

       早就沒有回頭路了。艾比蓋兒拿出口袋裡的粉末（Floo Powder)，灑在壁爐裡，毫不猶豫的踏進熊熊烈火。

 

 

       踏出壁爐，艾比蓋兒看見養父端坐在壁爐前方的扶手椅上，膝蓋上放著一本封面破爛的舊書，聽到火焰發出的霹啪聲也毫無反應，只是專注在書上內容，彷彿外界的一切都不足掛齒。

       「告訴我，魔杖的內芯有哪幾種？」 醫生突然抬起頭，火舌竄高，照亮他的面容。艾比蓋兒也看清了他手中那本書的標題——《奧利凡德先生的魔杖製造筆記》。

       兩人之間維持平衡的玻璃如今被敲碎，艾比蓋兒很清楚，現在就是攤盤的時候。

      漢尼拔．萊克特就是威爾在追捕的『切斯皮克開膛手』，艾比蓋兒很早就猜出來了，卻選擇保持沈默，甚至答應了這名連續殺人魔的收養——殺人犯又如何？她已經和另一個殺人犯共處了十五年，這才是她所習慣的人生。

       「魔、魔杖的內芯……通常是獨角獸毛、鳳凰羽毛……和、和龍的心弦。」

       「正確答案。」漢尼拔站起身，靠近壁爐旁的女孩。「美國魔法國會有著世界上最嚴格的魔杖管制，妳很幸運，手中那支魔杖沒有被登記在冊。」

       「托比亞斯．巴其製造了我的魔杖，是吧？」艾比吞了吞口水，沒有退縮。「阿拉娜告訴我巴其是魔杖製造師家族的姓氏，而你殺了他們家族的其中一員。」

       「妳出乎意料的聰明，」醫生微笑，袖口滑出了一隻銀色的手術刀。「妳手中的魔杖裝著『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的心弦。」

       艾比蓋兒無比驚恐地看著那把鋒利的刀，她知道，那把刀足以割開血肉、斬斷筋骨。她不斷向後退，直到退無可退後，她才顫抖地回答：「我、我知道你做了什麼！你、你是那個打電話的人，你殺了那些人——！」

       「妳會發現，若外在足夠美好，人們往往不在乎表皮之下究竟裝了些什麼——魔杖如此，人也是如此。」漢尼拔扳開艾比蓋兒緊緊握拳的手，將刀子放在她手上。「但是好的獵人會追根究柢。」

        「妳是個好獵人，艾比，妳知道外皮底下才是真正的美味所在，妳也應該知道武器的重要性。好好學會握緊妳武器——不論是刀、還是魔杖。」醫生矯正她握刀的姿勢，又道：「妳已經習慣其中一種的握法了，妳的生父把妳教的很好。現在，艾比，妳有機會學習另一種武器的正確握法，而選擇權完全在妳手上。」

       「我⋯⋯！」

       「妳想要更好的生活，所以才會答應領養，不是嗎？」漢尼拔附在女孩的耳邊，輕聲說道：「妳知道我做了什麼，我也知道妳做了什麼，我們是同類人。」

       艾比蓋兒沈默，她無法否認，她一直假裝自己是無辜的受害者，企圖欺瞞所有人，包括她自己。過了許久，她抿了抿唇，眼神閃爍，最終鼓起勇氣坦承一切。「我幫助他。」

       「我聽不見。」

       「我幫助我爸！」艾比蓋兒抬起頭，幾近咆哮的說：「我知道我父親做了些什麼，我從小就知道，我和那些女孩見面、談天，讓她們信任我……我知道她們住哪裡、跟誰住在一起、什麼時候才會獨處……那些女孩都長得像我……，我知道，不是她們就會是我。」她頓了頓，開始嗚噎的哭泣，「我父親有多愛我 、就有多恨我——因為我是個混血！我是個怪物！」

       「妳用良心換取了自己的未來。」漢尼拔溫柔的抱住養女，「艾比蓋兒，想要活得更好並非罪大惡極。」

       「我會遭到報應的！」

       「不管做了什麼決定，我們最終都要付出代價。」

       突如其來的畫面閃進艾比蓋兒的腦海裡，她想起威爾在營火旁孤單的神情、那隻口感苦澀的烤焦鱒魚、還有那個哀傷又溫暖的擁抱。

       「不要擔心威爾，」漢尼拔看出了艾比蓋兒的猶豫，「他會沒事的。」

       「他已經知道了。」

       「我會處理好一切，不用擔心。」

       這句話並沒有消除女孩的惶恐，她覺得自己回到了童年陰暗的樹林裡，眼前的漢尼拔是黑暗中唯一的光亮，但當自己走得夠近，會發現那不是掛在屋簷下溫暖的燈光，而是泛著幽光、引人上鉤的冰冷磷火。

        「你究竟為什麼要打那通電話，漢尼拔？為什麼要打給我的爸爸？」

       「我打給赫布斯，是為了告訴他FBI已經在去逮捕他的路上。」

        「為什麼？」 漢尼拔垂下眼，在這個角度裡，沒有任何光輝能在他的眼底停留。「我很好奇你父親的反應，這只是個小小的實驗。」

       「他們會追著我，直到把我關進牢裡，對吧？」

       「現在我就是你的父親，艾比蓋兒，我會一直保護妳，直到死亡來敲門。」

        「威爾說……不論是誰打了那通電話，他就是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的模仿犯。而那名模倣犯就是『切斯皮克開膛手』。」艾比蓋兒避開醫生的視線，她並不相信漢尼拔會真的保護自己，畢竟他連威爾都放棄了。「你究竟殺了多少人？」

        「比你父親還要多很多。」漢尼拔微笑，似乎心情極佳，火光在他眼底劇烈跳動。他朝女孩伸出手，微微一笑，「艾比蓋兒，過來。」

        聞言，艾比蓋兒愣了一下，隨即反應過來。她鼓起勇氣抬起頭，看著仍面露慈愛的養父，哽咽的懇求著：「拜託……漢尼拔，拜託你……！不要⋯⋯！」

        「過來。」

       「你要……殺死我嗎？」

        漢尼拔莞爾一笑，沒有多說什麼，形同默認。他上前一步，輕輕擁住少女略嫌單薄的身軀，用左手壓制她，右手舉起魔杖。慢慢的，魔杖頂端微微亮起，冰冷而致命。

      「我真的很抱歉，艾比蓋兒，我很抱歉這一生我無法好好保護妳。」

        接著他將魔杖向下一揮，冰冷的光芒閃爍。頓時鮮血四濺。


	16. 15

 

 

15.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        赫布斯家的客廳並不大，光線卻十分充足，若是在仲夏時節，陽光能輕易照進房間所有角落，讓這個小小的空間洋溢著溫暖的光輝。這裏絲毫不像是連環殺手的住所，它非常平凡，就像是一般家庭的房子，從桌上的綠色盆栽到褪色的花色窗簾都沾染著溫馨的痕跡。

        沒有人知道，當拆開這些溫馨後，包裹在其中的是數名少女的殘肢：用頭髮填充的抱枕、人皮上色過後的杯墊、盛裝過內臟的碗盤……。人類不知為何總是習慣性的無視表面下的真相，這讓愚蠢的天性曾讓漢尼拔覺得困惑，但他卻樂得利用這種愚昧，打造一件足以矇騙世人的人皮外衣。

        現在已經進入初冬，陽光早早消逝，威爾躺在客廳沙發上，因為寒冷而不自覺的顫抖。 醫生用魔杖點起光輝，聲響全無的走向客廳。他半跪在沙發前，確認威爾沒事後，露出一個極淺的微笑，摸了摸探員的臉頰。

       接著醫生起身，走向廚房，他觀察廚房構造，舉起魔杖，在設計好的軌跡下揮舞著。頓時鮮紅色的血液從魔杖頂端噴發而出，眨眼間，廚房裡就佈滿了噴射狀的血跡。

       滿意的觀察一會兒自己的作品，漢尼拔才走回客廳。他再次低下頭，靠近威爾，這次是幾乎要接吻的距離，最終醫生只是閉起眼，任由鼻尖和嘴唇劃過威爾帶著鬍渣的下巴，感受親密的粗糙感。 劣質須後水、狗群和飼料、樹林和溪流……還有病痛的苦澀味。漢尼拔將鼻尖滑到威爾的脖頸上，輕輕磨蹭。獨一無二的味道。

       此時威爾眼皮顫抖，似乎有要甦醒的跡象。漢尼拔將溫熱的大手覆蓋在威爾眼睛上方，輕輕哄著他。「噓……威爾，放輕鬆……聽我的聲音，睡吧……睡吧……。」

       確認對方再次陷入昏迷後，醫生將他從沙發上抱起，消除一切自己所留下的痕跡，接著施展消影咒離開赫布斯的房子。兩人出現在威爾的小屋外，狗群察覺到聲響，開始激動的刨著門叫了起來。漢尼拔施展了一個全身鎖咒（ Petrificus Totalus），門裡的狗群頓時無法動彈。

       醫生退去威爾的鞋襪，拿著鞋子在雪地裡印出深淺不一的足跡。接著挖起一點混合溶雪的泥巴，抹在探員的腳底板，再將他抱進屋子裡，繞過石化的狗群，輕柔的將黑髮男人放回床上。

       漢尼拔坐在床邊，溫柔的拾起威爾的雙手，吻了吻，再拿起夾子，將帶血的皮屑仔細放進對方指甲縫中。

        「不！不……！」

       威爾開始痛苦的喘息，他伸著手在空中揮舞，彷彿在嘗試驅趕夢靨、又像是在懇求幫助。漢尼拔冷眼旁觀，最終才握住那雙呼救的手，用力將它們壓制在床鋪兩側。

       接著他扳開威爾的嘴吧，掏出一只染著鮮血的耳朵，灌食一般用魔法毫不留情地將它塞進威爾的喉嚨深處。 威爾發出窒息的聲響，嘴巴張的極大，口水流淌下嘴角。但漢尼拔只是一個勁兒的用力，直到目標達成後，才鬆開探員的臉頰，為他蓋好被子。

       「祝好夢，親愛的。」

       離開前，醫生用魔杖製造了一個夢境，放進對方腦袋裡，接著輕輕一吻。

 

 

       今晚威爾的夢境極為不同，像是沾染了地獄的氣息，要將他拖入萬劫不復的深淵。

       場景依舊，可是他卻不再是蜷曲在母親腿上的小男孩。威爾成為了那個面容模糊的『母親』，而枕在他膝上的是睡眼惺忪的艾比蓋兒。在夢境中，威爾無法控制自己的身體，他只能僵硬的輕撫著女孩棕褐色的長髮，一下又一下。艾比像是幼犬一般親暱的蹭了蹭威爾，她轉過頭，朝威爾露出一個睡意濃厚的笑容，綠色的眼睛裡信任滿溢。

       突然，他撫摸的動作一頓，手指深陷長髮，用力絞緊，硬生生把女孩從躺臥的姿勢扯了起來。她疼痛的哀嚎，威爾試圖停止，雙手卻不聽使喚。接著他掏出魔杖，用力在艾比蓋兒的脖子上一劃，鮮血飛濺。在她尚未完全喪失意識時，威爾又用魔杖割下女孩的左耳，再將她開腸剖肚。

       威爾幾近崩潰，他的靈魂在哀嚎著住手，可是臉上卻在殘酷的微笑。最終，艾比蓋兒在他的懷裡失去溫度，直到眼底生命消逝前，她都一直盯著他，一直一直地看著他，沒有哭泣、沒有懇求，只是這樣冰冷的看著他——從今天起，這雙綠色的眼睛將成為威爾一輩子的夢靨。

       「有人嗎⋯⋯？」

        威爾呆坐在鮮血之中，彷彿大夢初醒般四下張望。他張了張嘴，試圖出聲，嗓音無比嘶啞。

       「救……救救她……拜託、拜託……！」

       只有無止盡的寂靜回應他。威爾茫然無助地哭喊了半天，最終，他放棄了，瑟縮著蜷起身子，將艾比蓋兒的屍體緊緊抱在懷裡。接著他開始哭泣，淚水彷彿源源不絕，沾濕了女孩的臉龐，洗去她滿臉血污，卻更加凸顯她空洞的雙眼。

       「對不起⋯⋯對不起，我真的很抱歉⋯⋯！」

       突然，黑魔標記又再次甦醒，這次是前所未有的劇痛，像是火焰從手臂上熊熊燃燒一樣。威爾緊緊握住自己的手臂，他抬起頭，看見的是窗戶玻璃上自己的倒影，那是一個渾身血紅、神色瘋狂的男人。 下一秒，一雙熟悉的巨大鹿角緩緩從威爾頭頂生長而出。

       「不！不不不不——！」

       威爾從床上跳了起來，他大口大口的喘著氣，手臂上的黑魔標記痛得像是要炸開一樣。狗群們關心的湊上前，搖著尾巴，威爾搖晃著坐在床沿，鬆了口氣，安撫的摸了摸離自己最近的溫斯頓。 突然他開始咳嗽，愈咳愈大力，他連忙衝向水槽，開始乾嘔。接著，他咳出了一隻帶血的耳朵——艾比蓋兒的耳朵！

       夢境裡的一切可能都是真的，這個想法幾乎摧毀威爾的神智。他連滾帶爬到壁爐旁，一揮魔杖，淒厲大叫：「漢尼拔！」

       『威爾？』醫生的頭冒出火焰，他似乎才剛睡醒，身上還穿著睡袍。『怎麼了嗎？』

       「漢尼拔！漢尼拔……拜託，拜託你來！艾比蓋兒、艾比蓋兒她——！」

        『威爾，冷靜下來！聽我的聲音，呼吸，對，很好，再來深深地吐氣……。』威爾閉起眼，遵照漢尼拔的指示呼吸，才稍稍平靜了下來。見狀，醫生才說道：『後退一點，我現在就去找你。』

       壁爐火焰往上竄高，幾乎撞上天花板，接著往四面八方炸開。漢尼拔從漫天星火中踏出壁爐，他脫掉自己的大衣蓋在威爾身上，走向水槽，眉頭深鎖。接著他走了回來，蹲在一臉呆滯的黑髮男人身邊，語氣嚴肅。

       「威爾，我必須要你回想昨天發生的事。」

       「我帶著艾比……艾比蓋兒回到她明尼蘇達州的家，她說她想回家看看……。」

       「這我知道，艾比蓋兒有告訴我。但是她昨天晚上沒有回來，我以為她是和你待在一起。」

       「不、不……我不知道，我沒有印象了，漢尼拔。」威爾閉上眼，努力回想，最終臉色慘白，「我不記得我是怎麼回來的。」

       「你的腳上沾滿了泥巴。」漢尼拔指出，威爾低頭看了看，依舊搖搖頭，「我想不起來，也許、也許是我回家之後把狗放出去散步……？」

       「威爾，聽著，你最後一次看見艾比蓋兒是什麼時候？」

       「昨天……她很害怕。」

       「她在害怕什麼？」

       威爾沈默，垂下眼睛，「她在怕我。」

        「你？」

       「我在她面前病發，我知道她很害怕……然後我就失去意識了。」威爾抱緊雙臂，開始下意識的顫抖，「漢尼拔，昨天晚上了一個夢，非常真實……我夢見我殺死艾比蓋兒。」

       漢尼拔震驚不已，他沈默許久，最終才艱澀的開口：「我想我們必須通知杰克。」

       在通訊魔法的火花在天空散開後沒多久，杰克很快就帶著鑑識小組出現在威爾家。看見水槽裡那隻耳朵時，這名見多識廣的黑人巫師也難得露出慌張的神情，隨即他就鎮靜下來，指揮著吉米把耳朵放進證物袋裡。

       「我很抱歉，威爾。」杰克走到下屬面前，神色凝重。「你恐怕必須跟我們走一趟。」

       「艾比蓋兒呢？你們有她的消息嗎？」威爾沒有反抗，順從的任由探員拿走自己的魔杖，銬上手銬。杰克只是搖了搖頭，「我們已經派人去明尼蘇達州查看，如果有消息會立刻通知你。」接著他轉身，阻止了想要跟上的漢尼拔，「抱歉，萊克特醫生，你不能跟著去。」

 

 

      再次入住同一間病房，威爾得到截然不同的待遇，外頭站滿了MACUSA派來的正氣師，每個人都面無表情地瞪著他，眼底隱隱藏著厭惡或驚恐。這是威爾十多年來十分熟悉的表情。

       「哈囉，威爾，」亞裔女巫貝佛利．坎茲也跟著走了進來，手上拿著證物袋。她友好地微笑，「你還好嗎？」

       「很不好。」

       「抱歉，我們目前還是沒有找到艾比蓋兒的蹤跡。」貝佛利拍了拍病床，示意威爾坐上去，威爾順從的照做。「希望你能諒解，這是規定的作業，我必須在你身上採集證物。」

       「我知道。」

       貝佛利戴上塑膠手套，仔細檢查威爾的身體部位，在檢查手指時，她皺起眉，魔杖一揮，指甲縫裡飄出了許多小碎屑。

       「我必須拿這些去檢驗。」亞裔女巫將證物袋收好，百感交集的看著眼前的同僚。威爾．葛蘭姆並不是一個健談的人，也不是正式探員，甚至還曾是個黑暗陣營的食死徒。但是對貝佛利而言，眼前的黑髮巫師是一個十分可靠的同事，他天賦異稟、少言慎行，正因為有他的和他的『共情』幫忙，他們才能拯救許多人的性命——就這一點而言，貝佛利非常感謝杰克當初招攬威爾的決定。

       有很多人聽信佛萊迪．勞茲的報導，認為威爾是個和殺人魔沒有兩樣的瘋子，可是貝佛利卻對這種傳言斥之以鼻，要她說，殺人犯才不會有這麼清澈堅定的眼神。

       威爾察覺到身旁同僚的擔憂，朝她點了點頭，「妳去忙吧。」

       「我走了，威爾……你保重。」

       亞裔女巫離去後，威爾沈默地維持一樣的姿勢，直到外頭天空再次陷入黑暗，都沒有移動分毫。當杰克進來時，看到的就是這樣孤單的畫面，他無聲的嘆息，接著打開了病房的燈。

       威爾被瞬間的光亮刺激的瞇起眼，杰克走向他，坐在病床旁的椅子，拿出一份資料袋，將裡頭鮮血淋漓的照片平放在床上。

       「我們去過赫布斯的家，那裡沒有人。」他看了威爾一眼，繼續說：「廚房裡佈滿了艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的血跡，你嘴裡的耳朵和指甲裡的皮屑也都屬於艾比蓋兒。」

       「不可能。」

       「我們還在你家中的路亞（lure）上發現人體部位，經過檢驗，那都屬於前幾次案件裡的受害者。」杰克又掏出幾張照片，上面是威爾自製的路亞，顏色鮮豔，在此刻卻看起來額外怵目驚心。

       「不⋯⋯不，我沒有殺人！我沒有任何關於殺人的記憶！」

       「我不知道，威爾，誰知道呢？也許我們最終會發現你其實記得一清二楚，而你只是假裝遺忘。」杰克的眼神如同看著一個陌生人。「也許食死徒的經歷真的改變了你，畢竟我們都不知道……你在那段期間究竟做過什麼不可饒恕的事。」

       威爾死死地盯著手裡的照片。所有的證據都指向自己，他知道自己應該要感到驚慌、感到害怕、應該要自暴自棄的認為自己的腦袋已經無可救藥——可是他卻無比冷靜。 一切來得如此快速、如此罪證確鑿。完美的太可疑了。

       「杰克，你有更應該害怕的對象，」威爾抬起頭，雙眼直直盯著杰克——那是貝佛利所信任的眼神，堅定無畏。他一字一句清晰地說著：「你應該害怕那個對我設下圈套的傢伙。」

       「你覺得有人陷害你？」

       「那是十分熟悉你我的人，一個在我們身邊工作的人。」

       「所以這就是你的推斷？這一切都是個圈套？」杰克無法置信的低吼：「你家有受害者的屍體部位！威爾！你要我怎麼相信你！」

       「他知道我的症狀——他知道我很不穩定，所以他利用了我的不穩定。」

       「夠了！你知道你現在有多麽不可理喻嗎！」

       「或者其實是你？」威爾瞇起眼睛，眼神像是窗外緩緩飄落的冰霜。聽見這句話，杰克驚訝地瞪大眼睛，最終，他冷靜下來，神色平淡，參雜著失望。「威爾．葛蘭姆，你因謀殺罪嫌被捕。你有權利保持緘默，在經過治療師診斷後，我們會將你移送至特殊監控的病房。」

       說完，他頭也不回的離開病房，貝佛利正在外面等候。看見長官出來，她立刻湊上前。

       「杰克，我覺得有點奇怪。」

       「什麼事等回去再說。」杰克疲憊地揮手，在親口宣布威爾罪行後，他顯得蒼老許多。貝佛利沒有閉嘴，她一把抓住上司，滔滔不絕的說：「我們抓到威爾的當天，就發現他嘴裡有艾比蓋兒．赫布茲的耳朵；我們去赫布斯家，又立刻看見廚房裡都是艾比蓋兒的鮮血。之後我們去威爾家裡蒐證，又正好找到之前所有懸案的證據——你不覺得太過剛好嗎？」

       「罪證確鑿，貝佛利，證據會說話。」杰克伸手，制止下屬的喋喋不休。「我也不希望親手逮捕同僚，但是我們必須要維持理性，不能讓感情沖昏頭。」

       這句話堵上亞裔女巫的嘴，她無法辯駁，但仍隱約覺得有必要再繼續深入調查。貝佛利相信證據，她不相信運氣，她不相信一名作惡多端的連續殺人魔會在一天之內暴露出這麼多的破綻。

       是因為威爾曾經的食死徒身份嗎？她站在醫院的走廊上，望著杰克離去的背影深思。為何其他人沒有察覺到不對勁？為什麼能這樣輕易的定了一名同僚的罪？

 

 

       威爾沒有因為自己被定罪而驚慌，他面無表情地看著窗外，手臂上的黑魔標記從未停止疼痛，那是自佛地魔王消失後最劇烈的一次。緊接著，他開始劇烈咳嗽，然後是吸不上氣，最後他開始抽搐、不停抽搐口吐白沫，雙眼無法定焦，接著砰的一聲重重倒地。

        至始至終威爾都沒有按下呼叫鈴——他任憑自己癲癇發作，任憑自己喘不過氣，他甚至希望自己能在這一刻死去。

        事與願違，過了許久，威爾的抽搐和緩下來。他倒在地上，兩眼無神地望著遠方，任由口水和鼻涕流淌一臉。恍惚間，他想起了那艾比蓋兒的雙眼，像是家鄉海洋一樣碧綠的顏色。威爾從來沒有想過擁有孩子，他不希望自己的骨肉遺傳到『共情』，不希望他們和自己一樣備受歧視，最終有一個和自己一樣充滿遺憾的人生。

       而艾比蓋兒的出現改變一切。一開始他的確是為了贖罪，日漸相處下來，威爾從中瞭解什麼是父親，他學會如何去指引和支持一個孩子。他用盡全力去彌補艾比蓋兒失去父親的痛，同時，也逐漸填補了自己當初與父親決裂的懊悔。說到底，他只是單純的希望她能有個比自己快樂的人生。

       你殺了人！威爾！你殺了人！

       女孩的咆哮聲言猶在耳，他能感覺到那隻耳朵還卡在自己的喉嚨，帶著滑膩和鮮血的腥味，還有少女軟嫩的觸感，新鮮又甜美，卻讓威爾不斷嘔吐，甚至吐出一點燒灼的胃液。

        妳說的沒錯，艾比，我也許真的殺了人。

       漸漸地，淚水湧出了威爾的雙眼，但他卻逐漸收斂起悲痛的神情，攙扶著病床，搖晃的從地上爬起來。這一刻，威爾的眼神因為眼淚水光瀲灩，淚水洗清了陰霾，讓那層灰藍眼珠上的反光看起來前所未有的鋒利。

       我也許真的殺了人，威爾心想：但是那個人絕對不會是妳。

 

 

\-----------------

附註：此次黑魔標記疼痛，是因為佛地魔王在墓園召喚食死徒，並試圖當眾殺死哈利波特（HP4結尾）。


	17. 16

 

 

16.

（原作1994，本篇2014）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十三歲）

 

 

        阿拉娜進入病房時，滿臉怒氣，眉頭深鎖，似乎才剛跟人大吵一架，但她依舊對威爾露出一個友善的微笑。威爾也回以一個笑容，看起來卻十分蒼白——她是他現在最不想見到的人。 威爾可以忍受杰克懷疑的神情、同僚的閒言閒語、甚至是奇爾頓或是佛萊迪八卦的探究，但是只有阿拉娜的探訪讓他無法承受。這名女巫是如此信任威爾，她至始至終堅信威爾的善良，正是因為這樣，當威爾背離她的期望時，阿拉娜會遭受比他人更大的打擊。

        比起她，威爾更希望見到漢尼拔。

       「我已經聯絡了動物保護局。」阿拉娜坐在威爾對面，面色如常，但威爾看見了她努力隱藏的焦慮。「我等下會去接你家的狗狗們，不用擔心，我會照顧牠們一直到你出來為止。」

       「那恐怕會是很長的時間。」威爾試圖安撫她，半開玩笑的說：「溫斯頓會大鬧妳家，牠警戒心非常高，小心牠半夜偷溜出來。」

       阿拉娜配合的笑了。「連你都對我放下戒心了，我對我自己有信心。」

       兩人相視而笑，一如過去幾年在威爾家門廊上端著熱茶共度的時光，可是如今陪伴他們的不再是漫山遍野的樹林與餘暉，而是滿室的寂靜和冰涼。

        過了一會兒，威爾最終放棄偽裝，他斂下虛偽的笑容，垂下眼。

       「我不那麼在乎證據，阿拉娜，比起那些，我更想相信艾比蓋兒現在還活著的可能性。」

       「哀悼是人類本能，是我們對人生和死亡的一種體悟。」阿拉娜看起來比威爾還要悲傷。威爾聞言，只是搖搖頭：「我知道生命是什麼，上百萬人都會經歷生死，但真正與我們交集的生命卻屈指可數。」 「艾比蓋兒就與你產生了交集。」

       「我從來沒有想過有自己的孩子，」威爾抬起眼，痛苦又沈靜的眼神幾乎逼得阿拉娜撇過頭去。「可是我遇見了艾比蓋兒，她讓我理解了擁有一個女兒的感受，她讓我開始學會放下過去，讓我學會原諒。」

       說到這裡，威爾恍惚地想起艾比蓋兒，露出了一絲溫暖的笑意。 看見他的神情，阿拉娜眼底頓時閃過一絲怒火，可是隨後湧上的卻是困惑和執拗。她喘了幾口氣，張了張嘴，嘴唇顫抖，最終吐出無比單薄的問句：「威爾，為什麼？」

       「什麼？」 威爾愣了一下，不解的看著好友，但是阿拉娜沒有回答，於是他又重複了一次：「阿拉娜，妳想問什麼？」

       霎那間，威爾在女巫的眼底讀到了懷疑，他突然了解阿拉娜的問題——這甚至不是一個問題，而是一種狠戾的判決。威爾不敢置信地搖著頭，在這一刻，老友的沈默是難以言喻的背棄。

       「阿拉娜，妳在懷疑我？」威爾站了起來，傾身向前，像是隻垂死的獵犬。他朝女巫聲嘶力竭地咆哮：「妳想問我為什麼要殺人？為什麼要傷害艾比蓋兒？為什麼要對妳說謊——為什麼要問我！阿拉娜！妳為什麼要問我！」

       「你生病了，威爾。」

       威爾受制於手銬，狼狽的跌坐回椅子上，他睜著眼睛，拚命看著阿拉娜，彷彿要將她此刻的陌生刻在眼底。過了非常久，他才帶著希冀的懇求：「如果……如果我說我什麼都沒做呢？」

       她一直都是威爾最寶貴的年少輕狂，一種不可得的渴望和珍惜。他們認識這多年了，她該懂的。

       「妳會相信嗎？」

       阿拉娜卻避而不答，她搖了搖頭，機械式地重複著：「你生病了，威爾，你需要治療。」

       沈默了一會兒，威爾露出諷刺的笑容。他從來沒有這樣對好友笑過，像是一個幾近顛狂的瘋子。

       「不是每個人都生而為善，阿拉娜。」他低著頭，瞪著手腕上的手銬，喃喃的解釋：「我已經盡力了。 」

        接下來的路程威爾無比沈默，MACUSA派出兩名正氣師負責護送的工作。他們會直接從病房施展現影術至巫師拘留所附近，接著再移送至MACUSA位在紐約的總部。在拘留所內無法使用任何空間魔法，因此遭到護送的犯人、以及負責看管的探員，都必須步行進入這棟建築物。

        威爾任由探員幫自己鎖上腳鐐手銬，兩人一手抓著魔杖、另一手拉住威爾的手臂，相看一眼後，便施展消影術從病房離開。三個人出現在一條小巷子裡，兩名探員還沒站直，威爾就假裝重心不穩，踉蹌幾步往右邊的探員跌去。

       兩人跌作一團，威爾利用視線死角，用右手臂緊緊壓制探員的喉嚨，讓他無法出聲，接著悄悄握住他的魔杖。在左邊那人靠近查看時， 威爾假裝自己癲癇發作，開始抽搐，然後把握時機抽出魔杖，朝左邊探員射出昏擊咒。

       「你、你——！」威爾放開右邊的探員，那人驚恐不已的喘著氣，話還沒說完，就再次被魔杖指著頭。威爾臉色沈著，低聲道：「Imperio！」

       蠻橫咒一出，那名探員立刻露出了迷茫的神色，威爾看著他的眼睛，指著倒在一旁的另一人，命令道：「拿著那傢伙的魔杖，去阻擋任何前往漢尼拔．萊克特醫生家的巫師。」

       接著他報上漢尼拔家的地址，那名中了蠻橫咒的探員就點點頭，如同行屍走肉的起身。小巷裡寂靜無聲，威爾握著左手的黑魔標記，嘶啞的笑了起來，他突然想起自己在短短幾個月內把所有不可饒恕咒都施展了一次，果然是個名副其實的黑巫師。

       一切都來不及了，他想，閉起了眼，揮動魔杖。

        當他再次張眼，映入眼簾的畫面十分溫馨。漢尼拔深陷在扶手椅中，心無旁騖的閱讀剛入手的孤本，他的面容被火光照耀的明明滅滅，整個人看起來暖烘烘的。威爾隱沒在黑暗，滿身狼狽，覺得自己與這一切格格不入。

       「你來了，」漢尼拔察覺到視線，他瞇起眼睛，露出一個笑容。「你好，威爾，你感覺如何？」

       「我覺得我很清醒。」

       「阿拉娜被你嚇壞了，我剛才才接到她的訊息，她說你……嗯，運用了一點小手段攻擊護送你的人。」漢尼拔微笑，把書放下，「所以現在我家前面有一名中了蠻橫咒的探員？」

       「抱歉，漢尼拔，事出突然。」威爾瑟縮了一下，「關於阿拉娜，我只能說，嚇壞她的是她自己對我的臆想。」

       「那你呢？你真的知道自己是誰嗎？」

       「我知道。」威爾點了點頭，看起來依舊蒼白。當他望向醫生，眼底充滿了連自己都沒有察覺的信任和懇求。「漢尼拔，你也認為是我殺了艾比蓋兒嗎？」

       「我相信所有可能性。」醫生嘆了口氣，「威爾，你的自我認知已經被疾病摧毀，也許你現在知道自己是誰，可是每次癲癇發作你都會喪失意識。你也許成了一個我們都不認識的人。」

      「我沒有殺死任何人，有人在陷害我。」

       「你利用『共情』逮捕這些殺人犯，進入他們的靈魂，但是他們同樣也能因此影響你的靈魂。」漢尼拔轉身，背對威爾，嘴角無法克制的露出滿足的笑容。他一手抵著壁爐，悄聲道：「任何靈魂魔法都是相互作用。」

      「我沒有殺死艾比蓋兒。」

       「我會試著相信你，」漢尼拔轉了回來，眼底的溫柔在火光照映下如同星光閃爍。「威爾，你知道你可以信任我。」

       「帶我回去明尼蘇達，」猶豫半晌，威爾握住心理治療師伸出的手。「漢尼拔，我想要親眼目睹艾比蓋兒死亡的現場。」

       漢尼拔點點頭，他安撫的吻了吻威爾的鬢角，接著掏出魔杖，施展消影術離去。在兩人消失後，一行屬於漢尼拔的優美花體字悄悄浮現在壁爐上方——剛才醫生用手輕觸的位置——那行字閃著微光，內容極短。

       『明尼蘇達，精神不穩，速來。』

 

 

       一進門，威爾就直直走向廚房，裡面的血跡已經被清洗乾淨，只留下滿地的鑑識標示。他沈默的停在入口處，似乎有所抗拒，漢尼拔走到他身邊，悄聲說：「艾比蓋兒就是死在這裡。」

       「我知道，我有看到照片。」

       「你也是在這裡殺死蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯。」

       「我在這裏殺死『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』。」 威爾望向當天屍體倒下的位置，「從那天起，赫布斯的幻影就糾纏著我。」

       「那次案件讓你投入太多心力，你太深入赫布斯的靈魂，導致你的靈魂也深受影響。」

       「如果……如果我真的殺死艾比蓋兒，我也許是受了赫布斯的影響。畢竟他一直渴望殺死自已的女兒，不是嗎？」

       「而你也將艾比視為自己的女兒。」

       「如果艾比蓋兒真的在那一晚死在親生父親手中，那案發地點會和現在一模一樣。」威爾向前幾步，站在廚房中央觀察鑑識標記，用手比劃出血跡軌道。「她會在這裏被割喉、鮮血四濺——。」

       「血跡噴灑的方向也會和這裡完全一樣。」

       兩人沈默，沒有人願意率先撕開這陣寂靜，唯恐隱藏在下面的是太過難堪的真相。過了一會兒，漢尼拔才嘆了口氣，哀傷的開口：「也許你不是來這裡尋找兇手……你只是需要見證案發現場，才願意承認事實真相。」

       威爾笑了一聲，「我在這裡殺死了一個活生生的人，從那天起，我就活在幻覺堆砌成的世界裡。」

       「人人都會害怕幻覺，可是你卻了解、甚至接納自己的幻覺，威爾。你的孤單來自於你的獨特。」

       「我和你一樣孤單。」威爾望著醫生，凍湖般的雙眼滿滿都是對方的倒影。

       大餐即將開動，漢尼拔感到前所未有的滿足，他伸手擁住威爾，半是嘆息的開口：「遵循你壓抑已久的靈魂，威爾。培育它、以它為靈感，最終你就會蛻變成與現在截然不同的人。」

       聞言，黑髮探員沈默，垂下眼，沒有附和。有一部分的他已經屈服，但另一部分的他依舊在叫囂著不甘心——一定有哪裏被遺漏了。威爾想起赫布斯死前的模樣，那個男人倒臥在血泊中，死死的看著一個方向，不斷重複著：『看，你看見了嗎？』

       他在看哪裏？他要我看什麼？威爾走向赫布斯死亡時的位置，閉起眼，再次將自已陷入『共情』。時間飛速倒轉，當他睜眼，他成為了那一晚重傷的蓋瑞特．赫布斯，他正因為酷刑咒的折磨而抽氣，重傷般摀著自已的腹部，踉蹌的沿著流理台倒下。

       那一晚的威爾．葛蘭姆舉著魔杖、神情呆楞的站在流理台前方。

       不，我不是在看那個探員，我是在看另一個人。

       成為赫布斯的威爾睜大眼睛，視線穿透鮮血，來到另一個男人身上——那個第二個衝進案發現場的男人。

       看，你看見了嗎？

       是的，我看見了。威爾茫然地想： 我看見漢尼拔．萊克特。

       一幕幕畫面閃過，這次威爾在其中看見自已遺落的線索。當把一切都連結起來後，得到的結論幾乎讓威爾大笑出聲。他想大笑自己的盲目，笑自己的自以為是。

       最終他只是抿起嘴角。吉狄安說的沒錯，他真是個蠢貨。

       「威爾？」

       威爾掙脫『共情』，半靠著流理台。過了許久，久到幾乎耗盡了生命，他才能面無表情的抬起頭。黑髮探員緊緊盯著漢尼拔，緩緩地舉起了魔杖，神情不再徬徨，而是冷靜、前所未有的冷靜——他從未如此清醒。

       「我知道我自己是誰……我一直都知道。」

       威爾說，他的眼珠在魔杖搖晃的微光中明明暗暗，像是蘊含著悲傷的水光，下一秒就會流淚似的。 然而一切都只是錯覺，當威爾堅定地將魔杖指向漢尼拔時，光輝穩定的照亮他的面容。他一滴淚都沒有流，他的雙眼是寒冬的湖面，沒有淋漓波光、沒有水聲潺潺，只有萬物俱滅的死寂。

       「可是我不再知道你是誰——告訴我！漢尼拔．萊克特！在你的人皮之下，究竟潛藏了什麼樣的怪物！」

       漢尼拔微微瞇起眼，他突然有些後悔，他不應該這麼草率的行動——這隻獵物像是隻鳳凰，死去過後蛻變的更加美麗——脆弱而美麗。

       「你就是那個打電話的人，艾比蓋兒知道這件事！你答應保守她的秘密，她也答應保守你的秘密——直到什麼時候？嗯？漢尼拔？是不是艾比蓋兒發現了更多真相，所以你決定殺了她！」

       「威爾，你說你享受殺死蓋瑞特．赫布斯，」漢尼拔沒有正面回應，反而問道：「你會享受殺死我的過程嗎？」

       「蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯是個連續殺人魔，你呢？萊克特醫生？你是嗎？」

       「我沒有任何殺人動機。」

       「所以FBI永遠無法抓到你，你是打電話刺激赫布斯的人，你是『明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥』的模仿犯——你也是切斯皮克開膛手！」威爾停頓幾秒、咬咬牙，逼自己吞下直衝腦門的苦澀。「你一直在試探我，就像你打那通電話試探赫布斯。你接近我、治療我……甚至……甚至和我發展關係，都只是因為你的好奇心——你想知道像我這種人被刺激後會有什麼反應——不是嗎！萊克特醫生！現在我就告訴你答案——！」

       「住手！」此時杰克衝了進來，他高舉魔杖，指向威爾，大吼：「放下魔杖！」

       「Avada——！」威爾眼神中清醒與瘋狂交雜，最終成了一把勢不可擋的彎刀，直直刺向漢尼拔。「Avada Keda——！」

       杰克的速度快上半秒，他率先甩出攻擊，魔法穿透威爾的肩膀，將他撞擊到流理台上。在模糊的視線中，他看見上司朝那名連續殺人魔跑去，醫生一臉驚恐，卻又偷偷朝威爾露出欣慰的笑容。那一瞬間，黑暗湧上，攀爬上漢尼拔．萊克特的軀體，贈與他一雙盛開的犄角，將漢尼拔重塑成那隻來自地獄的巨獸。

       「看……！」威爾捂著傷口，臉色慘白。他艱難的掀著嘴唇，試圖提醒杰克，「你看見了嗎……！」

       但是杰克卻恍若未聞。在一片模糊中，只有那隻黑色鴉羽的麋鹿彎起嘴唇，回應一笑。

 

 

 


	18. Final

 

 

Final

（原作1995六月，本篇2015六月）

（哈利波特四年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

    暮色籠罩大地，枝幹彷彿撕去白日柔軟的外衣，逐漸顯露內在的陰鬱和瘋狂。阿拉娜朝窗戶哈了一口氣，接著伸手擦去上頭的冰霜，試圖讓風景更加清晰。當玻璃上的水蒸氣被擦去後，她才茫然地意識到自己對這一切極為陌生，這不是威爾家外頭那塊針葉林，這裡沒有狗叫聲、沒有熱呼呼的馬克杯、沒有兩個人呼吸聲交雜出的安詳。

        冰冷的空氣悄悄攀爬上玻璃，過沒多久，窗戶再次陷入白霧，窗外景色一片模糊。阿拉娜沈默的看著，想起了學生時代靦腆而善良的威爾。他們相遇在圖書館舉辦的學生研討會，阿拉娜對這個男孩的印象極為薄弱，她只記得在分組過程中他永遠沒有組別。

        他是被所有人遺棄的人。

        在那個年少輕狂的年紀，被團體排斥彷彿罪大惡極。可是威爾對於同學的嘲笑無動於衷，他滿臉不屑，那種咬著牙硬裝出來的堅強打動了阿拉娜。在一片竊笑聲中，她看見自已同組組員冷嘲熱諷的嘴臉，她從沒看過這麼讓人噁心的表情，阿拉娜頓時腦熱的舉起手，毅然決然的和這個不受歡迎的男孩組隊。

       兩人有著相似的牛脾氣。他們靠著這股不服輸的氣勢在一片噓聲中殺出重圍，拿到了當年的小組論文首獎。公布名次的當下，他們兩個頂著黑眼圈和鳥窩頭開心的抱在一起、又叫又跳。 過了那麼多年，威爾當年的笑容一直停留在阿拉娜腦中，每當她想要放棄威爾時，這個笑容就會浮現，讓她重新燃起希望。

        可是最近這個笑容開始模糊了起來，女巫望著玻璃上自己的倒影，哀傷的閉起眼，再也想不起威爾那個毫無陰霾的笑容。艾比蓋兒的鮮血逐漸覆蓋威爾年少時的天真無邪，阿拉娜不只一次問過自己，是不是一切都只是一廂情願，如果不是她盲目的信任，一個正值青春年華的少女也許不會葬送性命。

        「布魯姆醫生？」一名護工走到阿拉娜身邊，輕聲呼喚：「您可以進去了。」

        兩人朝巴爾的摩精神病重症病房區走去，愈接近目的地，冰涼的絕望感愈是撲面而來。最終，護工停在一扇巨大的鐵門前。

        「不好意思，醫生，從這裡開始要麻煩妳使用護法咒。」

        「護法？」阿拉娜愣了一下，「這裡有催狂魔？」

        「是的，奇爾頓醫生向阿茲卡班申請了兩個，他不希望再次發生像吉狄安一樣的越獄事件。」

       「他把病人的人權放在哪裡！這是違法的！」

       「魔法國會知道這件事，」護工神色冷淡的說：「您如果有任何意見，可以之後向奇爾頓醫生反應。但您現在要進去，就必須遵守我們的規定。」

        阿拉娜咬咬牙，只好妥協。她輕揮魔杖，低聲道：「Expecto Patronum。」

       一隻銀色灰林鴞從她的魔杖頂端呼嘯而出，護工見狀，便打開了那扇鐵門，示意阿拉娜自己一個人進去。房間裡並沒有像阿茲卡班那樣黑暗，反而燈光明亮，甚至有點過了頭，讓人忍不住瞇起眼。

        等習慣光線後，阿拉娜才朝房裡走去。這是一間極為寬廣的房間，但是卻只放了三個鐵籠，每個都只有電話亭大小，前方各擺了一張椅子。這些鐵籠間隔相當遠，配合燈光遠遠看去，如同一個滑稽的舞台劇現場。

        威爾就坐在正中央的鐵籠裡，他身穿深色連身服，手上腳上都銬上枷鎖，低著頭，看不清神情。阿拉娜舉著魔杖前進，護法咒在她身邊翱翔，當她離威爾夠近時，聽見一陣驚恐的嘶嘶聲，兩隻催狂魔因為護法咒而急忙從威爾身邊退開。

        「哈囉，阿拉娜。」威爾這才微微放鬆，他抬起頭，朝老友露出一個蒼白的笑容，「很高興妳來見我。」

        「我是來通知你第二次開庭的事。」

        「巫審加碼（Winzegamot）已經定罪了，不是嗎？」威爾冷笑一聲，才短短幾天，他就已形如枯槁，只有雙眼殘存的色彩微微流動著。「陪審團看起來快被我嚇死了，我想我還要感謝佛萊迪．勞茲的報導，她相當致力於宣揚我的精神狀況。」

       阿拉娜察覺了老友的冷漠，「威爾，你不要這樣，我們還有上訴的機會。」

      威爾沈默，他不自覺的將視線移向一旁的灰林鴞護法，那隻動物散發著溫暖的光輝，像是威爾記憶中的快樂，熠熠生輝，吸引著他耗盡一切去捕捉這種溫暖。

       沒有體會過的人很難理解失去快樂是什麼感受。這是一種難以形容的痛苦，像是凌遲一樣，每奪走一道回憶就像挖鑿一塊肉，一開始並不那麼疼，只有淺淺的麻癢，但是隨著時間拉長，某一回你會突然感到劇痛、鑽心挖骨的痛，日復一日的痛。慢慢的，疼痛會匯流成一道洪流，吞噬所有知覺，最終，你連疼痛都感受不到了。

       多數人會在過程中發狂，他們寧願活在幻覺裡，也不願面對一個毫無知覺、毫無希望的世界。威爾才剛入院沒幾天就感受到這種恐怖。一開始他會強迫自己什麼都不去想，可是他做不到，無處可逃的絕望逼得他去渴求溫暖——這是人之常情——催狂魔卻能輕易的因此大快朵頤。

       「阿拉娜，我想拜託妳一件事。」威爾將視線移回好友身上，他焦慮的把玩手指。

       「你說，我會盡力幫忙。」

        「艾比蓋兒的眼睛……她的眼睛是什麼顏色？我怎麼想都想不起來。」

       阿拉娜沒料到是這種問題，這時她才意識到催狂魔對威爾的影響多麼大，要是多待幾天，威爾原本就不穩定的精神狀態恐怕會面臨崩潰。他會徹徹底底瘋掉的。

       「綠色，她的眼睛是綠色的。」阿拉娜硬是扯出一個微笑，語氣無法克制的顫抖，「像是你家附近那條河流的顏色。」

      「原來是這個顏色。」威爾垂下眼，露出一個小小的微笑，「抱歉，問妳這種奇怪的問題……但是我不想連這個都忘記。」

        阿拉娜再也忍無可忍，她從椅子上站了起來，語氣急速的說著：「聽著，威爾，你生病了，陪審團會因此減輕判決的，你只要死咬這點不放，就有可能被輕判——！」

      一旁的催狂魔見狀躁動了起來。它們散發的氣息十分強烈，就連隔著護法咒，阿拉娜都感受到刺骨的寒冷和絕望。唯獨威爾毫無反應，他呆呆的坐在原位，盯著自己的手指，彷彿已經對這種程度的絕望習以為常。

       「我會幫你的！我已經找到很不錯的律師！我會出庭作證！」阿拉娜見好友神色冷漠，著急的補充；「還有漢尼拔……對！還有漢尼拔！他也答應出庭作證——！」

       「離他遠一點。」 威爾突然抬起頭。 「離漢尼拔．萊克特遠一點。」

       「漢尼拔他那麼為你著想，威爾，你現在這樣他比誰都難過……！」

       「他殺了艾比蓋兒。」

       頓時寂靜湧入這個諾大的房間，阿拉娜閉上嘴，沈默地盯著眼前的威爾。她看了非常久，神情專注，彷彿從來沒有看清楚他，又彷彿這是此生最後一次看到他。

       而威爾只是重複：「他殺了艾比蓋兒。」

      過了很久，阿拉娜摀著臉，開始低聲啜泣。她搖著頭，圈縮在椅子上，肩膀不斷顫抖。威爾從未見過她哭得如此淒慘，但是他只能面無表情地站在鐵籠另一邊，沈默地望著流著淚的好友，什麼也不能做。

       已經夠了，他想。

       「奇爾頓，讓我回去。」

       一聲刺耳的嘎嘰聲響起，奇爾頓的聲音帶著一點幸災樂禍。

       『你確定？下次就不知道什麼時候再見了。』

       「已經夠了，讓我回去。」威爾在哭泣聲中喃喃道：「沒什麼好說的了。」

       聞言，阿拉娜抬起了頭，她聽出對方話裡的絕望，連忙擦乾眼淚站起身。可是威爾卻不給她任何開口的機會，沒有留戀，轉身就走。

       『布魯姆博士，我很遺憾。』奇爾頓醫生的聲音再次傳來，聽起來額外諷刺，『不過我們總要考慮病人的意願，他不想見妳，妳也不能強求。』

       「我要見你，奇爾頓。」阿拉娜冷哼一聲，抹掉剩餘的淚水，「我有事要問你。」

       『當然，我會在外面走廊恭候大駕。』

 

 

       走廊上果然站著趾高氣昂的巴爾的摩病院院長，他身側則是杰克．克勞福德探員。一見到阿拉娜，黑人巫師有些無措，躊躇了一會兒，還是選擇留在原地。

       「抱歉，克勞福德探員，不是現在。」不等對方開口，阿拉娜先聲奪人。她隱忍著拔出魔杖攻擊的慾望，深深吸了一口氣。「我現在……我現在恐怕沒辦法心平氣和地和你對話。」

       「布魯姆醫生，我知道妳並不想見到我。」杰克堵住阿拉娜的去路，這名高壯的黑人巫師此時看起來無比虛弱，事到如今，他終於被自己長久以來的嚴峻和公正給壓垮，體內只剩下無盡的哀傷在苟延殘喘。杰克扯了下嘴角，試圖做出了微笑，卻只露出個極為脆弱的表情。「但有件事妳必須要知道，威爾⋯⋯威爾他後天就會被送往阿茲卡班。」

       「什麼？」阿拉娜十分錯愕，接著是憤怒，「巫審加碼（Winzegamot)才開了第一次庭！他還有再上訴的機會！怎麼能就這樣把他送去阿茲卡班！威爾的腦袋無法再承受壓力了！把他送進阿茲卡班等於是判他死刑——！」

       「我知道！」杰克咆哮：「我知道！」

       「威爾．葛蘭姆是個食死徒，他恐怕無從選擇。」奇爾頓故作哀傷的插嘴：「我也深感哀痛。」

       「他已經不是食死徒了！而且英國魔法部否認了那個消息，不是嗎？他們說在三巫鬥法大賽發生的那件事不是真的！怎麼能單憑一個學生的說詞下定論！」

       「那個學生可是哈利波特呢。」奇爾頓聳聳肩，「只要小救世主說 You-Know-Who回來了，就會有一堆人趕著相信他真的回來了。」

       「英國魔法部雖然半信半疑，但是他們更害怕造成民眾恐慌，所以才把消息壓下。無論是真是假，他們私底下都提高了警戒，只要有可疑的對象，立即收入阿茲卡班。」杰克咬咬牙，「寧可錯殺一萬，不可放過萬一。」

       「你竟然還敢這麼說！」阿拉娜壓抑的怒火頓時熊熊燃燒，「我不斷不斷的強調威爾不適合去案發現場！他會受到刺激！他會崩潰！你看看他現在落到什麼地步——是你把他害到這個地步！」

       「是我，我必須要負起責任。」

       「我也有責任，我以為漢尼拔就能治好他……我應該、應該要最清楚他的症狀……。」阿拉娜嗚咽一聲：「我真該死。」

       奇爾頓看向兩人，努力想要和他們同哀，卻無法克制透露出興奮的神情。他清清喉嚨，以一種刻意緩慢的語調哀悼：「我很抱歉，克勞福德探員、布魯姆醫生。可是我們都愛莫能助。」

 

 

        「漢尼拔，我真沒想到你會來。」

       「我總要來幫妳餞行。」

       貝德莉亞側過身，讓漢尼拔進屋。醫生抖了抖身上的雪花，將大衣掛在門口的衣帽架上，再把手裡的餐盒遞給自己的心理治療師。

       「妳已經在打包了？」

       「是啊，快結束了。」貝德莉亞點點頭，「我以為你最近忙到不可開交……關於威爾．葛蘭姆的事現在眾所皆知。」

       漢尼拔眼神微寒，嘴角卻依舊溫和的上揚。

       「無聊的小報記者。」

        看見對方冰冷的神色，貝德莉亞有些瑟縮。她聰明的轉移話題，「你會來英國嗎？」

       「妳要回去，不是嗎？」漢尼拔只是微笑，「妳在離開前不看看我送的禮物嗎？」

       「這……真是精緻的禮物，」貝德莉亞將餞行禮攤開在桌上，忍不住倒抽口氣。看著擺盤精緻的餐點，她眼底閃過一絲恐懼，隨即露出微笑。「看起來非常美味，謝謝你。」

       「妳多次婉拒我的晚餐邀約，我只好親自將食物帶來給妳品嚐，希望妳不要介意。」漢尼拔禮貌的頷首，他見貝德莉亞僵在原地，便貼心的幫她將牛肉切塊，用叉子叉起其中一塊，遞給女巫。「請用。」

       貝德莉亞避無可避，臉上混雜著害怕和刻意的微笑，看起來無比扭曲。最終，女巫屈服的彎下脖頸，就著漢尼拔的手咬下那塊肉。她咀嚼的極為緩慢，彷彿嘴裡含著的是千針萬刺。

       「如何？」漢尼拔撐著下頷，看著貝德莉亞吞下那塊肉，忍不住微笑。

        「非常……非常美味。」貝德莉亞味如嚼蠟，卻硬是逼出一個享受的神情。「容我請問，這道料理的名稱為何？」

       「小牛頭佐法式青醬。」

        貝德莉亞點了點頭，不著痕跡的挪動身體，試圖遠離那盤料理。「我想這原本並非為我準備的吧？」

        「確實。」

        「是給威爾．葛蘭姆嗎？」貝德莉亞進一步詢問，但漢尼拔只是瞇起眼，沒有回應，形同默認。「你現在在想些什麼？」

       「我在思考明天是否要去探望威爾。」

        「是以醫生的身分去，還是情人的身分？」

        「我是去和他道別。」

        「他會被送去阿茲卡班，你知道吧？」貝德莉亞探究的看著自己的病人，「你也應該知道以他的狀況，送去那種地方不會有任何好下場。」

       「我知道。」

       「你給他一切，又把全部都奪走。這可真是殘忍。」

       「我讓威爾有機會正視自己的本質。」雪地裡的反光照進漢尼拔的雙眼，點亮了醫生眼底埋藏的情緒，沈默許久，他垂下眼，眼眶如同在水中暈染開的鮮血般微微泛紅，接著他輕輕嘆息，閉起眼，一滴淚水沿著顴骨滑落。

       「從我認識你開始，你就一直是個孤單的人。」貝德莉亞不可置信的看著那滴的淚水，她從未看過如此冷酷的眼淚。「直到你遇見了威爾．葛蘭姆。」

       「也許吧。」

        「你比你想像中還在意他，漢尼拔，你不該對這件事掉以輕心。」貝德莉亞感到驚訝，同時對那位特殊探員燃起了好奇心。「否則葛蘭姆會導向你的死亡。」

       「不是我的，而是艾比蓋兒的死亡。」 見漢尼拔將臉再次隱藏在熟悉的陰影下，貝德莉亞立刻明白這個話題已經結束。她站起身，拿起桌上裝有行李的魔法提包。「時間差不多了，我該走了。」

       「路上小心，」漢尼拔替她繫上食死徒特有的黑色長斗篷。兩人互吻臉頰，在離去之前，女巫半開玩笑的說：「我會在英國等著你到來——你和葛蘭姆探員的到來。」

 

 

        威爾已經逐漸習慣醫院裡的生活，他知道自己正在喪失時間感，像是一隻被釘上圖釘的蝴蝶，慢慢等待身體僵硬、邁入死亡，最終難逃被製成標本、供人玩樂的命運。

        快樂的回憶逐漸在消失，先是和阿拉娜在圖書館裡第一次相識時的微笑、再來是幼年與父母共同釣魚的那個下午、然後是艾比蓋兒溪流旁柔軟的擁抱、最終是漢尼拔的親吻。 威爾曾經記得漢尼拔雙唇上的紋路、記得陽光灑在兩人身上的溫度、記得那雙帶繭的大手、記得醫生灑在自己臉頰邊濕潤的鼻息……。他記得有人陪伴的快樂。他以為自己一輩子都不會忘記，可是他錯了，如今一切都消失殆盡。

        我應該為此付出代價。威爾茫然地想著，可是我卻連累了艾比蓋兒。

        威爾疲憊地閉上雙眼，他克制自己不再想起那名少女。當他回想得愈多，就會失去愈多，他已經失去了活生生的艾比蓋兒，威爾不希望連記憶中的她都不復存在。 催狂魔吸走他所有快樂的回憶，卻也褪去了記憶裡漢尼拔裹著砂糖的外衣。威爾從未如此清晰的看見漢尼拔的靈魂，他也發現自己過去究竟是多麼愚蠢。為了不讓自己崩潰，威爾學會只回想黑暗的記憶，更多時候，他會沉浸在過往『共情』過的案件中。

        在日復一日的練習下，威爾發現就如漢尼拔所說，他的本性並非良善，諷刺的是，如今威爾必須擁抱本質的邪惡，才不至於在絕望中碎裂。

        奇爾頓並不常來探視威爾，他無法忍受和催狂魔共處一室。他多半會用牢房裡的廣播嘗試從威爾那探聽消息，而威爾也是從廣播中得知自己將被轉去阿茲卡班。 離開美國的那一天，威爾心裡異常平靜，他呆坐在床沿，看著自己的雙手，克制自己維持腦袋空白。突然，淺淺的光暈從遠處傳來，那是護法咒的光芒，頓時看守威爾的催狂魔驚恐地往遠處逃竄。

        踏著光暈進來的是一隻巨大麋鹿。牠散發的光芒無比冰冷，像是手術台上的燈，刺得人睜不開眼，尤其是牠的雙眼如同鋒利的刀刃，足以剖開軀殼、刺穿靈魂。

       威爾認出牠來，雖然顏色不同，但那是他幻覺中出現的麋鹿。 跟在護法咒後方的是漢尼拔．萊克特，他在威爾的牢房前一如既往的微笑，那隻麋鹿溫順的站在他身邊，如同過去多次出現在威爾夢境中一樣沈靜，沈靜而瘋狂。

        「你好，威爾。」

       原來如此，黑髮探員心想， 我惡夢裡的巨獸就是他的靈魂護法——多麽諷刺。

        他看著牢房另一端的連續殺人魔，眼神中不再有任何依賴或迷茫，凜冽的如同屋簷下的冰柱，看似晶瑩，卻足以致人於死地。

       「你好，萊克特醫生。」

       漢尼拔著迷的看著牢房裡的特殊探員。兩人之間多次親吻都未讓他有所感觸，但如今單單是一個眼神，就足以讓他的心臟無可抑制的跳動。

        我錯了，錯的如此離譜。漢尼拔懊悔不已的想著。他看見一個浴火重生的靈魂，一個本質黑暗、卻嚮往光明的靈魂。如同波提伽利（Botticelli）筆下從貝殼中誕生的維納斯，威爾的眼睛是那幅畫大海的顏色，混雜著一片陰鬱的灰綠、幾筆冰涼的鈷藍、和一點空茫的鈦白，最終這些顏色被調和，形成曠世巨作下獨一無二的海洋——而如今這片震人心魄的色彩再次現身，塗抹於威爾．葛蘭姆真知灼見的雙眼之上。 讓人驚艷。漢尼拔心想，如此矛盾、如此堅韌……如此美麗。 而美麗的事物應該永恆延續。

 

 

 


End file.
